


The Spectacular Kara Danvers

by benjamintenison



Series: The Spectacular Kara Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: When Kara Danvers was in her beginning years of being a teenager, her parents died in a freak accident. She was adopted by the Danvers and has been loved unconditionally. However, in high school, it's a different matter. She is only known as Alex Danvers' weird sister and is either ignored or picked on because she is an easy target. Alex has helped Kara gain friends but it still does not stop the picking on she is subjected to.At the end of her freshman year, during a school field trip to a laboratory, Kara was bit by a radioactive spider. Throughout her summer, she built up her skill while also hiding her secret superhero identity from her friends, family, and even her girlfriend, Lena Luthor, who she tells everything. Now that the summer has ended, she has to return to the place she resents the most...Midvale High School.(This is going to have Raimi powers so organic webs)





	1. Return to Midvale High

Dreadful. Dreadful is all Kara can think as she is getting ready during the morning. Midvale is a nice, quiet town that she enjoys living in. Their school district is not nice or quiet. It's not the board of education, teachers, or classes. It's the other students. Well, part of the problem is the fact the teachers hasn't done much to help her, but it doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that Midvale is not the main problem, the problem is that she is Spider-Girl.

Her body has changed in multiple ways, not the normal ways her body was already going through the 'P' era. (Kara doesn't really try to mention puberty since it's weird to mention since she's going through it.) When that radioactive spider bit her hand, it took a few hours, but when she woke up the next day she already knew something was wrong. She had reached for her glasses but for some reason it was blurry. At the moment, Kara had let it go since she was tired. While she was getting dressed for the day since it was a Saturday and school was over, but she wanted to go to the boardwalk, she noticed that her body was muscular to the point where it looked like she was the star athlete for a football team. 

Kara was being rushed to leave as her sister, Alex, was already on the way to the door, "Kara! Come on, we don't have all day! I promised I would drive you to school but if you don't come down here, I will leave without You! You know exactly what will happen on the bus!"

Kara groaned as she rushed out of her door down the stairs without showing off her powers the best she can. Ever since her powers came, she was forced to either wear bracelets on both hands, a long sleeved shirt, or a jacket since there are marks where she is able to use her webs.

"I'm here! Bye Eliza!", Kara yells as she leaves but she knows her adoptive mother cannot hear her since she is also getting ready.

By the time Kara gets to school, her powers are already showing. A football player throws a football at her head, meant to hit her but she flips out of the way to see the jock running to his friend who caught it so that no teachers would attempt to get them in the principal's office. Kara, to the best of her ability, tries to act normal and walk away before anyone can even ask what she's done. She walked faster than normal until she found her friends all grouped up near the front door of the school.

"Kara!", they all happily exclaimed as she gave hugs to each of them.

"How was your summer?", James Olsen, her photographer for some do the articles for the school newspaper she voluntarily works for.

"It was great! I got to go to National City as....I was actually interning at CatCo. I got to explore some of the city and even found the perfect thing to do but I will not tell any of you because it's my secret" Kara explains.

She looks around everyone and sees Lena, in the middle. God does she love this girl but she always has been able to confide in Lena. To keep her safe, she can't even tell Lena about what has happened to her. Kara desperately wants to tell Lena but she can't bring herself to be selfish as Lena was able to make Kara feel normal and telling her would probably not only break their relationship, but bad people would target her since she has any relation to Spider-Girl. 

"Lena....save me....", Kara pleads as she most certainly wants some alone time with her girlfriend since she has not seen her in person since the last day of school, right before she was bit by the radioactive spider.

"Sorry guys, girlfriend duty calls. Let's go", Lena grabs Kara's hand and pulls her into the school, specifically to a spot under a stairwell they have always hung out as at first friends but soon more than even best friends.


	2. Attempting to be normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I want to update as much as I can. I usually stay up till 3 reading stories on the website so I can easily write some chapters before I sleep.

"Kara? Kara, are you listening to me?" Lena questions repeatedly. Lena loves Kara, for sure, but ever since the end of freshman year, Kara has been acting strange. She's a little distant and seems to block off some of what she would regularly tell Lena. Lena would know since she has had walls built up since she was adopted by the Luthors when she was 4 years old. Kara always seemed relaxed and happy in Lena's presence, but now, to Lena, it appears that Kara doesn't want to be around her. She believes that Kara might regret taking their relationship further than just best friends.

"What? Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking of something that happened during the summer." Kara attempts to sidetrack the conversation because all she thinks about is the urge to just tell Lena. 

"Are you alright Kara? Ever since the end of freshman year, you've been acting very strange. Everyone is worried, I am worried Kara. If you don't want to talk to them, that's ok, but please talk to me Kara. I care about you so much and I really am worried." Lena pleads. Lena is starting to get annoyed and she is known to have a defense mechanism that she uses for emotions but Kara allowed her to be herself. Kara being different has started her to freak out that she's doing something wrong, a thing she's normally told by Lillian Luthor, her adoptive mother. 

"Lena...everything is alright. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm just being going through some change and wondering how to sort through it. Please don't ever think you're useless because you're the person I will first turn to if I have problems." Kara lightfully explains as she places her hand on Lena's shoulder, reassuring her, while leaning in for a kiss. 

Lena turns her head and stands up to walk to class, "I should head to class."

"You're right, of course. See you at lunch?" Kara questions.

"...Of course" Lena pushed her lips to Kara's for a few seconds before leaving while waving her hand.

Kara sat there for another minute before she moved to get first class of the day. All Kara could think was Lena moving away, her reacting to Kara trying to kiss her. Kara knew that she loved Lena and could think of a future they're together but at what cost. She knows the right thing to do is be Spider-Girl, but she can't risk Lena's well-being. The walk to class is easier than it used to be. She no longer has to worry about bumping into something because of her eye sight and she even has more durability in almost everything except patience. Even when Kara was normal, Lena still cared for her to the point where Kara had even questioned Lena why. Lena told Kara her feelings but Kara's reaction forced Lena away until way after Kara was bit. Her confidence was high and she asked Lena out who didn't even answer since her answer was a kiss to Kara's lips, something they both awaited. Kara loved Lena's brunette hair more than even her blonde hair, which was a lot since it was the hair her parents had. 

The day was boring for everyone. This was the usual welcome back where they spent most of the class time doing activities that are for getting to know each other and the teacher. Every single class, except for gym. A class Kara hated until she was physically enhanced, fact everyone in the gym noticed since the girl that tried to hide from doing any physical activity was suddenly the best at it. 

"Hey, Kara right?" A random girl asks Kara during a drill.

"I'm Kara, you are?"

"My name is Sam. I'm one of your sisters friends. She's actually told me specifically a lot about you. I'm surprised that you're this engaged since Alex told me your situation with gym." Sam explains the nicest she can without potentially pissing off her crushes sister.

"Oh...um... I spent most of the summer in National City and I worked out a bit so it would be easier to walk without getting tired easily. That's also why I'm more muscular. Plus I got contacts at the order of Cat Grant herself because I accidentally knocked into her more than once. She even paid for them and they work better than my glasses." Kara says as fast as she can so that hopefully Sam does not question it. She spent months working on her excuses and now saying it, she's freaking out that at any minute someone will find out. In National City, no one knew her so it was easy to do what she needed to do. Midvale however, everyone knew.

"That's cool, at least it's worth it now from what Alex told me. Well I gotta go, maybe I'll see you around." Sam responds as she walks away from Kara to her group to finish gym.

After gym Kara had lunch. Lunch was her favorite time because not only did she have a fast metabolism so she could eat a lot, it's one of the only times she sees Lena during the day. 

When Kara came into the cafeteria, she saw her friends all huddled around Lena as she looked distressed. Kara quickly came over but stopped when she actually got to hear what Lena said, "I don't understand why Kara is just weird around me. I used to feel safe around her but she just seems so foreign...like she regrets even being with me. I love her but I'm questioning if it was even right to tell her how I feel...." All the friends are now ignoring Lena while she continues as they look up to Kara just standing there, fists at her sides and looking like she's going to collapse under her own weight.

"Guys? What's going on? I'm opening up to you and th-" Lena turned around to notice that everyone had seen Kara standing there. Lena is shocked that Kara is standing there as Kara's class was at least 6 minutes from the cafeteria and knowing her, it would take longer. Lena stood up to try and talk to Kara but she slowly stepped away from her.

Lena's heart broke seeing Kara back away, maybe the most pain she ever felt since she lost her parents, "Kara. Kara please don't walk away. Let me talk, explain how I feel so you better understand what I'm thinking about."

"I think I heard everything that was needed Lena. You don't need to explain." Kara stated as she ran faster than anyone has ever seen. Lena tried to catch up but Kara was way too fast. Lena didn't see when Kara jumped from the stairwell down to the first floor and exited the school. 

"How the hell is she so fast?" Lena talked to herself as chasing Kara became harder than it should've been. 

When Kara exited the school, she quickly ran to a side of the school no one will see her and she quickly climbed up the side and went onto the roof, sitting there to calm herself down before she broke anything. She even heard Lena open the door but she knew Lena would stay at the doorway to keep the door open. When Lena yelled for Kara, she began to sob quietly. Kara knew that being Spider-Girl was a responsibility she had to do but it seemed that Kara may have to do what she dreads the most, break up with Lena. 

Kara didn't know how long she sat there but it was long enough to get bombarded by calls and texts from all her friends, mainly Lena. Kara didn't check them as she couldn't deal with everyone at the moment. Kara knew she couldn't get back in, so she did what was the last option. She swung away from the school. Kara had her bag that included her suit in a small pocket and National City was just 10 minutes away when she was web slinging. As she got to the reaches of National City, she sat at a building and decided to read some of what Lena sent.

LENAXO: Kara, please answer me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my situation in our relationship. I care deeply about you and I don't want to ruin our relationship because we haven't spent much time since we began dating. Call me or text me when you can. \- 47 minutes ago

LENAXO: Kara I'm seriously starting to worry. I tried to talk to you but you left school?! Kara please talk to me, I'm in the bathrooms and I've been here for maybe 20 minutes, I can't handle this. I already have dealt with enough from my parents. Please, I'm scared, I don't want to lose you. - 58 minutes ago

LENAXO: Kara, what I said about questioning about telling you I liked you was not correct. It was just said in the moment and I don't meant it at all. I pulled some strings and I was able to call myself out of school. I'll be at the beach if you want to talk. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again but please just let me say what I haven't been able to, I will not question that I have always loved you. - 7 minutes ago

The last text made Kara cry. Kara was currently swinging in National City at this point, with her suit on and now it was difficult to see from the tear spots on the eyes of her suit. Kara did quickly hide her phone as she stopped a harassment that was happening in front of her eyes. 

Kara had returned to Midvale after a half hour and was heading to the beach after she hid in some bushes to change back into her clothes. She was able to web sling for a few minutes before she got to the civilized part of Midvale, where she was heading. When she reached there, she quickly climbed up above a building and jumped a great distance to the shack near the beach. She saw Lena automatically and approached her while Lena's eyes brightened as her green eyes met Kara's beautiful blue eyes(according to Lena who reassures Kara that her glasses do not negate her beauty).


	3. "Sometimes to do what's right, you need to give up what you want the most"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait this long. Endgame really hits me on an emotional level and I cried for a long time and by the time I calmed down, it was 5 a.m.

"Kara...." Lena breathed out, "Please let me-"

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena. She knew that if she didn't tell Lena, their relationship would be over. Kara had the full attempt to tell Lena the truth.

The kiss lasted longer than both of them originally thought, but it was a relief to show that they were fine. 

Before Lena could tell Kara anything, Kara back away from the kiss go quickly respond, "I understand Lena. I haven't really been a great girlfriend around you a lot recently." Kara helped Lena's hand as tight as she could but before it got to the point of hurting her, (because superstrength has it's weaknesses).

"Kara, it's not you. Please stop taking all the blame. It's both of us. I shouldn't of said I was questioning if being in a relationship would be the best idea. I....I always wanted this with someone. I was lucky that you are the someone that I have this with." Lena forced out quickly before she regretted anything else from happening.

"Follow me Lena. I need to tell you something." Kara ordered because for at least 3 months, she kept hurting herself because she couldn't tell Lena for reasons that appeared irrational now.

On the way to under the pier, a sound went off in Kara's head. A loud sound that, without a doubt, is known as her spider sense. 

Kara let go of Lena's hand and she started running to find where the danger was. She automatically heard a loud explosion and shouts from on the pier as 7 thugs came running onto the pier and shooting their guns into the air, "Well....well....well....if I remember correctly, this is Midvale. I also remember that Spider-Girl was reported to be here. I don't know for anyone else, but hopefully she will come before these people who are having a great time start to become collateral damage."

Lena followed Kara but didn't know where the explosion came from. When she reached Kara, Kara had this guilty look in her face. However, Lena did not know that Kara was actually thinking about how she was right all along. Spider-Girl does endanger Lena.

"Lena, you have to get out of here before they see you. Go find help, I'll stay down here." Kara pleaded so that she could go change into her outfit.

Lena was undoubtedly pissed off that Kara would risk herself, "Kara, come with me! It's not safe!" 

Kara leaned into Lena again, almost as if it's their last kiss, which to Kara it most likely was. Kara knew what she had to do to keep Lena safe, even if she didn't want to. 

"Lena, Lena, go. I'll try to hide down here and hopefully help you if anything happens." Kara urged as she ushered Lena away.

Once Lena was far enough away, she ran back under the pier and took her bag off her back. She quickly changed into her suit. Once she changed, she webbed her bag into a spot that would be hard to find unless you were actually looking for the bag. 

Kara then began to crawl up the sides of the pier and once she got there, she automatically webbed up the ferris wheel and stopped it from tipping over.

Once Kara was done, she jumped up to the top of another ride and webbed a thug up while knocking him out once he reached her. She webbed him to the wall that was close enough to the ground that the police could get him with ladders.

Kara swung to the other side of pier and saw the situation. Kara knew she needed a plan or people would die, "2 thugs in the front, 1 on each side and 2 in the back. They're moving the people into the fun house. That's a good idea because then it would be hard to know who's who with the mirrors....9 hostages and they said they would kill them 8 minutes ago."

Kara swung to on top of the fun house and began her plan. She webbed a small box near them to get their attention while webbing up one of the thugs that was left behind while the others checked. She placed him on the fun house sign since the police could get him from the roof.

She automatically webbed two guys and smashed them together. Kara, while webbing them, she jumped down and knocked out another guy. That was 5 guys down. 2 remaining. She was able to web the gun away from one guy and threw him into some wood boxes that he would definitely feel when he woke up. She webbed him and there was just one guy left.

The last guy had taken a hostage and went into the fun house. Kara ran in and when she entered, she automatically saw only mirrors. However, she also heard the guy talking, "Spider-Girl, welcome. We've been expecting you to join us sooner or later. How about you just give up and I actually might make your pain quick. I could also just make your pain longer and kill this woman."

Kara saw in a reflection that it was LENA!? Lena was originally supposed to be getting the police but it appeared that now she clearly wasn't helping at all and only made Kara's job harder since she knew she needed to get Lena. 

Kara did not know however, that Lena was planning this. Not the actual whole pier attack, she isn't evil, just planning to be captured. Lena had thoughts about Kara and she had some thought that maybe Kara was Spider-Girl.

"Let her go! Take me!" Kara yelled in a deep voice. She couldn't risk Lena knowing because she knew that if Lena knew, Kara wouldn't have the courage to do what is necessary.

The thug started laughing while secretly moving behind Kara, "You actually think that just begging me to let her go will work? IT DOES NOT WORK LIKE THAT! These aren't like the movies and the hero can actually die." 

The thug shot 3 rounds at Kara. Thankfully for her spider sense, she dodged them all while webbing to the guy, knocking him out, and saving Lena. Kara restrained the guy and ran over to Lena, hoping she is ok, "Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?" 

Lena knew that Spider-Girl was using a deep voice to hide her actual voice. She needed to respond before she knew KARA would freak out, "Yes Spider-Girl. Thank you for saving me, the damsal in distress...."

"I don't believe that. I believe you are as strong as me. Well, without the powers of course." Kara laughed off because she knew how strong Lena was and she knew Lena would be strong after their relationship was over. She quickly grabbed Lena and carried her bridal style out of the building. Kara knew Lena would be safe away, so she had Lena wrap her arms around her neck from the back and swung away. 

Kara landed near her house with Lena. She quickly landed near a spot that no one would see them and let go of Lena safely. Once Lena is down, she knows she needs to say this or she will regret it, "Thank you for saving me Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Lena know early on because I feel all the stories are about her not knowing until like chapter 15 so it'll definitely have some effects later on.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kara to reveal herself. As I said, I'm going a different route than most stories.

"Thank you Kara." Lena supplied softly as she was taken off of Kara's back.

Kara started freaking out in her mind. How did Lena know? Has she known the whole time? The most important question to Kara was: with Lena knowing, will it endanger her even more?

"Ma'am, my....my name isn't Kara. L-I mean ma'am, I'm sorry if you confused me with anyone else." Kara quickly threw out in a hurry so she can just web away, but she was stuck there like her legs were concrete. All Kara was able to do was watch Lena.

Lena walked towards Kara and slowly lifted her mask just above her mouth. Lena wanted to go slowly so that Kara would not freak out and accidently do something she will regret. 

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara lightly but passionately. It slowly grew to be desperate but Lena did not allow even Kara's tongue, which asked for permission, to enter because she needed answers.

Lena slowly pulled away and with all her will, spoke out, "You're lips remind me a lot about my girlfriend, isn't that right Kara?"

Kara's head was leaning low, averting her gaze from seeing Lena. She couldn't look at her girlfriend who was standing there. The disappointment, betrayal, hurt, and even fury.

Kara, in a swift action, pulled her mask off to show her blonde hair that Lena knew it was hers. Kara was awaiting the brutal punishment of yelling, crying in a rant, breaking up, or even hitting Kara but it never came. Instead, Lena lifted Kara's head with her hand that was placed under Kara's cheek.

When Kara saw Lena's face, it was of hurt(why wouldn't her reaction be that), and also surprisingly love. Lena leaned in again and Kara met her halfway for a slow, but passionate kiss.

By the time they finished, they were both panting, unable to look away from each others eye sight.

"How did this happen?" Lena said, breaking the silence that was present.

Kara, still looking into Lena's eyes prepared herself for the story she never told anyone.....

____________________________

3 months ago.....

Kara had just got off the bus. Her school decided to do a last minute field trip for all the students. It was the last day of school and all the freshman were going to a laboratory. This laboratory had been experimenting with radiation to find ways to cure many diseases, illnesses, and physical/mental disabilities.

Kara walked in with her friend, Winn, who decided to go because he was also interested on what was going on. 

"Kara, what do you think they do with all that radiation?" Winn quickly questioned because he knew radiation wasn't safe if it used improperly.

Kara quickly defused any of his worries as he was starting to wheeze, an action that occurs when he panics, "Winn, it's perfectly safe. Why would they potentially endanger their lives every day if it wasn't safe. They're scientists, they're not that dumb."

When they caught up with their classmates, Kara had accidentally ran into one of the walls that was poorly lit, something that occurred more than it should. When she tried to go back to Winn, a group of people started surrounding Kara.

"Isn't this Alex Danvers' sister?" One of them asked in a rude manner to their friends.

"Yeah, it is. How are they even rela- oh wait...thats right, they aren't. Her parents died. Oh, this must be too easy, she can barely see. Clearly a trait she got from her dead beat parents, pun intended." One of the guys quickly forced out before pushing her. 

Kara got mad, borderline pissed off. How disrespectful can such a person, let alone multiple people be by making fun of someone's dead parents!?

Kara tried to run away but was quickly pushed back into the corner. Doing what she knew normally would just make her situation worse, but she was freaking out, she punch one of the guys in the face.

They all looked at their friend who had his hand on his mouth looking away from Kara. He slowly turned to Kara and right before he was going to do anything, a hand restrained the fist that was heading straight for her, "Why not pick on someone your own size?" James Olsen announced, saving Kara for like the millionth time.

They all rushed away while James helped Kara back to Winn, "Thank you so much James, I can't deal with them anymore...." Kara whispered in a depressed tone.

James tried to reassure Kara the best he can, "I'll always have your back Kara, we all will." 

After a while, the field trip was getting boring. It was near the end and nothing spectacular was happening. However, the last thing the students were going to see was a experiment with radiation. 

After it started, no one noticed that a spider had been in the the middle of the experiment and was infected by radiation. Once it was over, Kara was the closest to the experiment because she was the only one that actually watched it. However, the spider landed on her hand without her noticing. After a few seconds, the spider bit her hand.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kara screamed out, in pain since it hurt more than it should've because the spider was radioactive. She shook the spider off and quickly ran back to her class as they were heading for the busses.

1 day later.....

Kara woke up with a minor headache. The good thing is that it's Saturday and that school is over. All Kara could think about was the spider. Maybe she was allergic? However, when she went to pick up her glasses and wear them, she couldn't see anything. Having just woke up, Kara ignored it and went downstairs to eat.

"Kara?! What are you doing without your glasses? Remember the last time you didn't wear them? You fell and sprained your arm!" Kara's adoptive mother, Eliza yelled. Ever since Kara's parents died, Eliza has given Kara the love and support she has needed to get past that incident.

"Eliza, I'm fine. I just wanted to eat first. I'm heading to the boardwalk today." Kara explained, knowing if she told Eliza about her eye sight, she would freak out.

After Kara ate, she ran back to her room and started getting ready. Before she put her shirt on, she noticed in her mirror that she had abs.

"Woah....when did this happen?! This is AMAZING!" Kara couldn't hide her excitement as her body was finally what she always wanted it to be. She was no longer weak and skinny, one of the many reasons why she has been bullied. Kara didn't even say bye as she left for the boardwalk.

Running was easy now. All of a sudden, Kara was able to run faster than anyone in Midvale and she was barely getting tired. She used to not even run a quarter mile before giving up due to exhaustion. Kara was already at the beach in less than 10 minutes. It used to take her 45 minutes. If she actually tried, maybe 30 minutes at best.

When Kara began exploring the boardwalk, everyone was staring at her. She knew they were all looking but it started to freak her out. Kara ran, once again, but this time she wasn't looking where she was going. In less than 10 seconds, Kara heard a sound that she had never heard before and she flipped over a car that was going 45 mph. 

She ran far into an alley as she began freaking out, "WHAT WAS THAT?! What did I just do!?" Kara started to have a hard time breathing as she appeared to be having a panic attack. After she was able to call down, her fingers started to itch.

She looked at her hands and weird little hairs that Kara had known spiders had called scopulae, were appearing on her hands. Due to her paying attention in biology, she knew that they allowed spiders to climb walls. 

Kara turned to the building next to her and began to slowly climb up the wall. In a few seconds, she was already 15 feet above the ground. 

When Kara got up to the roof, she was able to jump great distances without getting a scratch, something that felt impossible. It felt like a comic book or a dream, but it was real. More real than anything had felt.

It especially felt real when Kara, using her new powers, face planted onto a billboard. Thankfully, due to her powers, it appeared that her body was more resilient to harm and could heal faster than normal. 

Kara was given the opportunity to intern at CatCo Worldwide Media as an assistant for Cat Grant. It gave Kara the perfect excuse to test her abilities. With Kara working at CatCo, she was able to see the trouble people went through in crime. The homicide, injuries, robberies, and arson.

Kara hated arson the worst because a fire is what had killed her parents. With her parents gone, she felt the need to do what was necessary to make sure others never had to feel the pain of losing everything. After a week and a half, Kara was able to create a suit using designs from sports uniforms and some advice to create Spider-Girl.

With National City having high heights, Kara was able to quickly learn to use her powers to the best of their abilities, at the time. By the time of mid August, Spider-Girl was loved throughout National City and even bordering places, including Midvale. All the while getting the attention, Kara had a personal record for her self confidence and finally took initiative on something she wanted to do for a few years.

_____________________

Present day....

Lena sat there, with her mouth open as Kara had just told her how she became Spider-Girl, Lena's personal hero. Lena also knew that Kara had some pride going on before school started and she finally figured out why, "This is why you asked me out?"

"Yes, but the way we ended off things hurt me so much. I needed to do what I thought I saw was right...." Kara forced out. It was too hard for Kara to tell Lena this as she now needed to do what was truly right for Lena's protection.

Lena quickly moved next to Kara and held her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. When Lena spoke, she gave Kara a look that only had one recipient that shall not be named, "I'm not saying that in a mean way. If becoming Spider-Girl is what made you ask me out, I'm glad. Not because I'm dating a superhero, well not it's really cool to know, but because it finally gave you the self esteem you have always deserved."

When Lena said those, Kara couldn't deny the few years that fell from her face. That really is what Kara has wanted since her parents died. The confidence in herself. She had multiple opportunities to do great things at Midvale but didn't because she didn't believe in herself.

"I'll be right back," Kara emotionally breathed out. Leaving at this moment was hard, but she did need to get her clothes back or else someone will find her bag.

"If it is alright with me asking, where are you going?" Lena questioned. She had felt they were finally getting somewhere only for Kara to leave when Lena knew she could rely on Kara and feel safe with Kara more than ever. Kara being a superhero also reassured Lena her love for Kara. 

Kara saw the hurt in Lena's reaction, so she quickly calmed her down, "I'm just heading back to the pier to get my clothes. Could you maybe wait till I come back? I shouldn't be long."

Lena began to blush as she tilted her head down to avoid embarrassment, especially from Kara while choking out, "Y...yes, I'll be here, for you...."

Kara seemed content that Lena was ok with Kara being a superhero that risked her life everyday. It allowed Kara to even question giving Lena up because not only did she want to but also Lena did not want to either.

After standing there awkwardly for a few moments, Kara tilted Lena's head up to her and softly kissed her. Allowing Lena to relax into the kiss and gave both of the women the answer for what they both questioned, would this work. 

Kara backed up, regretfully, while Lena chased her lips. Kara lightly touched Lena's hand again and gave her a full ear to ear smile. Before she turned away, Lena hugged her with the force that would've given old Kara a bruise.

"Text me when you get there?" Lena quietly asked, hoping that their relationship was at the point where they allowed each other reassuring texts all the time that they were ok and coming back to them.

Kara once again leaned into Lena for a lip lock that would have been seen in a movie. Lena pulled back this time, but she was smiling at Kara who tried moving glasses that weren't even on her face. 

Kara stepped slowly away from Lena and had gratefully said, "Of course." Kara didn't know how she was able to talk and most definitely did not know how she was able to walk away from this beauty in front of her, even if it's just to get her clothes.

Kara pulled her mask on and jumped up into the air, web slinging back to the boardwalk where an attack had just happened to her favorite place and favorite person.


	5. Where are we going from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching the Raimi Spider-Man trilogy really shows why Tobey is the best.

Even though Kara regretted leaving, she needed to. Clearing her head was the best thing to do in this situation. Web slinging was the easiest thing for Kara to clear her head. 

Thankfully, she had to actually go somewhere so it lucked out for her. Kara just needed a breather. However, Kara just needed to sit and relax for a while. She needed to relieve stress. 

Kara landed on the roof of a store and just sat there. Kara was hiding behind a wall so no one could see her. The only thing she could think about was Lena. The girl that she loves and was the first girl she has ever liked. Ever since she moved to Midvale 6 years ago, Kara had been attracted to her 

Thankfully for her powers, she finally asked her out. It is the same powers that might force her to break up with Lena. It was like god wanted her to be happy but then needed to ruin her at the same time. 

During her thoughts, Kara got a text message that brought her back to the real world. Lena..... she's still at that park near her house. Kara needed to get the bag from the pier now.

LENAXO- Kara are you ok? It's been 10 minutes. I'm starting to get worried. Please respond as soon as you can.

Kara sent Lena a text that said she was just stopping a robbery and never meant to worry her. Kara quickly started web slinging to the pier and actually almost hit a billboard, again, because she kept thinking about her girlfriend.

Getting back was harder. Kara needed to go back to where Lena is. It would be really disrespectful to just leave her, and she did promise to come back to Lena.

When Kara actually landed, she saw Lena in front of her, not even knowing she was there. Kara took that time to hide and change into her clothes. When she came out, Lena was still looking at the lake. 

This spot was a spot they both discovered when they were younger. Kara lightly tapped Lena's shoulder and she turned 180* in the blink of an eye. She hugged Kara, not wanting to let her go. Although Lena loved Kara so much and actually enjoyed her being a superhero, the thought of Kara getting injured hurt Lena. How dare someone hurt her girlfriend, the person trying to do something right?!

"How did it go?" Was the only thing that Lena said to broke the silence. To her, it was a stupid question since it must've gone well but Kara had a look that knew something was wrong.

Lena began to worry and could say almost nothing since she felt her lips were glued together, "Kara? Darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lena, but I have to do this."

"Do what? Kara, you're scarring me." Lena definitely was freaking out. Her breath was starting to become irregular.

"Lena, I love you. I always wil-" Kara was immediately cut off by a sob from Lena.

Lena began to back up from Kara. She couldn't believe it. Kara was actually breaking up with her. Lena was finally happy for once and was able to be herself with someone, "No. No. No. Don't you dare finish that."

"Lena, I'm sorry. I have to do this, to protect you. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me. I can't allow that to happen, even if it means doing something that is hard for me." Kara forced out, doing her best to not interrupt herself with sobs but she does have tears falling from her eyes.

Lena walked towards Kara and punch her shoulder, as hard as she can. By this point, Lena was breaking down. Kara couldn't do this, and Lena wouldn't let her, "Kara, I swear to fucking god if you go through this! I'm not allowing you to do it, I don't care. I only care about you. Nothing will happen Kara, I will be safe."

"You promise?"

Lena, taken back by how easy Kara gave in. Lena didn't know how much Kara needed Lena, she was able to keep Kara sane. Lena kept her happy. 

"Of course." Is all Lena needed to say before Kara walked into her and kissed her. They stay there for a long time. Neither of them wanted to stop at all.

Due to it being a secluded spot that they only know, it was easier for them to stay there. Both of them couldn't stop, but knew they needed to. Somehow, they both stood back at the same time. 

"Wanna go to the boardwalk....again?" Is what they both said after minutes of a make out session and panting from losing their breath.

After Lena had the ability to breathe regularly for a few moments, she finally answered, "Yes....but can you maybe swing me there?" Lena had slowly moved her fingers up and down Kara's arm, in a way to flirt with her.

"You never have to ask me, I will always do it with you."

Lena couldn't resist herself and kissed Kara again. This was more desperate but ended quickly as they both got alarms saying that school had ended. When those alarms went off, they laughed it off and this time however, Kara held Lena in a hug. 

She jumped a few feet in the air and began swinging. She went slower than normal for Lena's sake especially since she didn't want to hurt the person she loves. 

Lena had always been scarred of heights and Kara swinging made her sick to her stomach. With it being Kara, she could ignore that. Kara made her feel safe for once in her life. Even with her doing something that scared the deal out of her, only Kara mattered.

They landed around 2 blocks from the boardwalk so no one would see them. This would be the first time they both would be open that there was a relationship between them. Walking to the boardwalk would be great for them. Not only because Kara would actually keep up, but because people would finally see them together. 

People seemed to be happy for both Kara and Lena. Seeing Kara being happy was many Midvale locals hope. Ever since she moved there, she always seemed depressed due to her parents death. They were also surprised it was Lena. Everyone there had head of the Luthors and the shady business that went on in LutherCorp.

Lena's parents and even brother were found guilty of multiple things. Homicide is just the tip of the iceberg. Lena was destined to become CEO of the company by the time she was 18. However, she wanted to push that to 23. Lena wanted some more of innocence years before she was forced to fully grow up. 

With Lena's father dying by the time she was 14, her mother was left as CEO. However, she was not able to successfully hide all the experiments done on people, assassinations on people trying to reveal secrets, tax evasion, fraud, and other illegal acts they did. Even Lex was involved. Her own brother that she thought was innocent actually helped their parents with the experiments that killed dozens of people. Maybe even hundreds, a fact she will find out once she takes her job at LutherCorp.

This is why she is pushing her relationship with Kara. Kara was the only person that didn't see her as a Luthor. Made her feel normal and actually loved her for her. Lena knew that even with Kara loving her, she needed the support of the public. Even with Lena being at most 7 years off of becoming the CEO, she had plans. The first was changing LutherCorp into LCorp. A sort of restart. She was also going to be more open on what they were doing to make sure there wasn't much confusion in what was happening in LCorp. 

Lena knew everyone was questioning why it was Lena. She knew it perfectly. It was not uncommon for someone to express their distaste with the Luthers. Since Lena was the one not in jail, they directed it to her. In fact, she didn't know this, but it would happen on the say to the boardwalk. 

On their way, a group of peers from their school walked up to them. All of them looked smug while looking at Kara and Lena. When Lena saw this, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Well look at this. Danvers and Luthor. Do you need help Kara? Is she paying you to keep quiet about her parents killing your family? Don't be afraid to tell us." One of the girls in the co-ed group rolled off their tongue easily, like she prepared for it. The group of 3 guys and 4 girls all laughed at the remark. They believed that neither of the women would do anything, but they clearly didn't know what pissing off a superhero by saying shit about her girlfriend would be like. 

In less than the amount of time it took to say it, Kara punched that girl so hard that it not only took the wind out of her and pushed her back, it blacked her out for a few seconds. The whole group looked completely shocked at Kara while helping their friend up, who already had bruising on her face. They ran before they could say anything since to be honest, Kara scared the shit out of them.

"Thank you Kara." Is all what Lena said. Lena just couldn't talk. Everything that was and about her family didn't affect her. Saying her family killed Kara's was like taking a sledgehammer and slamming it against her heart.

"It's no problem. What the hell was that?! Why would they say that, HOW COULD THEY SAY THAT!?"

"It's alright Kara, I'm used to it." Lena responded with, hoping it would just push the conversation away. That was far from the truth. 

"It doesn't mean it was right." Kara quickly let out. How messed up could someone be to actually say that is all she thought.

Lena's eyes twinkled as she truly realised what Kara did for her, "I know, but to be honest, that was kinda hot. The way you defended me."

"Yeah?"

What Kara said didn't matter to Lena. She rushed her lips to Kara's. The only thing that did matter at that moment was Kara. The way she defended her girlfriend was something she was not used to. Not just Kara actually defending herself and someone, but also someone defending Lena. They stood there for a while, taking in their situation while kissing. 

Lena was the first to pull back for air. She looked at Kara with this level of affection that Kara in my experienced with her parents. It did something to Kara as she started to smile while tearing up a little. Kara closed the distance by giving Lena a tight hug that they could agree both needed. 

After their hug, Kara interlocked their fingers and happily strutted down to the boardwalk for their realistic first date. Kara knew deep down that this wasn't their first date as she had been planning a real one for months. All Kara needed was a perfect moment, and she knew that her moment would come sooner than later. Not now, but soon.


	6. Why deny it when you know what to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always planned for it to happen, I just waited to develop them a little before I did it. This is the start of Kara doing what she believes is necessary.

It was a few weeks after they first went out at the boardwalk. Everything was great. Crime was low in National City and Kara was able to easily stop any crime. Although that was important, what mattered was Lena. Their relationship was at an amazing high. Something they both were surprised by. Since when were they actually happy?

Everything seemed to be working out for them and seemed to just keep getting better, but something bit back.

It was late September, almost early October. The beaches were closed. The leaves on trees had turned from green to red or had fallen off. It was almost like a stereotype fall town. The temperature slowly dropped to an average of at most 65 if they were lucky. Everyone began wearing light jackets, long sleeved shirts, and jeans. 

It all worked out for Kara. She was easily able to hide the web marks on her arms. It was the main reason why if she was with anyone except Lena, she wore long sleeved shirts or a jacket. Always. No one except Lena knew Kara was Spider-Girl. 

It started off as a normal day. Kara came into school and talked with her friends for a half hour. Some public affection to Lena but that was normal. Her friends knew the seriousness of their relationship.

Kara began to actually start to befriend her sisters friend, Sam. In fact, Kara helped Sam with Alex after she found out that Sam liked Alex. Everything was great that day. Her classes were actually interesting, they always are, but today just felt different. She felt great. Kara would never expect what would happen.

Kara just arrived to the cafeteria. She went to the table her friends sat at. When she looked at the table, she saw Lena sitting there happy. It was a good day for her. It wasn't a rare occurrence, but it just made Kara enjoy her life. 

She sat next to Lena and took part in the conversation that was happening, "Come on, you seriously believe Spider-Girl goes here? That's so stupid. She works in National City. Sure, she might visit neighboring areas, but it's just National City."

"Kara, I know what I'm talking about. I've taken many reports from social media. I ran it through a program and it seems after she's done in National City, she comes back here. She's also too young to be a college student and I guess she's around maybe 5 foot 6 at most, so she has to go here." Winn spat out quickly. How he remembered all of that, no one knew.

That is really when Kara began to freak out. If just Winn could figure that out, who else could. When Lena saw her, she held her hand under the table. At that moment, her spider sense went off. She looked around and then a loud boom went off, followed by more. In a split second, Kara jumped back after an explosion went off near the cafeteria.

Thankfully no one saw Kara as she was on the wall, above where the explosion came from. It appeared the epicenter wasn't the cafeteria, but below them. There was a gaping whole in the middle of the cafeteria, thankfully no one sat there. That was where the schools mascot image was.

She jumped down but realized that her table was near the epicenter. She rushed to the table and saw that none of her friends were nearby. This is all it took for her to start to freak out, "LENA? WINN? JAMES? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU'RE OK!"

She automatically heard coughs and ran towards them. She saw James and Winn laying near each other. Thankfully, they had landed on some equipment that subsidized their fall. However seeing them made her fear the worst, what happened to Lena. Just thinking of Lena is making Kara physically sick, "WHERE'S LENA? GUYS HELP ME, WE NEED TO FIND LENA!"

James and Winn came to their senses right after Kara mentioned that she couldn't find Lena. They quickly got up and ran around the cafeteria. Kara began to worry more and more after their search failed. Kara had ushered James and Winn out of the cafeteria so that she could use her powers since she was the last one in there.

Smoke had been filling the cafeteria and Kara, knowing her powers, knew she would be almost unaffected to the smoke except for maybe a sore throat at worst. After 10 minutes, she finally heard coughing that was extreme. Like someone lungs were barely holding out, and Kara knew exactly who it was. Lena.

Kara quickly webbed her way to Lena and cried when she saw Lena stuck under rubble. Lena's reaction to seeing Kara is what really killed her, "Kara....thank God. Please hurry....I don't know how long I can breathe. I can't feel my leg."

Lena was also crying too, but Kara didn't waste any moment. She picked up the rubble on Lena and quickly picked her up bridal style. She brought Lena outside and allowed her to rest for a moment. Kara quickly changed info her Spider-Girl outfit, breaking her shirt's buttons as she pulled it off as hard as possible. Once she changed, she didn't put her mask on. 

Kara wanted Lena to see a friendly face as she swung to the Midvale hospital. She landed on the roof and quickly put her mask on. She placed Lena into bridal style, a differing of the way she held her like the time they went to the boardwalk. Kara jumped down and ran into the hospital, doing the only thing possible, "SOMEONE HELP! I NEED DOCTORS NOW! THIS WOMAN WAS JUST HURT DURING AN EXPLOSION!"

Several doctors ran to them. Kara couldn't count or concentrate as she only thought of her unconscious girlfriend in her arms. Once out of her arms, Kara webbed up to the roof. It allowed her to fully process the situation. She sat there for maybe 15 minutes, crying. She couldn't deal with the fact that she was right. Lena was hurt because of her. It was this moment that Kara knew she needed to do what was necessary. This was the moment that she had to break up with Lena.

Kara left to get some clothes and came back. Lena was in surgery at that moment. Her left lung was collapsed. Her right leg was broken and in a few hours, after surgery, she would get a cast. 

After surgery, Lena was put into a room near the cafeteria. A personal request that was made because of Kara. Kara was also given access to her room. That would be something Lena would regret giving because when Kara came in, her heart broke. 

Seeing Lena on her bed, cast on her leg, and a tube in her mouth killed Kara for the second time in the same day. Lena suffered so much because of Kara. She almost died because of Kara. She believed Lena. She knew it wasn't Lena's fault, but deep down, Kara knew she shouldn't of listened. Someone, doing the same thing as Winn, found out Kara went to Midvale High.

It was night. Kara decided to stay there, she texted Eliza that she would stay with her girlfriend to make sure that Lena had a friendly face. While sitting next to Lena, all she could think was Lena almost dying. It was an aching pain that Kara couldn't deny. She needed to do this. 

To make sure Lena did not change her mind, Kara wrote a letter during the middle of the night. It took the whole night, but she finished it almost 30 minutes before she had to leave. Her school was forced to divide it's students with surrounding schools so that their school year will go on. Lena would be in the hospital for a few weeks, but Kara had asked her sister to be there for Lena. 

Kara couldn't stay there anymore. If she stayed, it would hurt Kara even more than it already did. To see Lena suffering is something that wouldn't make the situation any better. Letting Alex be here would allow Lena to not only see a face she can trust, but Alex didn't care for Lena as much as she did. There was obviously no doubt that Alex cared for her, but not close to Kara. It would hurt Alex to see Lena like this, but it wouldn't kill her like it would do to Kara.

She couldn't take anymore emotional distress as she watched the woman she loved go through so much pain because of her. Breaking up with Lena is the way Kara believed would keep her safer than being with her.

Kara saw that time was finally running out before she had to leave. Kara decided to walk so that she didn't have to use her powers that much today. Everyone at her school was given the option to have a short break, but Kara couldn't do that. She wanted to get as much work as possible so she didn't have to think of Lena. If she did, she would run back to this room. 

Before Kara left, she signed her name on the note that will be left for Lena. The break up letter that will hurt Lena now most likely, but overall would keep her safer than she was with Lena. Kara kissed Lena's temple as she walked out of her room and out of the hospital. 

On her way from school, she had gotten calls from Lena and multiple of texts. Kara didn't want to deal with it, so she muted her phone. Kara did not want to deal with all that emotion. She couldn't or, at that street, she would break down. Kara just needed another 2 minutes and she wouldn't have to worry about Lena for the rest of the day.

Her school day was helping her a little. She was able to not think of Lena as much. She overworked herself making sure she did work that was required from the day before and any work that was due at later dates. When she was done, she did optional work that was not required, but she forced herself to do. It gave Kara the distraction needed to not think about Lena's situation.

'Alex can care for her,' is what Kara kept saying to herself whenever Lena was brought up into her head. Especially during lunch. Lunch was a wierd time. She decided to go into the library and read a long book that was there. She didn't finish it, but it allowed her to just relax for the first time in 24 hours. She only thought about the book. 

The rest of the day was steady for her. No thoughts of a differing Lena came up to much and she had English after lunch so it helped her relieve herself of some emotional thoughts. 

It also occurred to Kara that Alex had even sent her calls and texts. Kara knew Alex sent them because she saw Kara's note. The note that had ended something Kara wanted. During her life, Kara learned of a lesson that kept appearing. First with her parents and now with Lena. Kara put it best as this, "Sometime to do what's right, you need to give up the things you want the most, even our dreams."

That thought is what pushed Kara to break up with Lena. That one thought. Kara spent hours making that decision. Her thoughts couldn't stop in her last class, chemistry, Lena's favorite. Lena always enjoyed science. Kara thought school would help, but this hurt her. She was having a better day overtime but now at the end of the day, it was crashing down.

However, what she didn't know how much worse of a day Lena was having....


	7. Recovering is harder without the person you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last night. It was my cousins birthday and I was so tired that I fell asleep almost as soon as I laid down.

It was a few minutes after Kara had left. Lena had just woken up to an empty room. It was surprising to Lena because Kara had promised to stay with Lena. It seemed that the tube was removed since it, being obvious, wasn't in her mouth anymore. Her breathing was normal but sometimes it hurt. Her leg was sadly still broken and she had a mean headache that is easily diagnosed as a concussion. Lena spent the next 5 minutes thinking that Kara had just went to the cafeteria. She knew that Kara had been gone since she woke up, but now she was getting worried about Kara. Lena was about to get up when she looked at the note. The note Kara had left for Lena. Lena picked up the note, the front had Kara's name in cursive. Lena immediately calmed down and when saw Kara's name in her beautiful handwriting, it warmed her heart. She picked the note up and opened it....

_Lena,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you in the hospital room. It hurt so much seeing you be in such pain that I haven't felt ever. It hurt much more knowing that you were hurt because of me. A few weeks ago, you persuaded me to believe that nothing would happen to you because of me. However, yesterday proved you wrong. I don't blame you since it was my fault you were hurt. When Winn said he was able to track that I went to Midvale, I knew someone else could. It's also common knowledge that everyone has lunch at the same time. The bomb went off in a spot that was directed towards our lunch because I do not look physically like a senior or junior._

_Yesterday just hurt me so much as I said. While swinging to the hospital, seeing you pale, unconscious, and unresponsive made me feel like when my parents had died. I tried my best to keep these feelings down, but I can't. You're safety is one of my first priorities and I failed because I'm me. I told you I wouldn't do this, but I cannot keep myself from not doing this if it meant you would be safer._

_I hope you forgive me, but I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to break up with you, but right now it's the best choice. If you never want to speak to me again, that's fine. If keeping you safe means I have to sacrifice our relationship as girlfriends or just friends, I would do it every time. As I just mentioned, if you just want to be friends after this, I'll be ok with your decision. Hiding my feelings will be difficult but I will agree with your decision. _

_Breaking up with you is not easy, but it's what I have to do to keep my loved one safe. I'm sorry, I'll love you always but I have to do this. _

_Love, _

_Kara._

Just reading it already hurt Lena physically. It made it hard to breathe. Emotionally, hurt way worse. 'I thought we had talked about this...' is Lena's first thought. The next was to contact Kara.

Lena's hand were hurting from how much she sent to Kara. In just 10 minutes, she sent over 20 texts asking Kara to come back they all ranged from, 

"**Please don't do this Kara, I love you. This was just a one time thing. We'll make it work. COME BACK NOW!!!!**"

To,

"**Kara, I know you hurt from this. This isn't right, you should be here, by my side. I can't do this by myself, in fact, I won't allow it. You're my girlfriend and we are supposed to talk.**"

Lena called Kara's sister through their house phone and she had just arrived, not knowing what happened, "Hey Lena! I just got your text and....are you crying? Hey, hey, hey, what happened? You can tell me..." Looking at Alex took any restraint she had left and Lena began sobbing into Alex's shoulders. For a while, she did that.

After her sobs stopped and it was single tears, Lena ranted, "Kara broke up with me. I don't know why she did. She just left in the morning I suppose and she didn't even tell me where she went. She just left me here alone!" Alex was shocked. Lena obviously lied that she didn't know because Alex had no idea that Kara was Spider-Girl, but she needed to tell Alex about the break up. Alex got her phone out as soon as the rant started and began texting Kara. There were no replies. 

Alex began spamming Kara's phone but quickly ended since she knew Kara would just turn off her ringer. Alex went back to hug Lena as she began to cry again. Alex couldn't believe Kara would do this. The same Kara that always talked about her liking Lena, assuring Alex that Lena was nothing like her family at all. The Kara that cried her eyes out when she told Alex how she accidentally pushed Lena away after Lena confessed she liked Kara. How could the Kara that loved Lena so much just randomly break up with her was Alex's only thought.

They both don't know how long they sat there. They just know it was long enough for Lena to get tired. Tired from crying her heart out. Alex laid Lena down as she sat next to her, waiting for her to fall asleep. Once she did, she wrote a short message to Lena saying that if she needed her, use the number that was written. Alex never gave Lena her number but now it seemed like the perfect opportunity to give her sister's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, her number. After she finished, she left the hospital to find Kara, however, she didn't know that Kara had already left Midvale. 

_______________________ 

National City.....

Kara needed to get far away from Midvale. All she could think about was Lena. Fighting crime is an easy way to get her mind off of something. Web slinging was but the last time she really did it was with Lena hurt. Kara saw a guy assault a woman just walking around. She jumped down and webbed the guy away from her. The guy attempted to punch Kara, but she easily dodged it and pushed him to a wall of a building while webbing him up to it. She made sure the woman was okay and asked her to call the cops so they could arrest the guy that assaulted her.

Kara jumped up and started swinging through the city. Kara had bought an ear piece that was connected to her mask. Whenever a call would come, the contact would appear before Kara made the command of accepting or declining the call. It was her own version of Alexa. It would play police chatter on their walkie talkies, it would also read out any text messages she had received.

Kara had just turned a corner where a policeman reported a mugging just a block from Kara. She quickly solved that problem too. It was a little tougher as it was a group of 4 guys, but Spider-Girl was able to do the job. They were sleeping while dangling from a lamppost when another policeman went off in her ear. It was a few hours after she had left Midvale and it was almost dark. Kara had school tomorrow since today was Thursday, but she decided to stay for a few more minutes. In those few minutes she had gotten a report about a bank heist about 7 blocks from her current position, 'guess I can't leave yet'.

Kara arrived at the bank and quickly went in through a vent. She hated going through vents since most would make her suit dirty. She would have to clean it by itself since it would stain anything. All the more reasons why she would just wish the NCPD would finally like her. It would make her job easier, but it's not a complication at the moment. She landed in the bank and saw that sand was everywhere. "Weird, didn't know we had a beach party in banks now," was Kara's attempt at a joke while she went to investigate what was going on. She then heard a loud, creaking noise. She went to go after it, but then the bank's vault door was thrown at her. In a flash, she jumped up to the roof. Kara knew that no technology had the ability to do that, well to her knowledge. This either must be people that were paid or stole some technology that she's never heard of.

After a few seconds, only one guy walked out. In a green shirt and pants. Kara waited for more to come out, but it was just him. This definitely broke Kara's brain, 'Did one guy actually do all of this?' There was no time to find out because he was leaving. She jumped down and webbed the bags of money away from him, causing him to turn in her direction, "You know, if I didn't know any better, but stealing is not right. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

Kara was automatically hit with something behind her head. She didn't expect it, which is why she couldn't dodge it. She looked up and saw sand hands coming from the guy while they were connected to the floor. She jumped back up into her more iconic Spider-Girl poses while the guy just laughed her off, "Well, I never really listened to my mother. She wasn't worth my time." "You'd underestimate the power a woman has." 

"You'd also underestimate the power a man has," the guy refuted with. It was good, but she was getting tired of him. She jumped at him but saw a large block of sand heading towards her. She used her hands to jump over the sand but was hit with the same block, sending her back. The sand disappeared and were replaced by his hands. This was definitely now the work of one guy. How he had these powers, she had no idea, but she needed to stop him.

She webbed a wall to him, using both hands and back up only to shoot towards him once she let go. She directly hit in the the chest, but her hands were stuck now. She looked up to see the guys smug face and was she was hit in the head by his fist. He ran towards the bags but Kara tripped him with her using webs to pull his legs from the ground. The guy was understandably pissed off, and she used that for her amusement, "You know, that it's fall. We don't throw beach parties anymore."

All she got was a pissed off guy running towards her. His hands once again shifted into sand, but they resembled his hands. 'Probably his versions of brass knuckles,' is what Kara believed as he attempted to hit her. She was able to dodge his swings since he didn't send anything she didn't expect. Kara tried her best to attack him, but it just caused some sand to come off his face in the air, or one of her hands got stuck, which allowed him a free hit.

Hitting him with web balls didn't do much since it would just go through him. Even just webbing him arms or legs didn't do much since it seemed there was almost no reaction. They attacked each other for minutes until the guy got a good hit on Kara's face, which made her not only have a black eye at that point, but split her bottom lip. He didn't see it so that was good, but another jack landed at her ribs. She was pushed back with such force that when she hit a wall, she broke it.

Kara tried to get up, but she couldn't. There was too much pain. The cops were coming in and before the guy went away with the cash, she was able to web them towards her. In return, he transformed into a cloud of sand and flew away through one of the broken windows. As the cop's footsteps were getting closer, she webbed herself up to the ceiling and crawled through the same way she got in. 

________________ 

Getting to Midvale was more difficult that she thought. Every swing hurt a lot. Kara even had to take her mask off because it hurt her face. She was beaten. It felt like the way it was before she got her powers. Those few months, she barely could remember getting punched with the intent of hurt felt like. Her spider sense protected her and her abilities helped a lot. In this fight, she was too overwhelmed by this guy's abilities and everything he threw at her in the battle. Projectiles, slipping on sand, her hands getting stuck, or his mean versions of brass knuckles.

She landed just a few feet from her house. She quickly rushed herself to the backyard. No one could see her. She crawled up at a pace that did not hurt her, she opened her window, and went into her room. She changed out of her suit and hid it. She needed to rest but when she closed her window, footsteps were automatically walking towards her room that she shared with Alex. 

The door was blasted open by Alex. The look in Alex's face like she wanted to kill Kara. Kara stood near the window, looking at Alex. Motionless, Kara stood there for god knows how long. Alex slowly walked to her sister and punched her in the face. Something she was good at since she began training at a gym. "What the hell were you thinking?" Was all Alex was able to muster. Leaving Lena alone and breaking up with her was definitely not the right move. The girl cried for such a long time.

After Alex had left and spent an hour and a half looking for Kara, Lena texted her to come back. Upton returning, Lena cried into her shoulders longer. Kara, in a shocked expression, allowed the hit to happen. Her face was still until she slowly turned back towards Alex who was definitely pissed at her for a reason she definetly forgot due to tonight's fight.

Alex back away and knew what she was going to say, "What the hell were you thinking?! You want to know what happened today? I got a call from Lena. She told me exactly what you did. You broke up with her? Why? It's not the only thing that was stupid. You did it to her right after she almost DIED! You promised to her that you would keep her safe and stay by her side but you left her.

You know what happened after I came into the hospital? I saw Lena there on the bed, crying. She told me what happened and I couldn't believe it. The sister who told me how much she liked Lena. The sister that cried her heart out that she might have blown it after she accidentally rejected Lena when she confessed her feelings to you. The sister that, when she talked with Lena, couldn't stop jumping or moving because you were now dating the girl that you crushed on for years accepted being her girlfriend. The sister that couldn't stop telling me that Lena kissed you.... 

She cried so much she actually fell asleep. I left for an hour and a half but YOU WERE GONE! I looked almost all near our house and that school you went to. Nothing. You want to know what happened next? I got another call from Lena asking, begging, me to come back. When I did, she cried on my shoulder again. She asked me to stay and I did. All I saw was Lena crying. I gave her tissues and some chocolate but nothing. I forced her to actually drink something because she was getting dehydrated. She fell asleep due to exhaustion. Before that, she told me what the letter said. You blame yourself?! Why? You did nothing wrong! Just because some sick people do some sick things don't matter. The worst part was you saying you were even willing to end your relationship all together or just go back to friends is what hurt me and Lena the most. The fact that you don't even ca-"

Before Alex could finish, Kara interrupted her, with such anger that could make her lose restraint, "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!? I DO. IF YOU ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION, I SAID I WAS DOING THAT TO PROTECT HER. Before you give me advice on relationships, maybe you should experience a serious one. Hopefully Sam will ask you so that you'd know how much you would sacrifice for someone you love." Kara ran out of their room, slamming the door and ran into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked herself in. All Kara had the ability to do was cry. Her legs gave out at one point but, even as she fell, all she did was cry. Cry about how much she hurt Lena, even after doing what she knew was right. It was 2 already when Kara finally stood up. 

She had stopped crying a few hours ago, but she sat there. Kara brushed her teeth and got ready for school hours before she was supposed to wake up, but she didn't want to be near Alex right now. Being near Alex will most likely cause her to either go to Lena, apologize, and hopefully try to be back together, or just punch her. She would try to restrain herself, but in this state, there was no restraint if she tried attacking someone either. Even her family. After she finished, she wrote a note to Eliza saying that she wanted to leave early for the library. Alex's note, went like this:

_Alex_

_Don't ever say I don't care about Lena. If you experienced love and were in my position, you would do the exact same thing. Stay away from me. I don't want to talk right now. If you see me, just walk away from me. I know you don't understand why I had to do this, but one day you will. Take care of Lena for me please, I can't be there now but you can. I know you're mad at me, but do it for Lena's sake._

_Sincerely,_

_Kara_

She slid the paper under their door and left the house. With her school supplies, she went to the library. The library was one of her favorite places. Thankfully it was open 24/7. She had enough time to read one of the longer books, "The Winds of War", in its entirety before she had to leave for school. 

At 6:30, she once again left to the same destination she did before. She had noticed a bundle of texts from both Alex and Lena, but she ignored them. The fact that Lena was breaking down hurt her, but she knew with Alex being there, she would be ok. 

That day at school, she decided to spend more time drawing. Kara was decent at it, but now it allowed her imagination to run wild. However, all she could draw was Lena. Every picture was Lena. They accurately presented her and were very well done. However, some people did not like the attention Lena was getting from Kara.

"Pretty picture for a girl that deserved to be in the hospital." Is the first thing someone said to Kara at this school. 

"Is that the picture that the police will use for her arrest? To be honest, I'm surprised a witness is able to draw such amazing pictures for someone that doesn't deserve it. One thing she doesn't deserve is someone like you. She deserves to be impaled by a pitchfork in my opinion. You are too blind to see it. That girl deserves to be with the rest of her shit fam-" the girl continued with.

Kara not so kindly interrupted the girl by slamming her against a wall, and thoroughly explained, "Lena. Is. Not. Her. Family. She deserves me more than she deserves the hate towards her just because of her last name. If you weren't so naive, you'd see that."

Kara was forced back by a teacher and was sent down to the principals. It didn't matter that she was getting detention. All that mattered was Lena. Who could actually say the shit she gets. Just because her last name is Luthor doesn't mean she's as cruel or bad as her relatives. Lena is the greatest person she knows. If people took the time to know her, they'd see it too. 

The meeting with the principal wasn't that bad. Sure she would have to stay for an hour after school and have Saturday detention, but that wasn't worrying Kara. At that point, Kara had completely forgot about that sand guy. 'Sand guy sounds stupid. What about, Sandman? Has a nice ring to it' was the only thoughts Kara had during that meeting with the principal. Sandman and Lena.

Kara was obviously still emotionally fragile after Lena almost dying, writing the note, and now hearing what she did to Lena. The beating that she took from Sandman was just the icing on the cake. It made things so much harder for Kara. Her lip was normal by now. However, she still had a black eye and her rib still hurt like a son of a bitch. If she moved too much on one side, boom, pain. Stretched, boom, pain. Wrote in the wrong way, boom, pain.

It really reminded her how it was like before she got her powers. Where she was an easy target for bullies. Being physically weak and also with bad vision did not help. Getting picked on constantly everywhere in school, and on the bus really didn't help. Lena did. Lena was the only one that she confided it. It was mutual. 

Kara was the first one since when Lex was younger that Lena was able to talk with. She let her walls down with Kara after they met one day while Kara was getting picked on. She saved Kara from the beating was that going to continue and they stayed close ever since. Letting her walls down was one of the many reasons why Lena fell in love with Kara. 

It was also that she was beautiful. It was bad for Kara since that was the first time Lena had noticed her. Kara had seen Lena a few years before that and she knew that she liked Lena. It just took Lena seeing Kara in pain that noticed her for the first time. 

It was this reason why Kara accidentally rejected her. It was such a shock to Kara that Lena confessed her feelings. The girl that had been her friend for a year or 2 just said she liked her. The first girl, well more as the first person, that liked her. She just freaked out and said no, before realizing what she did, Lena began crying and ran away. It was months of Kara texting Lena for nothing.

In a last ditch attempted, Kara asked Winn to find Lena through a program he created. Once he did, she went to her location and confessed that she liked her too. Lena started crying and then Kara did. She said yes and they hugged for such a long time.

Knowing how much it took Kara to do it, now, it just made her begin to cry. The principal just believed it was because she was going to detention. Kara left and just went into the girls bathroom near the principals office and cried again.

After school was over, she went to the diner, her favorite place. She ordered her favorite food, triple cheeseburger. It allowed Kara to refuel and just relax. Paying was easy for Kara since that internship gave her pay. 

Kara decided to go home, but she did not expect the guest who would be there waiting....


	8. "If you keep something as complicated as love stored up inside, it can make you sick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with more Spider-Girl stories! Sandman returns! Some angst here and there with Supercorp!

All Kara needed was just to relax. Her head was already hurting from school, and she was emotionally tired. All she wanted to do was crawl(no pun intended) into bed. That wasn't the case. When she walked inside her house, she saw Eliza and Alex talking to someone. Who this someone was, she had no idea.

She walked closer to where they were, in the kitchen and there she was. Lena. The Lena that cried for hours, the one she hurt, the one that almost died because of her. She was already feeling shitty enough but now seeing Lena made it worse. She wasn't blaming her, but just seeing her hurt.

Lena was now looking at Kara. Lena noticed right as Kara was moving into the kitchen. All she did was look at Kara while tears were already free falling from her face. 

Alex and Eliza followed Lena's gaze and saw Kara standing there with a complete shocked face. Eliza was the first to speak, running to Kara, "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick, you're way later than usual Kara! Did something happen?"

Kara didn't hear Eliza. She was focused on Lena. When Eliza finished her sentence, Kara just reassured Eliza that she decided to walk around which got Kara some warnings of sick people who live in this world. She already knew, especially from that Sandman. 

Kara rushed to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't be in the same room as Lena right now. Seeing Lena made Kara just want to hug Lena and kiss her, the opposite of what she was trying to do. Kara's thoughts rambled on and on until a knock was heard. After the knock, the door opened to see Lena standing there, crutches in both hands.

Lena entered the room and closed the door behind her. Seeing Kara was emotional to her too. The woman that just broke up with her because she blamed herself for Lena getting hurt was sitting in front of her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other while tears came from both of them. Lena was the first to speak, "The hospital said I was able to leave. Eliza said I could stay with you guys for a few days, just to keep an eye on me before I go home."

Once she finished, they sat in silence for even longer. Just waiting for the other to speak. This time, it was Kara that took the initiative, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. It still hurts to breathe sometimes but that's all really. My leg has some pain occasionally, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Ask me." Kara offered. She knew Lena was waiting for an explanation why. Even though she wrote a letter, she believed Lena wanted to hear it from Kara herself. Sadly, Kara was right.

Lena moved into a straight position while she sat. She knew that there were more tears coming so she tried to get prepared for what was going to come, "Why did you break up with me? I read the letter by the way. I can't lie when I say it really hurt. Like really hurt. More than my lung collapsing and my leg being broken. Why did you do that to me Kara?!"

"No, you don't get to say that in that tone. You know exactly why! I endanger you more than ever. Remember what Winn was saying? He wrote a program that allowed him to find out that Spider-Girl was a student at Midvale High. If he was able to do it, others could also. I am a risk to everyone. I cannot allow selfish behavior get in the away of people's safety."

"Kara, HOW IGNORANT CAN YOU BE!? It doesn't matter if you're Spider-Girl or not! EVERYDAY I'M IN DANGER FROM MY LAST NAME! Surely you would know this." Lena erupted with anger. Kara had no right to be like this with her. She thought that her and Kara were different than other people. Her belief was that they would be open to each other, but it appeared to be wrong in Lena's perspective.

Kara was understandable pissed off at Lena's words. She was not the ignorant one, Lena surely was as she didn't see the risk imposed on her, "I'M IGNORANT!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT WHEN YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO JUST NOT CUT EVERYONE OUT BECAUSE THE THREATS THEY HAVE ON THEM BECAUSE OF ME!"

"So you decide to do it to me first? Wow, really shows how much you actually care about me...."

Kara, being even more pissed off from what Lena just said, went furious, "NO. I DID IT BECAUSE I CARE SO MUCH MORE ABOUT YOU THAN ANYONE ELSE. NOW THINKING ABOUT IT, I shouldn't of even told you I liked you AT ALL!!"

That was the final straw for Lena. Hearing that from Kara is what effective killed off her emotions. She looked at Kara and began sobbing, hard. She wanted to move, but her legs didn't. She couldn't stand up.

After saying that, Kara had her mouth completely open. She didn't mean that, it was just in the moment. Now seeing Lena cry even more because of her made her want to just jump off a cliff, even though she's survive. Kara's emotions were affecting her judgement. Especially since she just broke a lamp on her nightstand after she saw Lena's reaction.

Kara rushed to her closet and took out a bag that inside had her suit. She didn't care if her side hurt or her head was killing her, Kara didn't want to be there. She put her suit on, opened the window, and jumped out. When she landed on the grass, she closed the window by using webs and swung away, leaving Lena. 

_____________________

Lena sat there, looking at her hands. There was nothing here that she willingly wanted to look at. She sat on Alex's bed, so if she wanted to look at something, it would be Kara's stuff. She didn't want to even think about Kara, but that's all she thought about. 

Lena kept replaying what Kara said in her head. The fact that Kara didn't even want a relationship because she believed it endangered Lena was one thing. However, regretting even having that said relationship was an atomic bomb to Lena's heart. The only person she opened up to didn't even want that anymore.

Lena lost count of how long she was there before Alex came in the room. When Alex came in, she saw Kara's lamp was shattered and there was Lena, sitting on her bed, crying even harder than she did at the hospital. Alex couldn't believe that Lena could cry harder than she did a few hours ago, but she was clearly wrong, "Lena? What happened?! Where's Kara?"

Lena couldn't say anything. Her sobs literally couldn't allow her to speak one letter. All she did was cry, cry, and cry. Kara had effectively killed any attempted of Lena conversing with anyone at the moment, or maybe at all. 'If Kara didn't desire a relationship with me, but when they had one, she regretted it, then maybe I don't deserve or need anyone' is all Lena was able to think.

When Lena made up her mind, she stood up and left the room with a questioning Alex following her. Lena texted a location to he personal driver that wasn't far from the Danvers' house, but she didn't want to be there at all. Even Eliza was following Lena at this point. 

They both wanted to know what happened between the two women but Lena wouldn't respond. Walking with crutches was abnormal for Lena but she tried her best to go fast so she didn't have to deal with Kara's family. She was somehow able to evade them and left the house with Eliza and Alex being 100% curious about what Kara did. Alex knew that Lena wouldn't of broken Kara's lamp so Kara definitely did something to Lena.

All Lena cared about now is just getting away from everyone and everything. In fact, she even asked of her maids to set up a call with one of the board members of LutherCorp. With no one with her, Lena was committed to her company now. Kara was the only reason why she wasn't forcing herself to become CEO. With Kara gone, she had no reason to. 

The board already told her months ago she had the option of being part time so she could finish school. Lena remembered their conversation perfectly and intended to do part time, but leave Midvale High to just get home schooled. Lena always had backup plans for everything. Even this. Although, she never intended on using it. Now, she knew what to do. 

Her plan was somewhat simple, leave Midvale High but stay in Midvale since it was more calm than National City. Get home schooled while working at LCorp. It was efficient, something that Lena strides to do. Lena was effective ending her social life and was going to put almost full time into studies and work, something a kid her age shouldn't do just yet.

_____________________

Kara was on her way to National City. She regretted what she said to Lena, but she knew that Lena needed to be alone. Kara made the situation worse than it already was and it made her feel sick. Kara's headache got worse and worse on her way to National City. 

When she got to National City, she just sat on a building to calm her nerves a little. After a few minutes, she got a report of a harassment so she left. However, on her way, something went wrong. She meant to web a tower so that she could keep going, but when she tried to, no web came out. She tried her other hand but nothing came out either.

She started to fall. She frantically tried to web something so she wouldn't fall, but nothing happened at all. She screamed and screamed but her webs weren't working. All she knew what the she fell but then she woke up on a building. It appears she landed on a metal beam, well was one before she dented it. Her back was extremely sore now. It hurt. 

She got up and tried to web something but no webs came out. She took off her mask and tried again but nothing. She sat there for a few minutes to calm her mind. Kara believed that maybe it was just her freaking out about everything that happened today. 

When she tried again, webs finally came out. She put her mask on just in time to hear that a sandstorm was being reported near a bank. She knew it was Sandman. She rushed off to the bank just to see sand slowly glide into a bank window. 

Kara entered the bank and already saw Sandman breaking the vault door open. Kara had no time for quips this time as her head still hurt a little so she just webbed him back to her, which caused a surprised Sandman to do a little quip, "Look who it is. The itsy bitsy spider here for her ass to get kicked, again."

"If I remember, you ran away last time without the money!"

"Well this time, I'm more prepared." Sandman replied with as he sent projectiles to her. This time, she didn't hear her spider sense and was hit by all of them. She fell to the floor and heard him talk, but didn't actually hear what he said. She shot web balls, but once again, they just went through him. 

She jumped to him and punched him, which caused the same effect that it did before. Sand flew from him but then the body part that turned to sand was automatically replaced and came back. This time, she pulled a part of a bank wall down and crushed him. She knew he would survive, but it allowed her to get ready.

When he did come from under the wall, she tried to trip him with webs, but nothing came out, which caused her to get hit by enhanced sand hands. She was getting beaten, badly. Her powers were somehow failing her. She was somehow able to, miraculously, web a light from the ceiling and swing it into Sandman. She was just to tired and couldn't get up. He knew this and ran off with the bags full of cash.

She was able to escape before the police came but she knew that web slinging wasn't an option. She found a store that was closed and took some clothes, but she left $40 at the cash register. She changed into her clothes and walked home. Taking into effect that she was faster than normal, her trip was reduced significantly. 

By the time she returned, it was nighttime. She knew Alex, Lena, and Eliza were asleep. She couldn't risk her identity to her family so in a last ditch attempt, she went to Winn. She knew Winn could help her since he's read much about heroes. Winn was supposed to be the first to know about her being Spider-Girl, but some other things came in the way.

When she reached Winn's house, she saw the light in his room was still on. She climbed up his house and knocked on the window which caused Winn to freak out, turn and see Kara smiling. He rushed to the window, opened it, and Kara jumped in.

"Kara?! What are you doing here?! Wait, you were knocking on my window...how?" Winn questioned. Winn was smarter than the smartest people in school, except for Lena. He was already questioning about Kara being Spider-Girl, but this was the definitive answer.

She unbuttoned her shirt, and revealed the costume underneath. Kara heard Winn squeal. Winn now knew he was correct that Spider-Girl went to Midvale High. Then he looked at Kara's face and saw how badly beaten she was.

He put her on a table in his room that he used for experiments and got the first aid. While fixing her up, he tried his best to not ask questions because he knew he had millions but Kara wasn't afraid, "You can ask me questions Winn. Lena did."

"Wait...Lena knew?! Well, that makes sense because she is your girl-"

Kara heard girlfriend. She began to cry and Winn took notice. He continued, while trying to be as nice as he can, "Ex girlfriend I guess? So my first question is h- wait, the lab! I saw your hand and it seemed to be a bite. Wait, I heard you were fighting that sand guy."

"Just leave it for later. It still hurts. How about you ask me tomorrow, I'm tired. Can I crash here tonight?" Kara asked in the most polite tone she could. Winn nodded and he left Kara alone. Going to his bed to lay down while Kara got a blanket and pillow and laid down on the table.

Tomorrow would be a new issue, but she needed to rest first. Her body hurt and her head was still killing her. As she drifted off to sleep, all she thought about was Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was about to finish this, it was revealed that Sony was pulling Spider-Man from the MCU. Let's take a moment of silence for the 3 Spider-Man franchises that Sony has killed. [10 seconds for each movie Spider-Man has been in(Raimi trilogy, Amazing Spider-Man 1+2, Civil War, Homecoming, Infinity War, Endgame, and Far From Home)]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late on updating. I've been busy as school is about to start and I'm leaving for a few days.

When Kara woke up, her headache was mostly subsidised. It was still there, but it wasn't a problem and wouldn't affect her. She got off the table and saw multiple notifications from Alex and Eliza.

She saw that Winn was still asleep. She saw that her phone was blown up with lots of calls and texts. Kara quickly glanced at some of the texts and saw that Lena had left the house. Kara began freaking out and her headache was starting to become a problem again. 

Kara wrote on a sticky note for Winn and put it in front of his face so he will definitely not miss it. Kara turned for the window but looked at Winn for one more moment and laughed quietly at how stupid he looks with the sticky note on his face.

She opened the window and climbed out. Kara stayed on the side of the house so she could close the window. After she did however, she fell off the house. Landing on her back, she now had a sharp pain on where she landed, which clearly cause Kara to express her anger, "WHAT THE HELL!? It's been happening all day! Why aren't my powers working?!"

Kara slowly rose up and took a minute to stretch her back. It hurt right after she landed but her powers were able to just make it feel a little sore. Walking back to her house allowed her back to get some easy exercise for her back.

When she got at the house, Kara saw both Alex and Eliza awake. They were not exactly just sitting around. They were rushing around the house and trying to call, what Kara believed was her. Kara opened the door which caused the other women to look at her and slightly calm down, however, they both started with questions for Kara, "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Kara was surprised at how they were acting. Sure, she left during a fight with Lena, but she usually walks around during the night. Kara, with a calm tone, tried hee best to answer their questions, "I was at Winn's house for a while but my head starting to hurt and so did my back. I decided to leave. Why? What's going on?"

"After you so kindly left, I came into your room with Lena crying her eyes out again! I tried to calm her down but then she just LEFT! She started to rush out of the house, even for someone with crutches. I quickly glanced over her phone and it seemed that she was going home. So I swear to god if you don't apologise..." Alex threatened. Alex cared for Lena and she still couldn't understand how Kara was able to treat her like this.

Kara was holding back tears as Alex explained what happened after she left. Kara was doing her best to hold it in but she did feel her vision get slightly blurry from tears forming in her eyes. 

Kara left after Alex finished. She needed to go find Lena. Kara knew where Lena lived since she visited her house a few times. When she was out of sight, Kara swung to Lena's house. It was the fastest way to her house that Kara could take and she wanted to get there.

On the way, her webbing failed again and she face planted onto the road. It was definitely going to hurt for a while. Kara slowly rised again but that definitely hurt more than her back. Kara couldn't find any reason at the moment, but it didn't matter since she needed to see Lena.

When Kara got to Lena's house, she took a few seconds to calm herself. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. She stood there for a while and the door opened.

Lena stood at the doorway. Lena looked on the security cameras before she opened the door and saw Kara standing there. They both stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other to start. Kara decided to speak first, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't of talked like that or said those things. I didn't mean them, especially when I said I reg-"

"It's fine Kara. It doesn't matter anymore. In fact, nothing does. I'm also sorry for leaving Eliza and Alex abruptly. I just needed to get back home. After you left, I spent some time reevaluating my life."

"What do you mean by 'reevaluating your life'? Kara questioned.

Lena responded in a smug face Kara knew she knew when she was pissed off or used her serious tone, "What I mean is that I'm getting rid of some unimportant things in my life. Somethings that are in the way of me doing what I have to do. I guess you're asking what I mean, so let me explain.

Lena stepped closer to Kara and used her most threatening voice, "My social life. By the end of 3rd marking period, I'm leaving Midvale High to get home schooled by some of the smartest tutors in the world. You probably want me to emphasize on my social life and I can explain it easily. I. AM. REMOVING. YOU. FROM. MY. LIFE. You're holding me back from taking control of LutherCorp and I fully understand that now."

"Lena! Wait! Please don't don't do this. I'm sorry for what I did to you but you have to understand why I did it! I did it to protect you. Please don't do something you might regret!" Kara pleaded to Lena

However, Lena was not having it, "How can I regret this? I somewhat knew that this would happen. No one loves a Luthor, and that includes you. I don't need protecting, especially from someone like you."

"What do you mean 'from someone like me'?" Kara asked.

Lena slowly stepped back and stood into the house again, but she answered Kara's question before she slammed the door shut, "Someone that's not worth it."

After she slammed the door, Lena moved a few feet from the door before collapsing. She cried again. Lena didn't mean anything what she said except for no one loving Luthors. Lena believe that was true, even with Kara. The comment about Kara not being worth it was not true for Lena at all. Lena believed Kara was worth more than anything she could buy, and Lena was a billionaire. 

However, Lena needed to say that so it would be easier to leave everything behind. Destroying any relations she had would make this transition easier than it would be if she was still Kara's girlfriend.

When the door was slammed in front of her face, Kara was crying too but she didn't move. For a while, she expected Lena to open the door and apologise but that didn't happen. 

After a while, Kara began to swing back to her house. However, once again, her webbing failed. She was able to land better this time so she wouldn't get hurt. When she tried to web something, nothing came out of her arms. 

Kara walked the rest of the way home with her head low. When she entered the house, Alex and Eliza ran to Kara to see her crying. Doing her best, Kara explained what happened, "Lena explained that.....she is leaving Midvale High...a-and that she's going to start working at LutherCorp."

Kara didn't want to explain what else Lena said because it would hurt too much to say. All Kara did after that was just walk up to her room and lay on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before she fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion from crying. 

___________________________

It's been a month after everything had happened between Kara and Lena. Kara put herself in her work even more than she did. 

Students from her school were all at the temporary replacement for the time being. That meant that Lena was also there. Kara tried her best to stay away from Lena for the first 2 weeks but the rest she spent trying to talk to her. Lena was not having it. Lena would stay away from Kara.

Lena had been staying a minute later in her classes on some days and on some days she left early. Lena tried to change it up so she didn't have to see Kara. Lena would always rush to her next class so Kara couldn't have the chance of seeing her. For lunch, Lena would stay in one of her classes or the library. There would be almost no way Kara would be able to catch Lena but there would be some luck on Kara's side.

Kara changed dramatically. She was not sunny Kara Danvers that she normally was. She was dark, easier to anger, and also lost restraint on her powers easily. Her powers also began failing the more she thought about Lena.

Kara had to stop fighting crime because she began losing her powers more frequently. It started getting really bad. By this point, Kara was like how she was before the spider bite. She began using glasses and she wasn't ripped anymore. Her athletic abilities were not very good anymore and she can't web anything anymore. She can't even climb up walls anymore.

With these factors, it was harder to find Lena. She tried her best to find Lena, but it was almost useless. 

Kara also started to get picked on again. People began noticing Kara was weaker than she was at the beginning of the school year and it made her an easy target.

The news reported more and more about the Sandman attacking banks and stores. He was wreaking havoc all around National City but Kara couldn't do anything about even if she wanted to. Kara believed she'd lost her powers and was normal again. 

Everything was hard for Kara again. School work, being a reporter for the school newspaper, seeing, her social life, being a friend, and walking or doing any physical activity. Kara didn't want to do anything that could distract her from Lena.

Every night Kara would cry. She now noticed that Lena grounded her and made her loved. She didn't know that on the other side of town, Lena was crying every night too. They both knew they needed each other but Lena didn't allow it. 

Kara attempted her best at calming herself but nothing worked. School work couldn't even distract her anymore but she kept doing it. Kara wrote a multitude of letters that were meant to be sent to Lena, but she never put them in the mail.

Kara began losing all hope about getting Lena back, even as a friend at best. 

During one sleepless night, Kara went out of the window and sat on a ledge close to the window. Kara watched the night sky. She frequently did this as her mind was actually able to wander off from think about Lena. 

However, Kara did not realize that a meteor crashed near her house. A liquid slowly came out of the rock but with Kara being depowered, she didn't notice. After an hour, Kara went back into her room but the liquid came in before she was able to close the window. Kara didn't notice it as her head was turned from the window.

Kara laid on her bed and after a while, she finally fell asleep. This allowed the liquid to climb up on Kara's bed and attach itself to her. When Kara woke up, she already knew something was wrong. Her powers were back and was apparently better than they were before.

Kara didn't notice, but her thinking process was different. She began thinking about herself first before others, not something Kara regularly did.

Kara also noticed that when she woke up, she was wearing a copy of her spider suit but it was black. In her opinion, it looked pretty cool and was a nice change.

Kara left for school later than usual as she slowly started to change her opinions and thoughts. Kara started to think she was better than school. Thankfully, Kara still wanted to win Lena back.

Kara wore tighter and more revealing clothing. This time, she wore red and black while having heavier makeup. It included black eye liner that made her blue pupils stand out. 

That day would be different for Kara than any other, including the first day she came back after she got her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara now has the symbiote! It's going to be interesting how it changes her! Can't wait for you to see it!


	10. "The power, it feels good, but you'll lose yourself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for a short trip on Tuesday and won't be able to write anything until Thursday at least. I'll keep reading other stories for some inspiration about writing the this chapter.

The day was normal for Kara. Except for her clothes, everyone thought she was just like how she was a month ago. With Kara wearing tighter and more revealing clothing, she was truly showing off her being ripped.

Her friends were the first to notice what was wrong with her. When she walked up to them, her complete style was different from what they have known her to be. First is that her hair was down. Second is that she had heavy amounts of makeup on. No one wanted to comment first. James took this and decided he would, "Hey Kara! You seem better than you did yesterday. You look prett-"

"Shut up Olsen. You know, ever since the summer you've been hitting on me and I've allowed it. Not anymore, especially since Lena and I broke up. Now you better be quiet before something bad might happen to you that won't allow you to take any photos." Kara ordered as she began to squeeze James hand. Not hard enough to do any damage, but enough for it to hurt. 

It was evident that Kara was hurting James by everyone. Sam was the first to rush to them and push Kara away from James, "What the hell is wrong with you Kara?! You can't just hurt your friends like that!"

Alex followed Sam and saw their interaction, but couldn't say anything as Kara decided to comment, "Hey, it's my sister's girlfriend! So nice to see you. By the way, tell Patricia I said hi."

Patricia was Sam's adoptive mother who did not treat Sam right. Patricia yelled at Sam a lot, even with Sam trying to pursue a passion for art right now. Patricia was a weak spot for Sam's emotions and she saw that as she pushed Kara again. This time however, Kara moved to the right and pushed Sam into Alex, who caught her before they fell.

Kara walked away, seemingly smug from the encounter as she walked to her first class. During the class, Kara never paid any attention and was on her phone. Kara never used social media a lot but during the summer she gained a following after her internship at CatCo. Today, she was using it constantly. She was doing anything from writing comments to flirting with other girls.

Kara still wanted Lena but never shied away from hitting on other people. Luckily enough, the teachers cut her some slack because she was way ahead of the other students as she had spent the last 2 months working her ass off in the classes.

By lunch, Kara desperately wanted to find Lena. She decided to leave the cafeteria as soon as lunch started and began walking the halls. Kara looked around for 10 minutes before she finally found the class Lena was in. Lena had noticed Kara as she was standing in the doorway, with her hand at the side.

Lena began freaking out and rushed Kara out of there before anything happened. Lena turned the corner from the classroom and right as she was about to say something, Kara kissed her. They kissed for a while. Lena was able to forget the last 2 months as she was able to just be happy the missing lips she wanted were back on hers.

Then Lena remembered. The hospital, the Danvers' house and her house. She was the first to back up, but Kara kept her hand on Lena's arms which caused a reaction from Lena, "Kara! What the hell are you thinking?! We are not girlfriends!"

"Babe, calm down. I've been thinking for a long time. How I treated you badly. I shouldn't have done those things. I've missed you. You're pretty face, beautiful eyes, your perfect body, and those indescribable lips that I've been desiring for such a long time. Let's forget about what happened between us." Kara ushered. Kara did her best to persuade Lena that she knew how. Flirting was never Kara's cup of tea, it was Lena's but Kara knew how to get into Lena's walls.

Lena thought for longer than she ever wanted to. She did want to be back with Kara. She did. It took all of her will to just not put Kara in a crushing hug and make out with her. Lena also knew in the back of her head that she wasn't ready, "No. I can't. Kara, I'm leaving school by March. I'm starting at LCorp by the end of December. All those things I wanted with you are in the past. I still would want to be with you, but I'm not ready for that yet. I will one day, but after the last 2 months, I need a while to collect myself."

"I knew I shouldn't of done this. Dating a Luthor would be impossible." 

"What did you just say!?" Lena yelled out. 

"You heard me! I tried my best to love you the way I could! I tried to protect you and you could care less! I tried to be the perfect girlfriend but I wasn't enough for you." Kara yelled back. If it wasn't for the symbiote, Kara would never have said it.

Lena began crying now. She couldn't believe it, Kara was judging her based on her last name. This was something Lena never expected to happen. It couldn't be. Lena knew there was something wrong with Kara but she couldn't think about that now since she was crying.

"Let go of me Kara! You're hurting me!" Lena spat out. Kara began to slowly crush Lena's arms without realizing.

"What?! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean those things! Lena! Wait, come back!" Kara pleaded. It was no use. Lena ran towards the bathrooms and locked herself in it. Kara was disappointed in herself but it quickly ended as her mood changed.

She began to be relieved that it ended. She didn't have to worry about Lena's safety. Kara now, in her mind, finally had the ability to date other girls that wouldn't of dated her if it wasn't for her powers. She quickly left because if she didn't, Kara was going to break something.

Kara left the school and quickly swung her way to National City. She was faster than before and Kara knew this. She got to National City in less than 10 minutes. A new record for Kara as it usually took at most 15. 

Kara took off her clothes and there it was, her new suit. The black was a new fresh of air as it certainly looked cool, something Kara was surprised by.

Kara already knew she was stronger and more powerful but now stopping crime truly showed her how powerful she was. She was faster, she was able to lift objects that she never could, her webs were able to withstand more weight and damage, and her spider sense was almost like it predicted the future.

This day was a little too easy for Kara. She would usually sweat only a little bit, but today was different. She didn't even realize it was almost 6 pm so she rushed home before Eliza and Alex began freaking out again. 

When she got home, she went into her room but Alex was sitting on her bed. It seemed like she was sitting there forever, waiting for Kara to return. Alex seemed to not be pleased with Kara, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"What do you want Alex?"

"What do I want? Are you seriously saying that? It's almost like you completely forgot what you did today!" Alex exclaimed.

"It was nothing Alex! I was just under a little stress and I accidentally let it out. It wasn't a big deal"

Alex was surprised by Kara trying to dismiss the situation and she was not having it, "'Wasn't a big deal'? Not only did you hurt James, which by the way he had to get ice packs for his bruises."

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him. All I meant to do was threaten h-"

Alex interrupted before Kara could finish, "THREATEN HIM!? He's you're friend! All he was doing was complimenting you! He was definitely not hitting on you, he knows better! He knew that you were sad after the breakup with Lena and wanted to find any way to cheer you up!"

"Well, he has some kind of way of showing that. I'm also sorry about pushing Sam. It was just in the moment and I didn't mean any bad beef between the both of us. I know I helped Sam become your girlfriend and I'll continue to help her stay with you." Kara reassured. She started to realize that something was off with her today, but she couldn't place something on it.

"Thank you. She was definitely shaken up about what happened today. I was able to calm her down but she spent so long trying to apologise for what she did. You need to understand that she was just trying to cool down the situation." Alex was able to breathe a sense of relief. It finally appeared that they are getting close again after everything that's happened during the school year. 

Kara nodded and went to change but remembered her suit was still on before she took her clothes off. Kara had to stay awake for a long time before she could take her suit off. Once Alex fell asleep, she did. 

When she did, she remembered what happened with Lena. How she hurt her. Kara ran to get her suit back on with a bag filled with regular clothes and swung away.

Arriving to Lena's house was easy. Kara thought the black suit must've had an enchantment on since her powers were doubled, at least. When Kara landed, she put regular clothes on and left her bag, containing her suit, in a bush that was different from the rest. 

Kara saw that Lena's room light was still on so she climbed her way up the house. Kara knocked on the window, which caused Lena to scream out, but she then opened the window for Kara to come in.

When Kara entered, she saw that Lena was cautious. Kara knew it was because of what happened at school, and she needed to apologize now, "Lena, I am so sorry for what I said. I don't know what made me say that, I don't even know what made me do that. I just saw you and wanted to take you back so badly. These last few months have been hard on me and it appeared for a while I lost my powers. I'm not using any excuses to justify my actions, because they were so horrendous, but I think that's why I'm acting so strange. I'm also so sorry for hurting you. I-I was just emotional at that moment and I wasn't paying attention. I didn't even realize what was happening. I-I....am so sorry L-L-Lena!"

Kara began crying and fell to the floor. Lena quickly kneeled down and held Kara close to her. Kara was clearly hurt over what she said and it allowed Lena to know it wasn't just the last month. She saw that Kara was getting pushed around again and wore her glasses. She knew it was something else.

Kara couldn't stop crying and didn't want to. She wanted to so badly get away from Lena, but she didn't. Seeing Lena ok was one thing Kara was always happy to see. All she thought was getting away before anything happens but then Lena quickly interrupted her crying, "If you want to, I'm willing to try again."

"Lena you don't have to! Especially what I did, I don't think I can forg-" Kara was interrupted by Lena kissing her. Kara calmed down as soon as she felt Lena's lips crash into hers. Kara moved her hands to cup Lena's cheeks as the kiss got more intense.

After a good minute, they both back away, wanting more but they knew better. Kara held onto Lena, not wanting to let go. She was miserable when they weren't together.

Kara stayed that night at Lena's. Before they fell asleep they talked and Kara brought the bag containing the suit in. They both agreed to hide their relationship from the public. They also agreed that Lena would still leave at the end of 3rd marking period but Kara would come regularly to do school work.

Lena also began thinking of junior year too. This plan effectively ends in June. Kara will still intern at CatCo during the summer and Lena will be working at LCorp, whose headquarters are located in National City, will allow them to spend the summer together. Lena planned to allow Kara to stay in the apartment she was renting but she knew they needed a plan for junior year.

Lena had many ideas about what will happen, but right now she needed to worry about what was wrong with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the reading other stories about Supercorp, they've given me ideas to use in future chapters so I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> There will be angst with some characters soon! Also i know I've been worrying about Kara and Lena but I'm trying to get their sort of arc situated before other characters come into the limelight because their not the main focus. That also means Supercorp will interact with Sam + Alex as couples.


	11. Struggles within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more chapters!

Kara woke up the happiest she had been in months. Everything was working out at the moment. She got the girl back, she was doing good at school, and she was stronger than ever. 

Kara had just realized that she slept with Lena. Not sex, but they both fell asleep hugging each other. That was the first time they did anything past kissing. Kara originally didn't want anything more at the moment since she wanted to be mature first, but now her desire was growing. She was becoming more irrational and her desires were increasing to levels that she never knew. However, Kara never noticed.

The only time she noticed was when she hurt Lena. She saw that hurting Lena was bad, but then thought it was a good thing because Lena never allowed Kara to please her. It didn't matter now since they were laying together, but Kara wanted more now more than ever.

Kara heard chatter from her phone about Sandman attacking banks. _Finally, that son of a bitch returns to get his ass kicked, Kara processed in her head. She quickly stood up, accidentally waking Lena, but she didn't care. To Kara, Sandman needed to pay for what he did to her. Kara believed that it was Sandman that made her lose her powers temporarily. _

Kara lost her thought process when she looked at Lena. Her beautiful face and amazing eyes staring at her. Kara wanted Lena to be her's so badly. She didn't want anyone else to be Lena's girlfriend. Kara quickly stopped these inappropriate visions as she realized what she had done, "I'm so sorry for waking you up baby", Kara kissed Lena while their tongues crashed into each other, "I heard through some chatter that Sandman is back and I need to stop him."

Kara then backed away and took off her clothes. Not all of them, she still had her underwear and bra on when she put the suit on. Her lapse of judgement was obvious to Lena but it took her a while to notice the changes in her as she was distracted by Kara's amazing, built body.

Lena walked over to Kara before she took the mask on and kissed her. Lena liked the way the suit attached to Kara's sides and highlighted her physique more than the red and blue. Kara shifted her hands south as she was now grabbing Lena's ass. Lena moaned after it happened and didn't want to stop, but knew Kara needed to stop Sandman.

She back away slowly before she remarked, "Go get em tiger." Kara smiled at Lena and put her mask on before she opened the window and jumped through it. She began swinging without realizing that Lena was watching her. Her girlfriend doing something that no one could do.

After Kara left, it dawned on Lena how different Kara was. Her body language, desire, less care for things, unable to filter what she says or does. Lena knew that the Kara she crushed on was nothing similar to the Kara now. Not even close to the Kara she first dated.

Lena knew that the last 2 months were hard for Kara but surely it couldn't cause her to change this much. It started to freak Lena out as she began to think that this happened because of her. Kara hurt her because of her actions. Pushing Kara away, disrespecting her, not treating her like a girlfriend should, and even allowing Kara to be able to realize that she can't love her because she was a Luthor. Lena knew that Luthors could never have love. She is hoping that Kara will be different. However, Kara's actions from yesterday began to make her doubt. She didn't want to break up with Kara. She couldn't.

After all the emotional turmoil the last 2 months brought, she wanted to be happy. Being happy also meant not bringing her doubts to Kara. Lena knew this would probably break what was a miracle for both so she had to hold it in. In little boxes she liked to call.

Lena knew that Kara would be gone for a while so she turned on the news on her TV that was located in her room while making a timeline. Lena turned the news on so that she would be notified when Kara had left the bank since Lena was positive Kara would come back to her. Lena took a bulletin board and began working on it. Trying to piece together what could've happen to Kara that caused her to change. All important dates that affected her life was there:

• Family's death - 2013

• Me revealing I have feelings - Early June, 2019

• Kara getting powers - Late June, 2019

• Kara becoming Spider-Girl - July 6th, 2019

• Kara began dating me - August 24th, 2019

• I tell Kara I know her secret - September 5th, 2019

• I get hurt - October 10th, 2019

• Kara and I break up - October 11th, 2019

• I push Kara away - October 12th, 2019

• Kara hurts me but we get back together - November 16th, 2019

Lena knew it had to be them breaking up. Kara was the sunny Danvers she knew before the break up and Lena pushing her away. It really hurt Lena to know that the Kara she loved was so broken because of her. Lena took a few minutes but decided to call Alex. Alex would be able to tell when Kara changed. Alex was the only one who could help.

After 3 rings, Alex picked up the phone in a worried voice, "LENA! Have you seen Kara? She's been gone since I woke up and Eliza sai-"

"Kara is fine. She visited me last night to say sorry for accidentally hurting me. Anyways, the reason I called is that when Kara visited me, she seemed a little off. Do you know, if you noticed, when she changed?" Lena questioned. All Lena knew right now was how to help Kara.

"You noticed it too? I thought I was the only one! I began noticing she was really depressed after you two broke up. She was crying every night and she became weaker. Kara began directing all time to school. She didn't even spend anytime with her friends or me. However, she really changed yesterday."

"What do you mean she changed yesterday?" Lena curiously asked.

"Well the other day Kara was going through her usual. She cried all night and stayed up. During the night I noticed she was watching what it seemed to believe a meteor shower before I fell asleep. The next day I woke up and already noticed something was wrong. She was brooding and by the time we left, she was wearing tight, revealing clothes with using heavy amounts of makeup," Alex reported.

Lena was no longer oblivious to the fact that Kara has a new suit. She now understood that Kara had changed after she got the suit. That still didn't change her mind that she was the reason why Kara was so different.

Lena began to ignore Alex while her thoughts kept playing in her head. Lena heard Alex talk but she didn't know what she was saying. After Alex stopped, she said bye and ended the call. Lena broke down.

It was one thing to see Kara hurt already by her, but hearing it from Alex broke Lena. Knowing that Kara had been depressed and cried every night made it hard to breathe. Also knowing that Kara lost her powers due to what she did. Kara getting hurt wasn't Lena's intent. She just wanted Kara to go away so that the transition would be easier. Now the knowledge that she hurt Kara so bad made her just want to leave everything behind early.

Lena was beginning to have a panic attack as she couldn't hear anything, pay attention to much, and she couldn't see much. It was 7 minutes before Lena was even able to listen or see clearly. Lena finally calmed down right after she had heard that Kara was at the bank where Sandman was attacking.

_________________

_Kara swung fast. Faster than her first time using the black suit. It was mainly due to being extremely pissed off. Kara knew that she was finally able to get revenge on Sandman, who she believed temporarily took her powers after their final fight. Kara hoped that this time she could finally stop, maybe even kill, 'no, not kill....well maybe if I really want it.'_

She arrived to the bank but two trucks were thrown at her. She webbed them both and flew through the open space between them. She landed in her iconic pose when Sandman was going to enter. She got his attention before he went in, "Hey, kitty litter!"

Sandman turned around, knowing who said that. He looked smug. He turned his fists into sand and decided to welcome her back, "Hey spidey! What happened to you? Did the rain rain wash you out?"

She didn't try to even talk. She was extremely pissed off. She punched him in the face, this time it actually pushed him back. He quickly got up, shocked about what Kara had just done. He charged Kara, but she jumped over him and kicked him into the underground train tracks. She jumped in after him.

She was falling down. She was following Sandman down to the ground. She grabbed onto him and started punching him. Sand kept flying everywhere. Sandman tried to punch her, but she jumped off of him before he could hit her. She then webbed him and pushed herself into him.

They began falling faster than previously. They were definitely faster than their terminal velocity. They were falling fast enough that they could barely see their surroundings. It didn't matter now since they heard a loud noise getting closer. It would randomly make a loud horn and before they realized, both of them hit a hard surface.

They smashed into a hard surface. Kara tried to get up but they they fell again. This time, it was for a few seconds ad they hit the ground of a train. When Kara got up, she couldn't see Sandman in front of her. She looked around and didn't see him but instead citizens filling the train car.

Kara heard her spider sense and jumped to the side of the room and looked to see a long sand arm fly towards her direction. She got off the wall and faced Sandman. They stared at each other for a while before they fight.

Kara saw the dozen and a half of people that filled the car. She knew they would get hurt if they stayed so she ordered them to leave, "HURRY! LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!"

People began to leave. Sandman started to charge at her and she was pushed back. Kara's back hit a metal beam and fell on the ground. She looked up to see Sandman throw a chair at her. She caught it and threw it back at him.

It went through him but he was stunned. Kara took these few seconds to detach this car from the rest of the train. This was the first car so it kept going.

All of a sudden, it began to start speeding faster than it was intended to. She turned to see Sandman breaking the speed controls. She webbed him back but he turned around and punched Kara in the face. Kara hit a window and it shattered. Glass flew in the car but she got out of the way.

They fought for 5 minutes. 5 minutes of Kara actually hitting Sandman. She broke a metal beam and used it as a baseball bat to hit Sandman. The train car speeding didn't help the fight as for once in a while, they would slip. It was getting to be a very long fight in an enclosed space.

The fight didn't even allow both the combatants to notice they were near a wall. Before they knew it, the train car crashed into the wall and they flew a dozens of feet before landing near the sewer. They both got up and Sandman tried to hit Kara but he was hit by water that was splashed down by another train.

Kara noticed that his skin weakened from the water like the sand at a beach. Kara looked around and saw a container full of water that was being brought to apartments. She jumped into the pipe and began pulling on it. It wouldn't break so she webbed it and started pulling it back.

When it broke, dozens of gallons of water fell out and it hit Sandman head on. He began to change and deteriorate before she disappeared. Kara sat there for a few minutes, happy that she killed him. Kara didn't care now that she just murdered someone.

Kara left the sewer and began swinging back on the news. Lena saw the TV in the room and had to hurry. She scrambled to put something over the bulletin board. She found a blanket and threw it over the board, hoping Kara won't question why it's there.

Lena heard webs in the distance. She opened the window before Kara got near the house and she waited for Kara to return. Lena was able to calm down from the panic attack but her face shows that she was hurt emotionally.

Kara jumped through the window and landed on her feet in Lena's room. Kara saw Lena sitting in a chair, on her phone. Kara tapped Lena's shoulder and she turned around. Kara saw Lena's eyes and knew there was something wrong but before she could ask what was wrong, Lena put their lips together.

Lena stood up and kept her lips on Kara's. Their lips played with either while Lena hugged Kara's neck while Kara held Lena's waist. The only times they separated was to catch their breath before they kissed each other again. Kara's hands began to go wild around Lena's body.

Kara's hands touched Lena's sides, her ass and her breasts. Kara decided to go further than that. She started to move her hands south and reached Lena's pants. She slipped her hands into her pants and went under Lena's underwear. She slowly went down until she touched what her mission was.

Lena broke the kiss to moan as Kara's fingers went in circles around her clit. Lena began to breathe harder and harder as Kara began to go faster. What she didn't expect was Kara to insert a finger into her clit. This caused Lena to stop breathing for a moment as a sense of pleasure spread through her body.

Kara's index finger pumped slowly so that Lena got used to the feeling. She started to pump faster while adding another finger which got the same reaction from earlier. While Kara's 2 fingers pumped, she used her thumb to go in circles around the top of Lena's clit.

Lena started chanting Kara's name as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Lena needed to cum but didn't want to do it standing up, "B-bed."

Kara got the message as she gripped Lena's was with both hands and picked her up. Lena yelped but it was subsidized as Kara's kiss blocked the noise. Lena was dropped off onto the bed. Lena pulled her pants and underwear off while Kara took off her suit. Lena took her shirt and bra. Lena was completely naked while Kara still had her bra and underwear on.

Kara slowly dropped onto Lena as she began kissing her. Kara went down her body and sucked on Lena's nipples. Lena moaned loudly as she has never felt this. While doing this, Kara took her bra off and started going further down Lena's body.

Kara kissed down Lena's body before she got to the spot she desires the most. Her tongue went up Lena's clit which caused Lena to react. Kara started to do the same action over and over while going faster. She also moved her lips to Lena's pussy as she also kissed and sucked on her pussy.

Lena was not able to make any coherent thought or words except for, "KARA!" Lena kept panting and moaning as Kara kept going and going. Lena repeated Kara's name as the pleasure started to take over. Lena lifted her head to see Kara licking her. Just seeing what Kara was doing pushed Lena over the edge.

Lena came with a loud scream and she yelled out Kara before she fell back on the bed. Kara rose from her position and wiped her mouth with her arm. She kissed Lena's breast before laying next to Lena. They kissed for a few moments before Lena began to drift off. Kara pulled a blanket over them before they fell asleep. Before she did fall asleep, Lena realised that there was really something wrong with Kara. She had to call Alex and needed her help before Kara did something she would regret.


	12. What's happening to me?

Lena was the first to wake up. When she did wake up, Lena wasn't fully aware of her surroundings and what had happened. She first noticed that an arm was over her stomach, like someone was protecting her. Lena turned over and saw that it was Kara. When she saw Kara, it then hit her what happened. She began to panic about what just happened a few hours before then.

Lena always intended her first to be Kara, but not this young. She wanted to be in her mid 20s when she would lose her virginity. Clearly that plan can be dropped to the side.

Lena wanted to get out of the bed. Being naked with someone else was new for her and she felt awkward now. Even if it was Kara. She knew that any irregular movement for a sleeping person would wake Kara.

Doing the best of her ability, Lena slowly moved Kara's arm off of her. It was difficult because it seemed Kara was using her superstrength to protect Lena from danger, even in her sleep. Once her arm was off of Lena, she replaced her body with a pillow. Doing the rest would be easy since she just needed to get out of bed. Lena removed the blanket off of her as slow as humanly possible and finally got off the bed.

She moved to her closet and picked some clothes to wear. They were clothes she would wear on relax days that would, hopefully, not cause Kara to get hornier. Lena decided to take a shower since she was a little sweaty from sex and her room was a little hot. The shower allowed her panic to decrease but it was still present. By the time Lena was putting her earrings in, Kara woke up. Lena was already done with brushing her hair so she was presentable. When Lena got out of the bathroom in her room, Kara was a little disappointed that Lena had clothes on.

Seeing Lena's body was a dream come true for Kara. Kara then realized how much her sex drive has changed. She began freaking out like Lena was but she was showing it. Kara stumbled out of the bed and quickly put her underwear on with Lena following her.

She saw that Lena was saying something but she couldn't hear it. She ran for her suit but collapsed. She couldn't think and breathing was a difficult task for Kara. She had short breaths and tried to calm down, but nothing worked. Lena then pressed herself against Kara and Kara only saw Lena in her vision.

Only seeing Lena allowed Kara to forget everything else. Her heart slowed down to a normal pace and her breathing was being regulated. Her hearing was slowly becoming better and she was able to somewhat understand anything Lena said, "K.....KAR.....KARA! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Y..yeah, of course! I...I just c-couldn't find my....suit!" Kara replied. _Really?! Can't find my suit?! That's the best I got!? Kara thought to herself._

Lena knew she was lying but couldn't press Kara about it. Kara having a short panic attack would not help Lena interrogating her. She soothed Kara by moving her hand in circles around Kara's back. Lena fully intended to kiss Kara but when she got close, Kara began to shake away so she lightly hugged Kara.

They sat there for minutes. Lena just wanted to calm Kara down before she did anything regretful. They've already been through enough the past few months and needed to have some time to relax with each other. Kara's panic attack fully died down and allowed her to remember about Alex and Eliza. "OH SHIT! Alex and Eliza! They must be worried sick about me!" Kara yelled out. 

She quickly got up and picked up her suit. She got her suit on and webbed her mask to her hands. Lena looked with total astonishment since she never got over about her girlfriend being a badass and superhero.

"Darling, I'm sure they're at a better emotional state than you think. Alex called me yesterday and her first question was about you. I told her you were here which probably calmed her down for a while." Lena followed up with. Kara freaking out anymore would be dangerous, thankfully Lena always knew the answers for calming Kara. Kara's running thoughts slowed down a bit as she was finally able to breathe for once today.

Kara slowly leaned into Lena and kissed her. It was a slow kiss since she wanted to calm her nerves even more by just going soft. "Be safe Kara. Text me when you get home?"

"Of course." Kara said with another short, soft kiss to Lena's lips. She backed away after 19 seconds. Kara counted all of those seconds. She backed away faster than normal before giving Lena a tight hug. Lena got the message very quickly. Kara was thanking her, obviously, but she was showing the best she could. Kara backed away and tried to speak but Lena put her finger on Kara's mouth. Kara knew that Lena got the message and she smiled. The full ear to ear smile she hasn't made for months. Kara knew this but she realized this was the first time in months she was finally happy. She has the girl and to Kara, that's all that mattered right now. Except for Alex and Eliza, which she thought a little bit more after the hug.

Kara grabbed tighter on her mask and was about to put it on but Lena pulled it away. "Be safe for me Kara."

"Of course baby." Kara could only come up with. She was suddenly turned on by Lena showing some dominance in this situation. _Maybe I should allow her to be dominate more in our relationship._ Lena pulled the mask over Kara's head, still kissing her. She pulled back when the mask got to her mouth. They stood there again for a minute. Just looking at each other.

Kara hugged Lena again and Lena hugged back harder than Kara. Lena was the first to back up but squeezed Kara's hand. Kara back up slowly and let go of Lena's hand. It took her all of her will at that moment, but she turned and opened Lena's window. Kara looked back at Lena before she blew her a kiss and jumped out the window. Kara began swinging away from Lena but all she could think about was Lena and how different her thoughts were. Kara knew now that last night, she was not in the right state of mind. She couldn't understand why her thoughts were differing from what they were just a few days ago. Even now, with her being turned on more than usual, she couldn't understand why. She just wanted to force Lena back into her bed and allow her to fuck her like she did. Kara stopped those thoughts automatically because she knew it was irregular for even her to think of curses.

Lena watched Kara swing and even from a distance, Lena still believed Kara was as beautiful as when they were right next to each other. She noticed that Kara was faster and better at swinging than when Kara swung with her. Lena needed to find out what was wrong with Kara. She was believing even if it ruins their relationship. "I don't care of you break up with me because of it, I will find a way to make you like you were, the woman I fell in love with."

_____________________

Kara arrived at her house in a few minutes. Going from one side of Midvale to the other was a hard task to do in less than 10 minutes, but it seemed easy for Kara now. Kara landed near her window and she felt like she forgot something. She went to open the window but remembered that she needed to text Lena.

Kara sent a text to Lena that only got a read notification. Kara was surprised because Lena always responded to her texts. It didn't matter right now because she was in her suit and in broad daylight. She opened the window and climbed in her room. Kara pulled her mask off but she heard the door was opening to 2 voices. Alex and Sam. Kara looked around for a brief second for where to hide, but there wasn't any spot. She looked back at the window, which she hadn't closed yet, and jumped out.

"Babe, I know Kara has been through some stuff recently with Lena....but maybe she could come with us to the mall to let her mind get off the topic of Lena."

"Sam! That's sounds like a great idea....except that 1: I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be up to it. 2: it seems that she fixed her stuff with Lena. Lena called me yesterday and told me that Kara had stayed with her when I aske-." Alex shut her mouth when she saw the window open. Alex believed that she closed the window but the room was a little hot and the temperature outside was a nice, cool, cold that would be perfect if they were still in October.

Alex went to close the window but Sam pulled her away to do something downstairs. Kara took this opportunity to quickly get in their room and put clothes on that would hide her suit. She decided to just do the usual: a button down shirt and also jeans. She also changed her bra and underwear because those were the ones from before Sandman's attack. She heard voices coming closer to the room so she tidied up her outfit before her sister and her sister's girlfriend came in.

When they came in, they were both shocked that Kara was in the room. Kara just casually waved and it made them all laugh. Alex was the first to speak after their laughs died down, "Kara, how did you get in here? I don't remember you being home or in our room."

"I snuck in." Kara responded with. She knew that her excuses were stupid and didn't work. If she just got more time, her excuses would be better.

Alex stood there. Alex knew that Kara had no excuse and Alex knew that Kara knew this. She wouldn't push it, at this moment. Sam was here and she didn't think Kara could deal with it after everything with Lena. Alex just wanted some sister time after Kara had been shutting her out for months, "So....Sam brought up a great plan. She was asking if maybe the 3 of us could go to the mall together. How does that sound?"

Kara thought about it for a few moments. It did sound promising and it did allow the possibility for bringing Lena but that was the negative. They agreed on keeping their relationship private. Although, Kara believed that it may bring some fun to, what everyone would consider, 2 shitty months, "Ask me again in a few minutes and I'll give you a definitive answer."

They both nodded but decided to stay in the room. There was really no where else they could just hang out and be girlfriends. The only other places were really just the bathroom, Eliza's room, and downstairs. Kara texted Lena again. She knew that it would be a tough decision since their agreement went against it, but she thought that it could really help them. Even if they had to tell Sam and Alex. She sat there for a minute and a half on read before Lena started writing a response. Her response was better than what Kara was expecting:

**** **LENAXO: Of course! We should probably tell Sam and Alex though.**

Kara smiled widely before she turned to Alex and Sam, "Yeah, I could go. Is it ok if Lena comes with us? We didn't plan to tell anyone this early, but we are back together."

"Of course Kara. It could be a double date!" Sam yelled in excitement. Sam noticed the love Alex had for Kara. She wanted to show Alex how much she cared and loved for her, so what better way than helping Kara?

Kara stood up and hugged Sam. Kara also knew what Sam was trying to do and she did promise to help Sam get with her sister. Although she was thinking about how it felt like he was being used. Kara hid it as her actual sunny side was winning in her struggle between good and not so good.

They planned to go in an hour and a half so they sat there making plans on what shops to go to. Kara also told Lena their plans so she had time to get ready. 30 minutes before they were supposed to leave, Kara left to get Lena. She walked a few blocks from the house into an alley that would be able to hide her swinging away.

Keeping your secret identity from your family is difficult and asked you to do some weird things. She arrived a little slower than her previous time but it was intended. She needed to be on almost the same time Alex and Sam were to not cause any suspicions.

Kara knocked on the door for a second before Lena opened it and pulled Kara into a lip lock. She wasn't expecting it, but why should she complain? They moved away just to hold hands for a moment. They looked at each other's eyes, blue and green. That's all they wanted to see for weeks, months, and even years. A sudden reminder that it was 1 pm rocked Kara's watch.

They laughed at the interruption but they knew it meant that in 15 minutes, they would have to be at the mall. Lena got in position, which was just hugging Kara in her front and then Kara began swinging away. She went slower than her top speed to make it easier for Lena and to spend some time with her.

When they arrived, Sam and Alex texted Kara they were 2 minutes away. Kara texted back that Lena's "personal driver" had driven them so they were already there. They explained they would go in to wait for them.

Kara opened the door in front of Lena and quiped, "After you, m'lady."

Lena laughed before she quickly kissed Kara before entering the mall. Kara entered after her and held Lena's hand once they were inside. Kara knew she was right, this would help them a lot. It almost felt like nothing would go wrong, but knowing her luck, Kara knew something would go wrong.

Right now, Lena distracted her thoughts about any doubts or visions of problems going south. It quickly went out of her head when Alex and Sam arrived because she knew they would have fun. Thankfully, if something went wrong, she was wearing her suit under her clothes.


	13. Losing control

The first stores at the mall were fun. They checked any store that was in slight interest to them. It was a wide variety of choices. Lena mainly stayed at the Microsoft store for computers. She knew that if Kara would keep doing this, she would need a girl in the chair. Sam, Alex, and Kara just explored.

They just wanted to hangout since that was their original plan. After every other store, they would go back to the Microsoft store to see Lena just looking at computers. It amazed them all how she could just casually know in-depth knowledge on computers and ask questions even the employees didn't know.

The first 2 hours were fun. During their little crusade, they went to a little resturaunt and had lunch. Kara, having a bottomless stomach since her powers require lots of energy, got enough for all of them combined. The cost didn't matter since Lena said she would pay for all of it while the others complained and said they should.

Kara was really enjoying the time. It was only the second time she and Lena were in public together, outside of school of course. Sadly, to both of them, they had to hide the fact they were girlfriends. It was easier since Alex and Sam knew but that didn't make it not hard.

Kara wanted to hold Lena's hand, hold her waist, and kiss her but she couldn't. They could only just talk, look at each other, and walk together. It was killing Kara because she wanted to show everyone here that Lena was her's. Kara knew that a hot girl like Lena would get some attention from people in the mall.

It happened after they checked in on Lena. Lena was mostly able to be somewhat happy that she was there, but there were 2 problems. People were already noticing her as a Luthor, while calling her out on it, and she felt like the third wheel to Alex, Sam, and Kara. It wasn't easy with her being left alone for a half hour just for them to come back.

She had already picked a computer to use in the first 10 minutes being there, but at this point, she was just seeing if they cared. She knew that Kara did more than Sam and Alex. She was fine with Kara since they did just spend the last few days together while having sex. To Lena, it seemed Sam and Alex only went with Kara to check in on her because she was Kara's girlfriend. Not because they cared much.

Kara was really the only one to have conversations with Lena at the mall. It made her feel better about their relationship, but also made her doubt that Kara's family would welcome her if things went further after high school. At this point, she was just playing Halo on one of the Xbox's when they came back into the store.

Kara said they were going to the Macy's section of the mall and asked if Lena wanted to go. Seeing how she was doing nothing for almost 2 hours at this point, she agreeded. Although she would get bored looking at anything other than jewelry and clothing, she didn't want to be at the Microsoft store anymore.

Lena always paid attention to how she looked in public. It was just another extreme insecurity she got from Lillian Luthor but it stayed. Most of her time was spent on making her image look better. Even if the clothes were not as fully appropriate as they should be. Kara helped lessen the insecurity, but it never went away. Being in the mall didn't help. She knew this, however, she wanted to be here for Kara.

The Macy section was interesting to everyone except for Lena. They were all surprised that Kara was the one leading the pack. None if them knew Kara was this interested in her public image and showing off, so they definitely knew something was wrong. Kara was rushing to every section of the Macy's mall to see what clothes she found best for her, even the ones Lena would usually wear.

Alex, Sam, and Lena were quietly following Kara. She was too fast for all of them, and sometimes, they needed a breather before they continued. Kara was just too excited for something she never mentioned before to them. Alex and Lena were worrying the most. Since Sam didn't know Kara that well, she thought it was just a short phase she would grow out of.

With knowing her for years, Lena and Alex knew that something was wrong. Alex was surprised the most since they had shared the same room for years and not once had Kara said or shown she was interested in this. Lena was mostly curious since, even the day before, Kara never seemed like she was interested in clothing, makeup, and jewelry.

It was around the second time they had gone through the 3rd floor that everyone except Kara just sat down. They were tired from continuously following her and their feet were killing them. It was a sharp pain you would usually experience from hiking and that's what it seemed like. Kara noticed after almost 10 minutes that they stopped and returned to them with the pout she knew would get them moving, "Why did you stop? We have like 5 parts left of Macy's!"

"Kara! We've been following you for a half hour! Our feet hurt and we are tired! Let us just rest for a few minutes and then we'll keep going!" Alex grunted out. Alex did intend to make Kara happy with being her, but Kara was just getting annoying at this point.

Kara huffed. She was thinking about her options. She could keep going without them or sit down. It was a tough decision that seemed to be won by a dark voice in her head. She just turned around and kept going. All 3 of the girls sitting down groaned as they were not excited for this but they needed to keep going. The 3 of them knew that if they didn't, Kara would go in over her head.

They all began to walk towards Kara while Lena took the longest to walk. She really wasn't prepared for something like this. Lena was almost like Kara before she got her powers. Except for the allergies and asthma, Lena was almost the same. Her durability was a little higher than Kara's was, but she was losing her energy.

It didn't seem to bother anyone since they hadn't noticed. Not even Kara, but she really couldn't. Kara was ahead of everyone else so she didn't really see who was the slowest. Lena thought that maybe Sam or Alex would notice, but they didn't. They just kept walking like they forgot Lena in that instance. That's all it took for a trio of guys to walk up to Lena. They cornered her against a wall while spewing some hateful Luthor comments, "Hey Luthor. What you doing here? Preparing to bomb us?"

Alex and Sam knew that Lena was behind them, but didn't notice how far she was from them. They finally caught up to Kara after minutes of her speeding off. When they got close, Alex saw Kara with a suspicious face that she didn't understand.

Kara felt like she was forgetting something. Kara tried her best to put her finger on it, but nothing would answer it. She saw Alex and Sam approaching so she knew they would help, "Hey! Is it me or are we forgetting something?"

"I don't know Kara. I have everything in my pockets and Sam only brought her phone so maybe it's just a weird feeling you have right now."

"I'm serious! I feel like we are forgetting something. Almost more like someo-.....LENA!" Kara yelled with sudden realisation. It hit Alex and Sam too that Lena was nowhere to be found. Sam and Alex were sure Lena was right behind them. Clearly they were wrong.

Kara automatically ran in the opposite direction to find Lena. She knew it took a while for just Sam and Alex to reach her so Lena could be far away. She yelled Lena's name multiple times but no response. She even tried to call her but it just went to voicemail.

Kara began to worry. She started running faster than what she thought possible. Her girlfriend was missing. Lena was possibly in danger or worse. Kara's felt like her heart would explode by how much it was beating.

She reached the main plaza of the mall and nothing. She was about to get Alex and Sam when she heard Lena's voice. She ran in that direction and saw what was happening. 3 guys cornering Lena. Touching her in ways that Kara didn't even want to touch her in while talking shit about her.

"What's wrong little Luthor? Gonna cry for mommy to kill us?" One of the guys joked out. They were partially right. Lena felt like she was going to cry. These 3 guys were saying awful things about her and touching her wrongfully. Tears were forming in her eyes as she backed further into the corner, allowing the group to get closer.

Lena has been scared before, but seeing guys a foot taller than her and closing in fast really scared her. She knew all too well that Sam and Alex wasn't anywhere to be found. She specifically eyed out for Kara. Nothing at all. It hit her hard. Her girlfriend and her "friends" couldn't even tell something was wrong. It still didn't stop Lena from calling out, "KARA!!"

The 3 guys just laughed. This was the reaction they wanted. The little Luthor to be pleading for someone to save her and no one would. They let used this it their advantage, "Looks like no one is going to save you."

At this moment, Lena was sobbing. She kept calling for Kara but nothing was happening yet. She saw that a knife was pulled out and her heart sank. She was surprised this was how she was going to die. At 15 and pleading for her girlfriend. It didn't stop her cries for Kara to become more desperate than she thought they could be.

One of the guys was slowly moving the knife towards her stomach to get a better reaction out of her. Right as he was about to slash her, he was thrown away. Lena had her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. She was surprised, but kept calling for Kara while completely breaking down.

________________

Kara saw the knife being pulled out. All she could do at this moment was yell, "LENA!" It was obvious to Kara that she couldn't hear her. Kara noticed that the knife was getting closed to Lena, the woman she loved, that made her lose it.

She was extremely pissed off. Her anger heated up since it was the first time the dark voice in the back of her head truly won. She was able to fight it off, trying to think of ways that she could stop them without much damage. The knife was closer to Lena that her reasonable side lost.

Kara ran faster than she even did while trying to look for Lena. While getting to the location, she heard Lena. Her crying. Sobbing. Even her cries for Kara. It made Kara even more pissed than when she was. It allowed that dark voice in her head to fully gain control. 3 guys were about to hurt the woman she loves, maybe even worse than that.

Kara did not show any restraint when she got there. She grabbed the first guys shoulder and flew him a dozen and a half feet away from Lena. The remaining pair of the group looked at Kara. They hid it, but they were scared by how mad Kara was. She was only showing a sliver of how she really felt.

One guy rushed Kara but she moved out of the way. Kara grabbed onto his hoodie which made him fall down to the ground and hit his back really hard. From what it seemed like, he also bruised his neck pretty badly.

The remaining thug watched Kara. He was making sure to find a way to fight her. Kara was getting impatient so she ran to him and punched him in the face.

She was losing restraint on her strength so it was hard enough it break his jaw and nose. However, he will stood up. He went to jab at Kara's side but she flipped over him and kicked his back, breaking it.

He fell to the floor in pain when she was grabbed by the guy that was thrown. Kara was paying too much attention to the guy talking in pain that it allowed him a chance to actually fight. If Kara didn't have powers, he definitely would've won.

Kara flipped him over her and pushed the guy into the floor. The ground under him slightly cracked from the force. She kneeled and began punching him in the face. Over and over. She wasn't going to stop until Alex pulled her back. Kara moved to the right and was about to dislocate her shoulder until she recognized who it was.

Kara let go of Alex's arm. Alex quickly rushed Kara away from the scene before anything happened to her. Kara was brought outside by Alex and was forced onto a bench where she was fully expecting a lecture, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KARA?!"

"I was just protecting Lena from those 3 gu-"

"NO! That wasn't protecting! It was but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN! YOU BROKE ONE OF THEIR BACKS! YOU BADLY DAMAGED ONE OF THEIR THROATS AND YOU BRUTALLY BEAT ONE OF THEIR FACES!" Alex interrupted. She definitely knew now that there was something terribly wrong with Kara. She had always seen a difference but this was the last straw.

"They deserved it."

"JUST BECAUSE THEY DESERVED IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT SHOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN! Kara, they could go to jail for YEARS for what they did to Lena. I know she's your girlfriend, but how did you even do that? What's wrong with you?!" Alex deeply questioned. It appeared to Alex like it was now or never for their relationship as sisters.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I LOVE LENA! I CANNOT LOSE ANOTHER PERSON ALEX! I ALREADY LOST MY PARENTS AND JEREMIAH! SHE TRULY HAS ALLOWED ME TO JUST THINK OF ALL THE GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE THAT DON'T REMIND ME OF ALL THE PAIN I'VE BEEN IN! Maybe if you were half a decent person, you would see this and not make her feel invisible"

Alex would refute but she then thought about the whole time they were there. She noticed how Lena was. She felt stupid for not realizing this. She stood there for a few seconds, not answering. It allowed Kara to follow up, "Maybe if you loved Sam just as much as I love Lena and you actually act on the love, you would understand. Instead you make the woman I've slept with feel neglected and make her feel she's not worth it!"

Alex sat there. She was absolutely shocked by Kara's outburst. It wasn't just how she was saying it, but what she said. Alex was appalled to know that Kara and Lena had sex. She expected and thought Kara would wait a few years seeing how she responded to even the mention of it.

Kara stood up and was heading back into the mall, to Lena, when Alex pressed her hand on Kara's chest. Kara took her hand and lightly squeezed it, making it hurt but 100% not bruising. Alex was taken back by this action. She was trying to pull her hand out of Kara's grip but nothing.

She started to scream in pain as it really began to hurt and the realisation of what she was doing it Kara. She let go and apologised to Alex multiple times over. She attempted to get closer to Alex but she backed away. Kara didn't even know why she hurt Alex. She never wanted to. It then hit her how much she hurt those 3 guys. She knew Alex was right. They deserved it, but it didn't mean actually doing it.

Kara's guilt was short lived as she heard gun shots in the mall and screaming. They both looked at the door and went to open it. It was locked. Kara couldn't break it since Alex still didn't know about her being a superhero.

Kara knew she needed to change and found a loading dock in the distance. All she needed was an excuse, "I'm really sorry about the hand! Stay here! I'll call for help!"

She didn't get much of an argument as Alex was still shocked about what was happening. It lucked out for Kara as she rushed to the loading dock. Once she was in the clear, she ran closer to the mall and ripped her shirt open. She took her clothes off and put her mask on.

She jumped up onto the roof and saw that a group of what seemed to be friends with the guys that hurt Lena walk around the plaza. They seemed to talk but she couldn't hear since there was glass covering the ceiling. Kara knew she would be going in blind so she had to call for assistance.

Her in-suit phone rang for a bit before it picked up, "Hey Kara! Watcha doing?"

"Winn! I'm at the mall and there seems to be a robbery. I'm was here with Lena, Sam, and Alex. I know I'm going in blind so could you pull up the security feeds?" Kara asked. She needed to keep everyone safe. It would help a lot if a tech genius was able to navigate her.

Winn replied in a few seconds after he hacked the cameras in the mall, "It seems that there's 11 guys in total. All of them are spread out and have a group they're taking with them."

Kara muted her phone to send a code to Winn that allowed him to edit a map in her mask that she was working on with him. He screamed, surprised by the notification, but he knew what it was. Winn quickly updated the map to show where the guys were. The red dots represented the thugs.

"There should be a ventilation shaft to your left. It will lead you to the third floor. There's no guys there so you should be able to find a spot that could help us make a plan." Winn ordered.

Kara followed exactly what Winn said and sure enough, she entered a store that was on the third floor. She went out of the store and climbed up the wall to get the high ground and look at potential weaknesses.

Kara's new suit blended in more with the wall so if a guy looked at her, it would be very hard to notice Spider-Girl. Kara couldn't find anything useful from her end at least. Thankfully, Winn was able to find things that he told Kara, "It seems that 3 of the guys are at the Starbucks stand. 2 of them are near hostages while one is further away. Time it right and you should be able to knock that one out."

Kara jumped over to a spot that was higher than the Starbucks. She waited. They all were looking at each other and trying to get one would alert the others, which would get everyone killed. After a minute, one of the henchmen walked away from the others. Once in a reasonable distance and the other 2 weren't looking at him, Kara pulled him up with her webs. She made him hit his head on the railing, knocking him out, and she webbed him to the railing. Kara knew she could take the other 2 on, but needed some insight on how to do it, "What do you think I should do with these 2?"

Winn watched Kara's feed to see any patterns that would occur. He looked for a while before he saw something noting, "The guy on the left loses his balance when he turns right. It seems he injured his hip on that side. If you kick him on that side, and if you're fast enough, you could knock out the other one before turning your attention back to him to do the same."

Kara noticed it as soon as Winn mentioned in. She moved parallel to the stand and web pulled her way to their location. As he slowly turned to check behind him, Kara kicked his hip, turned, and punched the other henchman. Once the 2 henchmen were down, she webbed them both to the ground. Kara quickly guided the hostages out of the mall and closed the door behind them.

"What else you got for me Winn?" Kara asked. Winn went back to the feeds and he watched all the other locations the henchmen were at. He noticed that 5 guys were in the bank that was at the back of the bank. He sent a ping to her mask that notified the location of where those guys were.

Kara swung to the bank and sure enough, there was 5 henchmen trying to open the smaller than average bank vault. She looked at anything in the bank that could help. She couldn't see anything that would help.

"You see that desk right there? It could probably take out 2 guys." Winn notified Kara. She looked and sure enough, there was the desk. Kara jumped to the door and knocked. The 5 henchmen were surprised and one of them went to investigate.

Once they turned around, thinking no one was there, Kara made her move. She rushed behind the guy and threw him into another one. She then webbed the desk and threw it to another pair of guys, knocking them out too. Kara was impressed that she got them. Kara forgot that there was one more guy.

She noticed it all too well when she heard the click of a pistol. She turned around to see a thug point the gun at her head while trying to seem intimidating, "Lay down on the ground and maybe I will not shoot you."

Kara was not scared at all. In fact, she would laugh if she could. Kara grabbed the guys hand and squeezed it. Finally able to go harder than she did with James and Alex. He screamed in pain, dropping the gun and going on his knees. Once he was on the ground, Kara punched him in the face.

Winn watched with complete amazement and horror at what Kara did. He was concerned how the Kara Danvers he knew could be this dark. His thoughts were interrupted when Kara asked him what to do, "There's 3 guys left. Where are they?"

"Ok. It seems they are at the main plaza again. They seemed a little worried. I'm pretty sure they know what you're doing." Winn reported. Winn watched what they were doing. The audio from the cameras pretty much confirmed his statements.

"GIVE UP NOW AND WE WON'T HURT ANYONE!" They both yelled in union. They rounded up the rest of the hostages and put them in a spot that could make it easy to watch.

Kara needed to get rid of them now. She webbed one of the guys away, pulling him into a wall and knocking him out. The other guy looked at the direction he was pulled at and became scarred, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kara jumped and hit the last guy. She made sure he was tight in his little cocoon of a web. She ushered everyone out when Kara remembered there was one guy left. The situation was made worse when a woman came up to her, "Spider-Girl! Please help! One of them took my friend! We were separated and I don't know where she is!"

Kara saw that it was Sam. Kara knew that Alex was outside so it had to be Lena. Kara began to panic but did her best to be strong in front of a civilian, "Calm down. I'll find her, and bring her back unarmed."

Kara closed the door behind Sam before she talked again to Winn, "WINN! They have Lena! Can you maybe search any hidden locations in the mall or check videos of where they went?!"

Winn already checked the blueprints of the mall when Kara called him so he knew there wasn't any secret doors. He hacked their security system and watched the videos of right after the hostage situation started. He checked all the cameras but nothing. He even checked them 2 times.

Kara started to have a panic attack because she began to think they wouldn't find Lena. After almost 3 minutes, Winn found something, "The manager's room. I saw 2 reflections from the store opposite of it. It appeared like someone was being dragged into it."

Kara rushed to the room and tried to open it but it was locked. She looked around and a ventilation shaft was above the door. She entered it and saw that it connected to the room. While crawling through it, she overheard what was happening in the room, "So, Lena Luthor. It's time."

"Time for what?!" Lena spat out. She wasn't surprised something would happen, but this soon was not expected.

"You know what. You're mother didn't send me here just to harm you. She needs you to take control of the company. Get her out and give me a big, fat check to allow me to retire."

"If you think that I'm going to work at LCorp to get my mother out of jail, you must clearly must be dumb." Lena joked. She knew that it was pushing his buttons, but she didn't expect anything. Although being tied to the chair, she wasn't prepared for her to get punched in the face.

Kara saw the punch and that was it. She opened the door from the ventilation shaft and jumped onto the guy. She threw him to the wall hard enough that it crumbled from him. It knocked him out for what she knew would be a long time.

Kara turned from the leader to Lena. She broke the zip ties and hugged her. They stood there for a while, just embracing each other. Neither remember when, but it turned into a make out session. Kara had some built up desire for Lena and Lena was just killing to see Kara.

Lena was assaulted, sexually harassed, and held hostage for 25 minutes. She was at an emotional state. Lena craved Kara at this point. Lena pushed her tongue into Kara's mouth. She didn't meet any resistance so it seemed that Kara was expecting it.

Lena was the first to back away. Lena didn't even register that Kara took her mask off while they hugged. She just wanted to kiss Kara after everything that happened. It allowed them to cool down and allowed Kara to regain that part of herself that should be in control, for now.

Kara dropped Lena off in front of the mall before heading back to the loading dock. She grabbed her clothes and jumped onto the roof. She put her clothes on there so no one would see her. After she did, Kara had to jump far away from the mall so it wouldn't seem suspicious when she could come back.

Kara ran to where Alex, Sam, and Lena were at. They were the furthest away from where she landed. Lena's eyes glowed when she saw Kara as herself, not in her suit. Lena or Kara didn't care about their rules. They kissed again.

It seemed that they were allowed a few moments of intimacy before they were interrupted by Alex, "So where were you?"

"I was getting help Alex...."

Alex laughed at Kara's statement and had to refute, "'Getting help?' You mean running like a....I won't say it, but you know exactly what I mean. I thought you would call the cops. You just left and couldn't even care for me, Sam or Lena."

Alex pointed to the 3 of them, emphasizing her statement. Kara avoided looking at Alex. She wanted for Alex to know. Even if Alex hated her, it would at least keep Alex safe.

Sam interjected, trying to be reasonable in a sibling argument, "Alex. She was trying to get help. Kara was probably dir-"

"I don't care Sam! She didn't even have the decency to check in on us until she knew it was 100% safe so she could keep herself ok!"

Sam and Lena were appalled by Alex's behavior. Kara knew it has been heating up. Kara was hurt, for sure, but she understood where Alex was coming from. Alex did try to help Kara during her rough patch for the last few months. Alex tried her best but Kara shut her out.

At this time, Alex was practically pleading. She wanted to help Kara and not do this, but she was done. Done trying to help her but just getting shutout and being in a worse situation with Kara and their mom. She never really did it, but pleading was almost basically the last option, "I'm going to ask you once and I hope you tell me the truth. What were you doing and where were you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Lena seems like the damsal in distress right now but she won't be. It'll be like Winn from the show. He won't be good at fighting but his main advantage will be the tech person and guy in the chair.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure Melissa and Chris got married this weekend so yay! They seem so perfect together!


	14. Who are you?

"I'm going to ask you once and I hope you tell me the truth. What were you doing and where were you?"

Kara stood there. The temptation to just tell Alex was outweighing any other thought. Kara just spent almost a half hour without full control so it was easier than it should've been. Kara knew that she should tell Alex, but thinking of what happened to Lena, she couldn't, "I was uh...um...I was...."

"That's it? Um?! That's all you got? Kara you could've come up with anything! Leave." Alex pointed away. Kara, being ashamed, just kept her head down. She didn't hear Alex and Sam fighting in the background. Kara didn't even feel Lena hugging her from behind.

"SAM! I LOVE her. Of course I love Kara, but she clearly can't show the same curtisy for us!"

"ALEX! Just think clearly for a second! We were just in a hostage situation. Well, Lena and me were, but you're probably just reacting to what happened by directing towards Kara!"

"Oh god! You're right....Kara.... I am so sorry. I shouldn't of said those things." Alex rushed to Kara. It didn't bring her out of the phase she was in since Kara was looking at the ground.

Kara had some pent up rage she didn't know she had. Just looking at the ground for the past few minutes made her royally pissed off. Her hands at her sides became whiter since they were made into fists.

Kara's breathing became harder and harder. Alex began to notice something was wrong and she looked at Sam confused. Lena knew Kara was about to go on a rant. She tried to soothe Kara by moving her hands up and down her arm.

Kara couldn't hold it any more and moved Lena away from her, practically throwing her away. Alex and Sam were horrified by Kara's strength but it didn't stop Sam from running to help Lena up, "YOU KNOW WHAT ALEX?! I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME SO POORLY SINCE THE SUMMER! ARE YOU JEALOUS? JEALOUS BY HOW MUCH I'VE CHANGED!? HOW I'VE BEEN HELPING PEOPLE AS SPI-"

Lena tackled Kara and shut her mouth. She knew by just those few letters, Kara was about to reveal her superhero identity. It was no use as Kara pushed Lena off of her and rushed for Alex. All Kara saw was red. She was pissed off to realise what she just did to Lena.

Sam tried to stop Kara but Kara reacted by back flipping behind her and punched her. Kara was about to go after Alex again when Lena screamed, "KARA STOP!"

Kara suddenly lost most of her urge to hurt Alex. Hearing Lena call for her calmed her down and she noticed what had happened. How she lost complete control of herself. Kara also knew what she did.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Sam! Are you ok?! Alex, I'm so sorry for saying those things! Lena, I'm-" Kara turned to Lena and quickly shut her mouth. She saw Lena, on the ground, crying. She had scrapes on her hands, knees, and a cut on her face.

Kara froze. Lena on the ground, suffering because of what she did broke her heart. Kara already had suspicions that something was wrong with herself but now seeing that she hurt Lena, Alex, and Sam confirmed it.

Kara slowly stepped away. Even Kara was holding tears. All she saw was Alex and Sam flood her view, but even seeing Sam beat up from her made it worse, "It's ok Kara! I won't hold it against you for punching me. You just needed to let out some anger."

Sam tried to be the reasonable one in this conflict. Sam knew that Alex and Lena wouldn't be the best at calming down the situation since they had the most emotional ties to Kara. She also knew that Kara had this outburst due to everything that's been happening, which included Alex and Lena.

Kara was not having it. Sam was wondering what was bothering Kara until she heard it too. Lena crying. She nudged Alex's shoulder and pointed at Lena. Alex looked and knew why Kara was running. She hurt Lena and wanted to go away from everything.

"Go Sam, I've got Kara." Alex ordered. Sam ran to help Lena. Kara saw Lena in the corner of her eyes. She felt a sudden hint jealousy. It quickly ended as Kara gained more control over her emotions.

"Kara. Calm down! Just go back over there!" Alex yelled. She tried to be nice but seeing that Lena needed Kara more than anything forced her to be blunt. She knew that it do anything since Kara just went faster.

"Lena, I've got you. It's ok. Kara didn't mean to hit or hurt you. She was just very emotional after you almost died. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I just think both Kara and I should be lucky that Spider-Girl was there."

"Kara is Spider-Girl." Lena blurted out. She never wanted to say it but it came out. It definitely had an effect since Sam couldn't keep her mouth closed. She just looked wide eyed at Kara as it became obvious. The way she was suddenly ripped, her athletic ability, her strength, the back flip, and the way she hurt those guys.

"Sam, promise me you won't tell Alex or Kara. I'm the only one that knows! If you tell one of them that you know, they'll never trust me again, especially Kara." Lena pleaded. The last thing she wanted in this case was to lose Kara again. She just got her back and this could effectively end anything in the future for them.

"Of course. It wouldn't be my place to tell Alex. It would be Kara's."

Thankfully to Kara, Alex or her did not hear Lena and Sam's conversation. It would be difficult since they were a dozen feet away and going further and further. With Alex trying to reassure Kara, it would be impossible to know what they were talking about, "Kara stop! I forgive you. Just come with be back to Lena so we could discuss what happened!"

"No. No. No. I-I can't!" Kara screamed out. She turned and ran. Lena saw Kara run and tried to reach her. It definitely didn't work since Kara was too fast to catch up. Lena ran and ran but nothing would help her legs to go faster.

Once Kara was too far, she just stood there. She collapsed and hit her head on the ground, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was Sam and Alex rushing to hee before there was total darkness.

________________________

Kara ran. She needed to get far away. After at least a half mile, she ripped her clothes off. She changed into her suit and swung away. Kara rushed to National City. She rushed so that it would be easy to just forget what happened. It was never her intention to do it in a bad way, but it wouldn't help to fight crime if she was emotionally held back.

When she arrived to National City, she saw some thugs attack a store. Kara jumped down and punched a little too hard. She heard maybe a few bones crack and one of the guys pleaded mercy. She enjoyed it a little too much and once she got away, she noticed it.

Kara spent hours doing nothing. Today just happened to be the day there was no crime. It rarely happened but today was just coincidentally a pretty boring Spider-Girl day.

To make it worse, it began raining. Her suit was getting tight. The suit became uncomfortable. Kara landed at a church. It was ironic that someone that wasn't Christian would go to church. Kara didn't really believe in anything at the moment. Her parents were Jewish, but they never had her believe in any religion so Kara would believe in anything she would want.

Kara lost track of time. She turned off her masks phone connection. She was just getting texts and calls from both Sam and Alex. Kara just began to realise that turning the Bluetooth off her mask was probably why there was no crime. It didn't matter since the day was over and night began to creep out.

Kara just felt church would be the best to go. She thought it would maybe calm her senses. She heard from Lena, who would go to church, that it calmed her mind about the Luthors.

Kara entered the bell tower and walked close to the bell. She sat and relaxed. Kara realised that Lena was right. It did help calm her mind a little. It allowed Kara a fresh perspective on why she was changing.

Kara refreshed herself about what's happened for the last month. Her losing her powers, being depressed, her new suit, and getting Lena back. Kara kept going back and forth. She also now noticed that her red and blue suit was missing.

Kara recognized that she changed after the black suit. Kara remembered all the horrible things she's said after the suit. The things she did. Kara began to freak out and needed to get out of the suit.

Kara attempted to pull the mask off but it wouldn't budge. She pulled harder but nothing happened. She accidentally hit the bell and Kara felt a great pain. Kara knew the bell was a little loud but it hurt badly. She noticed it wasn't hurting her this bad so she hit it again.

This time she screamed out in pain as she felt liquid against her. Kara couldn't see so she pulled her mask off to a questionable sight. It was a black ooze slowly falling from her suit. Kara punched the bell harder to cause the sound to get louder. It irritated her but it worked.

The ooze slowly came off her and fell in the large whole under the bell. Kara paid attention to the fact that now her suit changed back into the classic red and blue. Kara felt sick and needed to get out of there. She put her mask on and jumped away to start swinging.

Kara was slower and she felt it. Kara couldn't understand what was happening but all she knew is that she's weaker.

Kara arrived at her house and climbed up the wall. She saw that Alex was in the room, clearly talking to someone on the phone that she expected was Sam. It didn't matter now, she needed to get in.

Kara pulled her mask on and knocked on the window. Alex was startled and yelped. She looked at the window and immediately opened it. Kara climbed in and collapsed on the ground.

Alex picked her up and put Kara in her own bed. Alex sat at the end of her bed and was completely flabbergasted. She never expected that a superhero would be here, in her room, laying in her bed. Alex had an urge to make sure that Spider-Girl was ok.

"Alex." Kara rasped out. She could care less about what might happen. Kara needed help and the only way it would happen was if Alex knew.

"How do you know my name? And why do you sound so familiar?!"

"Alex....take my mask off, I need help...." Alex followed her order. Alex slowly pulled the mask off of Kara's face.

The mask was in Alex's hand, but she barely recognised it. She slowly stood away from her bed, Spider-Girl was Kara, her little sister. Alex couldn't understand it. Her mind was shorting out, "K-Kara!? You're Spider-Girl!?"

"Yeah..."

"It makes so much sense! Your sudden increase in muscle and your athletic ability. I mean, I watched you beat up 3 guys horribly and even back flip over Sam after she tried to restrain you after....wait! If you're a superhero, why were you acting like this!?"

Kara never expected this. She knew that there was many questions but even she never acknowledged what had happened today fully. Laying in Alex's and in her suit with Alex freaking out showed her how serious today was. Kara took a few moments before giving Alex the answer she deserved, "That new black suit I had was what appeared to he a sentient being. It seemed to have affected my thought process and effectively made, in certain times, me have no filter on my actions or what I said. It even got to the point where I had s-"

"Too much information. Anyway.....what do you need?" Alex questioned. The reveal of Kara being Spider-Girl began to die down and the concern about Kara not feeling good replaced it.

"You can call Lena. She knows the most about my powers. You should probably also call Winn. He's like my 'guy in the chair', although I'm pretty sure Lena wants to be that." Kara laughed. Lena wanted to help so much and it was not ignored by Kara, who realized long ago how smart Lena was.

"I'm guessing they already knew? Well, it doesn't matter now. Let me call Sam too. She could probably help. You wouldn't mind though, would you?" Alex asked. Kara responded with a nod since she felt that Sam had to know too.

It had been over 30 minutes since Alex called. Winn told her that he couldn't make it since he was currently working on upgrading her mask to include some night vision goggles but informed her that he would visit. They began to worry since neither Sam or Lena had arrived. Alex and Kara were waiting impatiently in their room waiting. Kara told Alex everything in the meantime and Alex apologized about everything. Kara did the same as they both came to a mutual understanding.

By the hour and 45 minute mark, they were too anxious to just sit around. Kara had began to sit up and Alex was walking around the room. Both of their actions were interrupted by the door bell. Kara was lucky since Eliza wasn't home at the time so she could easily walk to the front door with Alex. They opened the door to only one person standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools been pretty busy lately so sorry for being late on this update. I planned for it to be out 2 days ago.
> 
> I'm having a hard time deciding who will become the villain so I'll let you decide who will. Lena or Sam. Vote who you want to become Venom for the story(temporarily).
> 
> Also sorry if this isn't what you wanted, I felt this was lacking but the next few will be better but might be shorter for more frequent updates.


	15. "I love you so much Kara Danvers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this. I've been horribly sick this week and could barely do anything. I unhealthy lost 5 pounds and I've been in bed. I hope you'll enjoy this as I've been thinking of ideas for this chapter! Also, sorry for this being a little short.

Lena was standing at the doorway, awkwardly shuffling back and forth on her heels.

Kara felt sick seeing Lena because she was bandaged on her head. Before this, Lena forced herself out of the hospital to meet at the Danvers house. She was asked by nurses and doctors to stay, but the expression she gave them showed she would not listen.

For Lena, she really only remembered the fight and not her rushing for Kara. The doctors informed her that there was some trauma to her head since she hit it pretty hard on the ground, but it was nothing fatal.

Kara stepped away from Lena and hid into a corner far enough away that she didn't feel like a threat to her. This didn't stop Alex from pulling Lena inside the house and slamming the door before anyone noticed what was happening, "Alright. We lucked out since Eliza is working the night shift at the hospital. So....."

They stood in an awkward silence just waiting for one person to start a conversation. None of them did and as time passed on, it became unbearable. It didn't last long because the door bell rang again.

This time, Alex went by herself before Kara had the chance to get up and I opened it to see Sam, "Sam! Thank God you're here! Get in before someone sees you!"

Sam was pulled in by Alex but as their motion stopped, Sam kissed Alex. Tongue included. They both were in a moment of heat and completely forgot there were 2 other people in the room. Kara brought them back to reality with a cough, which caused Alex to practically jump away from Sam. However, Sam growled at the loss of Alex's lips.

She looked over at Kara with such anger that, if Kara saw, she would think Sam had the black suit on her. Kara felt guilty for intruding on Sam's and Alex's moment so she spoke up, "First of All Alex, ew! Also, I think Lena and I need to talk so how about you guys stay here while we both head up to our room?"

"Is that alright with you Sam?" Alex asked. Sam didn't couldn't reply at the moment because looking at Alex took her breath away. She just nodded without keeping her eyes off of Alex. All Sam knows is that she heard footsteps went up the stairs, away from her and Alex.

Lena followed Kara as she went up the stairs into Kara's room. Kara ushered Lena into the room, fully knowing that they needed to talk about what happened prior to Kara losing the black suit.

Kara and Lena sat on one of the beds in the room. For minutes, awkwardly waiting for one to start. It was completely silent except when Lena coughed a little. Lena made the first move by intertwining their hands together.

Kara immediately released her hand and walked away to the opposite side of the room. She grunted and clearly appeared to be in a thought process right now. Lena was saddened by the loss of Kara's hand and wanted her back, "Kara?"

Kara turned to Lena and finally showed the tears she had been holding for hours. Kara was broken inside. She did so much horrible things to others and especially the people she cared about.

"Kara? Please talk to me."

"How can I!? I HURT YOU! MULTIPLE TIMES! I HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE. I HAD SEX WITH HER WHILE SHE DIDN'T GIVE CONSENT AND WE BOTH AGREED TO WAIT! I BRUTALLY BEAT UP 3 GUYS THAT WILL MOST LIKELY NEVER FULLY RECOVER! I HURT SAM AND ALEX! I MANIPULATED YOU LENA! How can I ever forgive myself?" Kara screamed. She threw a book from her desk into the floor. It wasn't hard enough to break anything but loud for Sam and Alex to hear it downstairs.

Sam and Alex definitely heard it because Kara could hear them ask what was happening downstairs. It went quiet after that, with neither Kara or Lena doing anything. It didn't help that Kara was removing herself from Lena's personal space.

Kara went to the window in the room, opened it, and climbed out onto the roof. She sat down and looked up into the night sky. Kara knew that just looking up would calm her down and it was peaceful seeing stars. She didn't expect the hand that laid on hers as she realized Lena was sitting next to her.

Lena had slowly moved her hand onto Kara's to not frighten her. She realized that Kara was in a fragile mindset at the moment and didn't need anything to make it worse. When Lena sat, she snuggled into Kara's side, which allowed Kara to hold her shoulder.

Lena moved her left hand onto Kara's thigh, which caused Kara's heart to pick up and lose her breath for a moment, but quickly stopped when she relaxed into Lena. They both looked up, taking the moment to calm themselves down from their little outburst.

Lena removed her hand from Kara's thigh, which made Kara sad but was replaced by Lena moving Kara's face with her hand while leaning into kiss her. Kara allowed it and they both met halfway. Lena didn't rush her tongue to Kara's mouth and Kara didn't either. Both wanted a calm kiss and deserved it.

They kissed until it was almost impossible to hold their breath anymore and released. While panting, Kara leaned her forehead onto Lena's. Lena loved this as she knew that her Kara was back. Lena also knew that she needed to speak, "I know. I know you probably could never forgive yourself, but I can forgive you. You weren't yourself and-and I still loved you because you took care for me, like how a girlfriend is supposed to. Also, you were really great in bed."

This allows Kara to release some stress as she began laughing. She was laughing a little too much but she didn't care, and she knew that Lena was laughing with her. After they were finished, Kara looked Lena in her eyes.

Kara loved Lena's eyes so much. Her ruby eyes that just highlighted how great Lena was. She never understood why Lena chose her, but is happy that she did. Kara got closer and before they kissed, Kara needed to tell Lena, "Thank you. Thank you for choosing me. I'll never understand why, but thank you for giving me the chance to be your girlfriend Lee."

Lena began tearing at Kara's reveal. It was truly magical at how much she could love Kara even more. Lena didn't take any time to rush back into a kiss. This time, she nipped at Kara's lower lip, signaling that she wanted entry. Kara allowed her, and Lena forced her tongue into Kara's mouth.

Neither of them could remember why they were there, what happened, or that Sam and Alex were downstairs. All they knew was them. All they could think of was each other and how much they lived the other.

Lena took initiative when she pushed Kara down on her back. Lena sat on her lap and began kissing her again. Kara rapped her arms around Lena's back and stayed there. They were content to just stay like this for the rest of the night. It would've been perfect, a beautiful night sky and 2 lovers expressing their feelings.

Except for catching their breath, Kara nor Lena stopped. In all honesty, they didn't want to. However, they were getting cold. The temperature was going lower and if they stayed, Lena would get hypothermia since Kara had a resistance to cold due to her powers.

They rushed back into the room, holding hands, and laid on Kara's bed in the same position. In the middle of their make out session, Kara got an idea, "Stay right here."

Kara went to her drawer and picked out a sock. She then went to her desk, got a piece of paper, and wrote a message. Lena laughed at the notion of the sock but knew that she didn't want to get interrupted.

Kara opened the door and taped the note on the door and hung the sock onto the door handle. She knew that Alex would be grossed out, but she wrote in big letters that were was going to be no sex, just them needing to be by themselves.

Kara closed the door and walked slowly to the bed. She noticed that Lena was laying on her side, awaiting her return. Kara sat on the bed and maneuvered Lena onto her. Kara laid down and forced Lena onto her lap. They continued the awaited make out session that started on the roof.

Neither Kara or Lena went wandering, they just held each other. Both knew that this was just to be with each other and didn't want it this any other way. They didn't stop what was occurring except for 1 moment.

It was when Sam and Alex walked up the stairs. Alex noticed the sock and note, and did not hold back her disgust, "EW! KARA!"

Kara froze her kisses and began to blush as she became embarrassed for a few moments. All she knew was the sound of Lena and Sam hysterically laughing at Alex's outrage. It ended quickly as Alex and Sam just went into the first room while Kara and Lena continued.

Kara and Lena continued for over an hour. This was exactly what they wanted, and didn't want to stop now. However, when Kara's watch beeped, signaling that it was past 2 am, they stopped. Both of them had school and needed to get up early.

Kara removed herself from the bed, again, to take the sock and sign off the door. When that mission was quickly completed, she went back to lay in her bed with Lena.

Kara looked at Lena in her eyes and couldn't stop. They were hypnotising and Kara, if allowed, would look at them forever, except for Lena's breast. Lena moved herself a little lower to be in a shorter position in the bed and hugged Kara. Her face went into Kara's shoulder.

Lena stayed in that position for a few moments before she removed her head and leaned in for one small kiss before explaining to Kara, "I love you so much it hurts. Seeing you fight crime makes my heart constrict because you could get hurt or die. I don't care because I have so much confidence in your ability and I love you so much for what you do. What happened with the black suit wasn't your fault. Neither was hurting me, both times. You weren't in control, but you always wanted to protect me. Thank you Kara Danvers, the love of my life."

"I will always protect you Lena, not matter what or the cost. I never want to see you hurt again if I have a say in it. I love you too. I would give up everything to have this with you forever and I would be happy because I would have you. Never ever think you're not worth it, because you're worth everything to me. You are my home and make me complete. I love you so much Lena Luthor."

Lena began to cry again. Kara knew how to make Lena so happy, and Lena loved it. She kissed Kara with more energy this time. They ended quickly when Lena yawned and relaxed herself onto Kara's check, placing her left hand under her back and her right on Kara's chest.

Kara placed her right hand under Lena's shoulders and her left on her waist. Kara stayed awake to make sure Lena was asleep so that she could assure herself that Lena was safe before even thinking of sleeping. Kara quickly dozed off after Lena, but she kissed Lena's forehead before finally passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little delayed since I had to be rushed to the ER because of me being sick.


	16. "I miss you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write another chapter since I missed last week! Hope you enjoy it!

Everything settled down after that night. Crime was slowly decreasing as people realised it was not a good idea to mess with Spider-Girl. A few months had passed since then and it was already late March.

Lena had just left Midvale High and it affected Kara deeply. Not being able to see her girlfriend daily and also not even have much communication didn't help. Kara loved having a reminder that Lena would always be with her during the dull school day, but not anymore. LCorp took up most of Lena's time and when she was available, she was sleeping most of the time.

Kara hated this. She wanted to see and talk to Lena so much. Lena mostly just read her texts and Kara noticed that those horrible 3 dots appeared, signifying that Lena would reply, but quickly disappeared. At most, Kara would just get one worded responses. Kara knew that Lena loved her, but it just seemed not enough.

By March 29th, Kara began questioning. She had spent weeks crying in her room, with Sam and Alex comforting her. They would say soothing things to her, reassuring that Lena wasn't cheating on her, but it didn't help. Every single time Lena even communicated showed that she clearly wasn't interested any more.

Kara also didn't get better since there was a new villain in town. Apparently it called itself, "Venom." It had a suit that was similar to the black suit Kara had worn a few months ago in October and November. It didn't even alert her spider sense. Kara would get brutally beat up whenever she fought it.

Alex and Sam would have to console her because those beatings really hurt. The physical pain of Kara being completely wrecked in fights and the emotional pain of Lena most likely cheating on her just broke her inside.

A week ago, Alex suggested Kara that she should do some type of activity. So after a few days, she decided to try out for the baseball team. She knew that it was played by boys but with her powers, it would be easy for her to join it.

Kara wasn't really interested in baseball but she had some sort of lingering feelings about an enjoyment for it. She had always liked the Yankees but didn't have any actual knowledge on baseball.

Kara spent a few days getting her gear which was easy since she had gotten a discount at the sports store since Alex was working there before she headed for college. All the supplies were foreign to Kara, but going to the batting cages really allowed her to play.

Kara was unstoppable at the plate. She hit for pure power which caused her average hit to be an extra base hit or home run. At the tryouts, she passed with flying colors. In fact, she was going to be a starter for the first game of the season.

Kara got excited. She was doing something that she was finally good at and people were noticing her. Kara got a jacket since she was on the school's main baseball team and everyone began hanging out with her.

When Kara heard the news that she would be a starter, she rushed home and told Alex and Eliza. Eliza was the first to speak because she never expected the woman she adopted, who was relatively weak, did this good, "Congrats Kara! I'm so proud of you!"

Eliza went in and hugged Kara. Alex rushed into the hug too since she was so happy that Kara was able to do something that got her mind off of Lena, but she never told her that. This was Alex's plan. Make Kara slowly forget about her situation with Lena. Lena was in National City and Kara would most likely not see her for months or years.

"Kara, wanna go to the field? I could train with you." Alex questioned. Alex used to play softball when she was younger, and was good at it. Alex decided to give it up but kept in touch with her favorite team which was also the Yankees. The Danvers house were strict Yankees fans.

"Sure Alex! Let me get my stuff!"

"I'll be at the field!" Alex yelled. She already had her stuff in her car. Alex recently bought a car and didn't waste anytime in using it. Alex dreamed of driving cars but had a preference for motorcycles. She decided that, for now, she'll use the car but for college she will use a motorcycle.

When Kara rushed into her room, she acquired her supplies but decided to text Lena. Lena hasn't responded much recently but it was worth a try.

Me: Hey Lena! It's me Kara! Your girlfriend that loves you so much! I just wanted to know that I passed tryouts and I'll be the starting shortstop for Midvale's baseball team!

Kara didn't expect a reply automatically so she kept her ringer on while she walked to the field. She practically ran for it since she wanted to do some defensive drills because watching the majors showed that the baseballs would go everywhere. Kara was good defensively, but needed some more practice.

Even after practice, there was no reply from Lena. Not even a, "Great job babe!" There was just the notification that Lena read it. Kara and Alex had just left the field before Kara began crying.

Alex noticed it and didn't stop herself from asking Kara, "Kara?! What's wrong?"

"L-L-Lena didn't even reply. SHE JUST READ! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! I am j-just an inconvience to her...."

"No Kara! Don't ever say that. You are worth more than anything Lena could ever give you. She's probably just busy." Lena attempted to reassure Kara, but nothing worked.

Kara ran home and rushed to her room, but slammed the door before collapsing on her bed and crying. Tomorrow was going to be the first game and Lena didn't even have the curtisy to write a reply.

Kara, in a time of vulnerability, decided to send a text to Lena. Kara didn't mean it, but Lena basically broke her heart.

Me: You know what Lena?! I'm done. You can't even reply to any of my important texts like this. I've finally have something going for me and you won't send a congratulations to your girlfriend. I'm done, have fun with the person you have in Metropolis, but don't come back to me because of guilt.

Kara threw her phone on the bed but got it and out put it on the charger. She switched into her pajamas before sleeping before the big game.

The next day, Kara wasn't feeling the best. She was absolutely heartbroken since she had just broken up with Lena in a text message. During the day, she had peers telling her good luck in her first game. Kara was excited but the thought of Lena ruined her day.

By the time of the game, she was the first one to arrive at the field. Kara wanted to go early since she would just think of Lena. Kara was frustrated and took it out on the ball which caused her to hit absolute bombs. Almost every ball was a homerun during the batting practice.

At the start of the game, Kara was in the dugout. It was right before the announcer introduced the team. Kara decided to pick the nickname, "Supergirl." Supergirl was her favorite superhero and it stayed. Her power while batting.

Before the game started, Alex approached the dugout to talk with Kara, "Hey, you ok 'Supergirl'?"

Kara laughed at Alex's statement because it was never used by any of her friends, but she needed to tell Alex the truth, "No. I'm...just thinking about Lena. She just ruined today for me.

"I'm sorry Kara. Maybe hit a few homeruns, you'll feel better." Alex laughed. She needed to get Kara's mind off of her ex and joking worked. Kara laughed a lot but not because it was funny, she just wanted to get some stress off of her shoulders.

The first inning was an eventful one. The starting pitcher allowed a base hit. He then struck out the next better. The third one hit a ball to Kara's left. She ran to it, dove, caught it, flipped it to the second basemen and made a double play.

The play caused the Midvale students to scream. They were completely shocked at the play, but were happy it occurred. The ball was at least 7 feet away from her and traveled 70 mph but she got it.

Kara was the third batter. She was basically the clean up hitter to make sure that the first and second could get runs. When she walked up to the plate, she laughed when she heard the announcer say, "Now batting, number 24: Kara 'Supergirl Danvers!"

Kara batted lefty, which was irregular but proved to be a power placement as some of the best power hitters like Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, Mickey Mantle(who was a switch hitter), Tino Martinez, and also Don Mattingly.

Kara was nervous since this was her first time batting. It was a nerveracking moment. She watched some pitches and hit a few fouls. In a 2-2 pitch, Kara hit the ball as hard as she can, which was a homerun. It was a 2 run homerun which caused the fans to erupt in cheers.

She ran around the bases throwing her hand in the air. She was excited that her first hit was a homerun and awaited her teammates to tackle her in celebration. When she reached home, the baserunner that was with her hugged her.

"GREAT HIT KARA!"

"Thanks James!" Kara exclaimed. She was happy that James joined the team so that she wouldn't be alone on the team. When she got in the dugout, her teammates hugged her and high fived her.

What Kara didn't know, was that someone arrived at the game. Alex didn't either. All she noticed was that someone sat next to her and she saw a jacket flash in front of her eyes. Alex turned to say hi to who she thought was Sam, but it turned out to be Lena, which didn't make her hide her hate, "Luthor."

"Hello Alex. What did I miss?"

"Miss? How about Kara crying every night, or how about Kara being so excited to tell you she accomplished something only for you to completely ignore it? Oh, maybe also how you just miss Kara get a homerun for her first hit?!" Alex yelled. People around her turned their heads to Alex, surprised to see her yelling at someone, but completely ignored it when the Midvale baseball team returned to play defense.

Lena looked down, in shame. To know who much she hurt her didn't really help Lena being there. Lena wanted to leave but she needed to let Kara know that she loved her.

Lena watched the game and noticed Kara. Seeing Kara at shortstop doing defensive drills did something to Lena. Lena was aroused because it was hot for her. Lena also liked the number 24 as it was the date when she and Kara started dating.

The rest of the game was exciting for Lena. Seeing Kara chase after balls that would most likely go past her, and get the baserunner out was way to arousing. Kara hit a double which made Lena stand and cheer when Kara slid into second base.

However, by the 9th inning, the Midvale High pitchers gave up 3 runs, which made the game tied 3-3. Kara did amazing at the plate and in the field, but the rest didn't do well. Kara had one more time up before the game was over, and it was right now.

Kara was the last batter before extra innings if she got out. The at bat went on for what felt like hours to Lena. She was extremely anxious to see how long it was going. By the second pitch, Lena held her hand against her heart. She wanted Kara to get a hit so badly.

In a 3-2 pitch, Kara slammed the ball so hard it went over the hill in the outfield. The entire bench and Kara's teammates erupted in cheers. Lena was the first to stand up because she automatically knew that it was a homerun.

She was so amazed by Kara's no doubt homerun. She watched Kara watch the ball before flipping the bat and running around the bases. Before she got home, Kara threw her helmet into the air before jumping onto home plate and jumping with her teammates.

Lena rushed to the dugout after the celebration to talk with Kara. Kara was the last in the dugout and when the last person left, Lena entered. She quietly walked to Kara, who was looking at her bag, clearly in thought. Lena tapped her shoulder which caused Kara to admit her thoughts, "I'm sorry Alex. I would've gone out sooner, but knowing Lena didn't care to text or be here just wanted me to be alone."

Lena began to cry, which forced Kara to turn to see that Lena was there. Kara was shocked at the presence of Lena in the dugout. Kara began to cry too but didn't stop her from rushing to give Lena a big hug. She picked Lena up and gave her a bear hug that they both needed.

Lena moved herself and kissed Kara. Kara let Lena down but didn't stop kissing her. They stood there just embracing each other. Lena hugged Kara's neck while Kara hugged Lena's waist.

Kara back up but Lena was the first to speak, "I'm so sorry. I-I never meant to make you feel neglected or that I was severely seeing someone else. I love you too much to ever do that. I've-I've been so busy at LCorp and I tried to talk but I couldn't. For now on, I'll always try to talk to you when I can...and....and I'll come to every game!"

Kara smiled at Lena's admission before kissing her again. Kara needed this, and to be honest, always wanted Lena to congratulate her in this way after winning a game. Kara didn't stop herself when she put her bag on her back before moving her hands to Lena's legs to pick her up.

Lena yelped at the sudden jump but quickly moved her legs to Kara's back and her hands to her neck, still kissing her.

Kara walked home in that position, which was easy since Lena weighed practically nothing to Kara now. Lena took Kara's hat and put it on her head, which caused Kara to get a little wet in between her legs as this was too hot for her.

When Kara got home, she was happy to notice that no one was present. Kara ran up the stairs and threw Lena on her bed. Kara needed to show how much she appreciated Lena, which by the end of the night, Lena understood how much her baseball star did. Thankfully to Kara, Lena also did it too but showed her appreciation when she moaned all night long.

Tomorrow would be another day, but right now was just the 2 of them. Kara and Lena were initially excited to wake up together, but Kara had to quickly put a sock on the door handle to show Alex not to enter. When they were finished, Kara and Lena passed out together, naked.

Kara held Lena in a tight hug, protecting her like she always did.


	17. Prom

Prom was a week away. It had been a week and a half since the first baseball game of the season. Lena and Kara had been reacquainted after the game. 

Kara quickly became one of Midvale High's best baseball players. It also mattered since Kara was currently at a different school due to that explosion that occurred what felt like a lifetime ago.

Lena was fortunately speaking with Kara more since the game and kept to her promise of not missing a game. Although she always came late, she was there cheering on her girlfriend, the star of the team.

That night of the game was a real emotional one for both parties. Especially since it was the first true time for both that they had sex, with full consent(since the other time occurred because Kara was infected by a symbiotic organism.)

This time, they both wanted it and allowed it which evidentally caused the opposite reaction when they woke up.

_________________________

After her last climax, Kara dozed off while Lena finished her work. Lena quietly laughed as she was currently in between her legs and looking up, she saw Kara snoring.

Lena rose from Kara's clit and laid beside her. Lena was also staring to combat tiredness. She noticed how her blinks were longer and caused her to use more energy to stay open. Before she fell asleep, Lena kissed Kara's forehead and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

Waking was not an easy job for Kara. Since she fell asleep right after having sex, she was sore everywhere. It felt like complete torture for Kara when she fully regained consciousness, "Oh....."

Kara slowly sat up but was forced back down by an arm that she automatically determined was Lena's, who did not shy away from threatning Spider-Girl, "I swear to god if you get up, you will get no sex for another year."

"Funny you should threaten sex since it was never our intention to have it for years." Kara quiped before thinking of what she said. Kara instantly regretted it as she slammed her hand against her mouth and Lena sat up from her original position.

Lena covered herself, much to Kara's displeasure. Lena gazed at Kara and did her signature 'CEO eyebrow' that showed she was serious and also meant to tell Kara that Lena was offended. Kara got it as soon as Lena had even moved, and attempted her best to correct her mistake, "Well, I-uh-I mean that.....how about we just f-forget what I just said?"

"Well, darling, why should I forget it? You're TOTALLY right. We are having sex too early! I guess we should stop now before it gets out of hand." Lena responded sarcastically. Just the mere mention of stopping made Kara squeak in an very unpleasant way.

Lena raised herself higher from the bed and Kara before jokingly adding, "Well, I should probably take a shower before I leave. Do you think Eliza will have a problem with that?"

To make matters worse, when Lena said that, she just simply patted Kara's thigh before standing up and walking away. Kara was completely dumbstruck by what Lena was doing and before Lena could walk to the other side of the room, Kara webbed her and pulled her back to the bed.

Lena quickly squealed when she felt being pulled but shut her mouth when she remembered who did it. Although Lena was a little surprised it happened, she was happy it did because it meant her sinister plan worked.

Before Kara got a hold of Lena, who was now laying on the bed, Lena began to laugh. Kara felt a little mad at Lena making fun of the situation but stopped Lena's laughing when she kissed her. It also appeared to work as Lena only sound was a moan from the kiss.

Lena took the blanket that was covering her off, fully exposing herself, before laying back down with Kara and putting the blanket back on the both of them. Being under the blanket didnt stop Kara or Lena from exploring the others body. In fact, at some points, Kara had stopped kissing Lena in the mouth to give Lena's nipples some attention which Lena had no problem with.

Kara felt like she was on ecstasy whenever she heard Lena moan from pleasure. It was easily the best thing she had ever heard. It always made her want to give Lena everything she had.

Lena was finally able to get some control as she pushed Kara away before laying on top and nipping at her neck. It made Kara stutter whenever she attempted to talk and effectively just made Lena wet from how hot it was to see the superhero at a loss of words.

When Lena finally stopped marking Kara, she simply just laid on top of Kara while Kara held her in content. It was rather peaceful as it appeared that Alex and Eliza ignored the room in general while allowing the 2 women to have some fun, alone time.

Kara didn't want to interrupt the moment or make it worse, but she knew that prom was a few weeks away and wanted to go, but only with Lena, "Lee?"

"What Kara?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but uh, in a week and a half it'll be prom....I was just wondering if, and you definitely don't have to come at all, but I was wondering if maybe you'll go with me?" Kara asked. She was nervous because Kara knew how busy Lena's schedule was with being a CEO. However, Kara was at a point where she felt completely comfortable with her life and prom could just be the icing to the cake.

Before Kara had asked Lena, Lena was stroking Kara's hair. However, when the questioned appeared, she stopped. It made Kara automatically regret asking because she believed Lena wouldn't be comfortable going and once again had to go back on her words, "Just forget it. I-I don't really want to go, it uh, it was a uh, just a stupid question. I'm going to go take a shower."

Kara stood up but was met with an arm pulling her down to the bed. She looked at Lena who had a blank expression on her face, something she had to learn overtime. It scared Kara because she automatically jumped the shark into thinking Lena was mad at her for even thinking of it.

Lena noticed Kara was regretting asking her since it was all too obvious by how she was acting. Lena tried to at least calm Kara's nerves by kissing her and pulling her back into bed, but it wasn't working. Kara was fidgeting too much and was cautious to even touch Lena at all, which was definitely not the Kara from a few minutes ago or the previous night.

Lena started to worry since this wasn't Kara at all. Any attempt to at least calm Kara had failed but Lena knew that showers were a perfect place to relax after a workout, "Hey, do you wanna take a shower with me? I'm SO sore from last night that I don't think I'll be able to effectively wash myself."

Kara stopped and looked at Lena with eagerness which told Lena that it was working. Lena's plan worked too well as Kara pulled Lena from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Lena stood in the bathroom, awkwardly just looking around and attempting to not make the situation any weirder for her since right now she was in a bathroom, naked, with another person who she will take a shower with and maybe have some shower sex while taking that shower.

Kara didn't notice this as she turned the shower on before realizing that she didn't bring any towels. Kara opened the closet in the bathroom with a web before pulling 2 towels from there with webs too. It felt completely natural to Kara but to Lena, it was weird and hot at the same time. Since Lena wasn't still adjusted to Kara's powers yet, every time she used them, it had an effect on her.

The shower was calming for Kara and Lena. Except from kissing and simple touches, there wasn't any physical intimacy. During the shower, they both kept thinking about the same topic, prom. Kara was thinking she was stupid by even mentioning it while Lena was thinking she was stupid by not telling Kara she wanted to go as soon as she said it, but instead made Kara feel bad about herself.

Once they finished their shower, they migrated back to Kara's room and put some clothes on before laying back in bed. It was minutes before either of them talked but during this silence they cuddled. It was one of the things they liked to do with each other. Kara's nerves calmed down while she was cuddling with Lena but her thoughts from earlier still rambled on.

Lena was currently hugged into Kara's side while she played with a piece of Kara's shirt. The silence was killing Lena and she wanted to just get this over with, "I'll go."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention Lee, could you repeat that?"

"I'll go. I'm sorry for making you doubt yourself and make you feel bad in any way. I was just shocked by the question because I never expected someone to ask me to prom at all, but I will only go if you go Kara." Lena repeated in a firm tone. She was serious about this and didn't want Kara to think she was just playing with her emotions, a trait Lena had learnt too well while living with the Luthors.

It was Kara's turn to freeze. She was so thrilled about Lena wanting to go that her body was overloaded. It began to worry Lena now. Fortunately for Lena, Kara acted quicker by kissing her. It immediately made any bad thought just wash away.

When Kara stopped kissing Lena, she moved her hand and put it on Lena's cheek, which Lena responded by leaning into her hand. They felt so perfect in this moment and these moments never stopped to amaze them.

Kara hugged Lena before answering, "Of course you'll be the only person I want to go with and you always will be Lena."

Whenever Kara did something that ached Lena's heart in a good way, she cried, and this time she didn't stop the tears. Lena always at least tried to hide her tears because Lillian always reprimanded her for crying when she lived with the Luthors.

Kara hugged her tighter to allow Lena to just let it out. Lena didn't want to let go of Kara but she needed to at least be strong because she was a Luthor. When she pulled back away, Kara kept her hug on Lena, "I know what you're thinking. Just have this moment Lee."

This once again made Lena have an internal battle as she was fighting some tears from falling. Lena just quickly nodded before rushing into a kiss with Kara. It quickly ended before Lena gave a bear hug that Kara automatically accepted.

Kara already knew what she wanted to wear but needed to configure with Lena, "Lee, since we are going to the prom we have to match. I know what I'm wearing since I've been wanting to go for a while but I'm giving you time to find something."

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a tux!" Kara exclaimed. She had a big grin on her face and that alone made Lena chuckle before kissing Kara again. Lena always knew that Kara would look good in a tux and just thinking about it now made her turned on but she was saving it for prom.

Lena pulled away but leaned into Kara before telling her, "You'll look great. Just send me the picture of the tux, not you in it because I want to see you in it at prom, so I can find a dress that compliments it." Lena moved her hand up and down Kara's arm slowly which made Kara get goosebumps.

Lena stayed for another hour before she had to go. Before she left, Lena promised Kara she would text her which just made Kara's smile just grow wider.

______________________

Kara had her tux on and was currently looking at herself in the mirror in her room. She decided to have extra makeup on for the dance and also had nail polish on. Kara decided to wear dress shoes instead of high heels because, unknown to anyone, she wore her Spider-Girl suit under her suit for the prom. Kara just let her hair down instead of the usual ponytail she would do.

Sam and Alex already left a half hour ago. Kara had to stay because Lena insisted to have a private driver bring them. Alex and Sam were jealous but understood. Kara was at this point too anxious to even think clearly as she paced around her room.

Kara's rambling thoughts stopped when she got a text from Lena that she was there. Kara tried to calm herself with deep breaths while walking to the front door. Before she opened it, Eliza hugged her and told Kara she hopes she'll have fun.

Kara felt a little weird with Lena's driver at the car, awaiting her to get close before opening the door for her. Kara thanked him before she entered in and saw Lena. Lena was wearing a navy blue one shoulder dress, her hair was in a bun, and she wore a lot of makeup.

Kara was silent the entire time as looking at Lena just fried her brain. Lena was too attractive to do anything else except look. Kara was questioning the whole ride about why did she deserve Lena, this goddess, as her girlfriend.

Lena was getting impatient as Kara was doing nothing so she moved next to Kara and moved her hand to Kara's pants thigh. Kara's breath automatically hitched at the sudden movement. Kara watched Lena's hand just relax on her thigh but didn't realize that Lena's mouth was next to her ear before she whispered, "My lipstick won't get on you."

Kara suddenly shifted her body and kissed Lena. Lena moaned at the contact but quickly pulled Kara's collar to bring her closer. Kara roamed her arms around Lena's bareback that gave Lena the chills. They were cut short when Kara realized that the limo was arriving at the highschool.

Kara pecked Lena's lips one last time before the door next to her was opened. Kara stepped out and held Lena's hand when she came out. They both thank the driver and headed to the entrance. Before they went in, Lena fixed Kara's collar before she kissed her again. It was shortly lived as Lena noticed some familiar faces and she rushed Kara inside.

Kara and Lena had a fun time, for the most part. Generally everyone was supportive and nice especially since now Kara was on the baseball team. However there were some homophobic people that said some slurs but were quickly shut up when Kara threatened them, which in return got Lena turned on.

Kara had insisted that they danced to a slow song, which Lena couldn't refuse so when one came on, Kara rushed them to the dance floor. Kara held Lena's waist while Lena held Kara's neck and slowly rocked to the song. Neither of them even remembered the song as they gazed at each other.

Kara moved one of her hands to cup Lena's cheek, which Lena leaned into. It was peaceful for the both of them and neither wanted it to end. After the song was over, Kara walked Lena away from the dance floor to a window that showed a perfect view of the sun set occurring outside.

Kara hugged Lena's waist and kept her close. Kara always felt that she needed to protect Lena and would always choose to do so. Protecting Lena was one of Kara's top priorities and tonight it was her first priority.

When they arrived, they stood and watched the sun slowly fade away in the distance. There was almost nothing that could ruin this. Kara was feeling a little uncomfortable at the silence occurring so she spoke, "So how's LCorp?"

"It's good. I've been taking more breaks recently and it has resulted in me working better. However, I do have to bring work home....."

Kara turned to face Lena, which Lena did the same, before responding, "Lee, you promised that you would work less to limit the stress. You're 16! Your body cannot handle the stress of being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company!"

Lena brought out her hand to Kara's and held it tight. She didn't hurt Kara at all but she just needed the contact, "I know darling, it's just that I haven't found anyone to be CFO yet and I need to do the work. Once I do, I'll be able to cut some time and be here with you."

Kara nodded before leaning in to kiss Lena. It was slow since they didn't want it to develop into something more serious at the moment. It was short lived when Lena heard a group of kids come walk up behind them, "Well if it isn't Lex Jr. and her girlfriend."

Lena looked down in sadness at the nickname because she never ever wanted to even think of being related to Lex. Lena let go of Kara's hand and tried to take deep breaths to control her emotions. It wasn't going to work if these guys didn't stop harassing her, "I wonder how you got the star short stop to be your date. Did you pay her with the money your family got when they murdered dozens?"

Kara pulled Lena behind her before facing the group of guys that were in front of her. Kara held Lena's hand to reassure her that she was there. Kara walked up to the guy in the front and punched him in the face. He stepped back, holding his face as his nose was bleeding.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" The guy yelled before the group ran away from Kara and Lena.

Kara turned to Lena and noticed the damage the verbal harassment had done to her as it seemed she was breathing harder and harder. Kara quickly hugged Lena while whispering in her ear to hopefully calm her down.

It eventually worked but it took a while. When Lena calmed down, Kara took her index finger and put it below Lena's chin, moving her head upward so that they were face to face.

Lena wiped some of the tears that fell before moving in to kiss Kara again. It was like last time but instead Lena forced her tongue into Kara's mouth before entry was given, which made Kara moan from the invasion. It was bitter sweet and thankfully it was not interrupted.

Kara began to walk Lena back to the dance floor before her spider sense went off. Kara quickly stopped and turned to check what was going on. Lena was about to question her but was interrupted, "Lee, you need to get out of here."

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"YOU NEED TO GO! NOW LENA!

"Not without you! What's going on!?" Lena demanded. She was scared because it appeared to her that Kara knew something dangerous was going to happen.

"Lena just trust me! GO! I'll be right behind you!" Kara yelled. Her spider sense was going crazy but it seemed like it was slowly dying down. Kara knew that this was Venom.

Kara didn't care anymore before rushing Lena to an exit before they heard screams from the dance floor. Kara ran quicker, which was harder for Lena to keep up since she was in high heels. Kara stopped at the entrance before kissing Lena and telling her, "Get as far as you can. I cannot have you in danger while I'm trying to do this. Please keep yourself safe for me. I love you!"

Kara ran the other way. This hallway was unoccupied since everyone was using one exit to leave the gym. It allowed Kara to rip her dress suit off to reveal her Spider-Girl suit. When she changed, Kara crawled to the ceiling and entered a ventilation shaft that was connected to the gym.

When Kara entered the gym, there it was, Venom. Venom was wrecking the place by throwing all the equipment around the room. Venom was clearly mad and didn't hide it, "WHERE IS SPIDER-GIRL?!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kara yelled before jumping down and slamming into Venom. Kara quickly got up to fight but was hit back by Venom's arm and was smashed into some bleachers.

"We have been awaiting this Spider-Girl! Maybe we could finally see what you taste like!" Venom exclaimed before jumping at Kara. Kara jumped away at the last second and webbed herself to the other side of the room.

Kara saw a table and threw it at Venom, who was hit by it, and fell back. Venom just simply got up and smiled at Kara, which scared her slightly as like it didn't even hurt it. Kara was quickly webbed to Venom was was punched with enough force to break her nose if it wasn't for her powers.

Kara took a while to get up before she saw Venom was already trying to web her down. Kara webbed a chair, spun, and threw it at Venom which caused it to fly back. Apparently this time it did do something as Venom needed a moment to recover from the force.

Kara needed to move since Venom was charging at her. She jumped up to the ceiling and Venom crashed into the wall and broke into another room.

Kara jumped to the floor but was suddenly pulled into the room by Venom's webs. Kara was struggling to get free since Venom had her in a tight grip. Kara was getting crushed and couldn't do anything.

After a few painfully moments, Kara was released by Venom who suddenly was in a lot pain. Venom jumped through the roof and Kara collapsed on the floor, coughing tremendously as oxygen began to freely enter her lungs. Kara looked up to see Lena with a gun in her hands.

Lena pulled Kara up and wrapped her arm around Kara's waist to help support her. Lena also had taken Kara's dress suit before she entered the room. Lena walked Kara to the opposite side of the school. Lena opened the door to a sports car that she had called to be brought down on a short notice.

Lena quickly changed Kara back into her dress suit before sitting her down in the passenger seat before she got in the drivers seat and drove away. Lena was speeding a little since she tried to just get back to her Midvale house. Kara quickly realized what was going on and was questioning why Lena did this, "I told you to stay away!"

"How could I Kara?! I saw the cameras! I saw Venom and I knew it's weakness since I watched your suit's footage when the symbiote was removed! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I WAS HANDLING IT LEE! I DON'T NEED YOU SAVE ME! I CAN SAVE MYSELF!" Kara yelled. Kara quickly covered her mouth in shock and watched Lena.

Kara noticed that Lena sped faster and held the wheel harder before saying, "I'm going to ignore that to make sure you're safe."

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you in danger. I can't see you hurt."

"It's alright. You're in a lot of stress right now. I'm sorry that I didn't listen but I saw you in danger and I couldn't help myself." Lena got out before crying slightly.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said. I just want to protect you. Thank you for saving me." Kara replied before moving her hand to Lena's thigh to hopefully calm both of them. It worked as the rest of the ride was peaceful.

When they got in the house, Kara and Lena walked up to Lena's room. Kara decided to just stay in her dress suit while Lena changed into a tank top and sweatpants. Kara unbuttoned her collar before laying on the bed and snuggling with Lena before they both dozed off due to pure exhaustion.

Kara woke during the middle of the night because of some nightmares she was having. Kara didn't want to wake Lena up so she just kept hugging Lena and just moved her hand in circles around Lena's back. Kara was doing breathing exercises to calm herself down before even considering resting.

The fight took a lot out of Kara and seeing how Lena put herself in danger made Kara be more protective than she already was. When Kara fell asleep, she moved herself to be closer to the door and window so that she would be hit first if there was an attack. Kara also remembered those guys that verbally assaulted Lena, making this even more serious for Kara.

Kara told herself that she will do her best to visit Lena everyday when she's out as Spider-Girl to ensure that Lena was safe.


	18. Secrets within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks that I hope you all enjoy while looking into Lena's background!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't good. I wrote to the end of the flashback but my computer crashed and I lost everything. However, I think I did good with getting what was in the story back!

Kara was again the first to wake up, well, she thought she was. Kara woke up to an empty bed. It was cold, hinting that there was a problem. Kara's spider sense wasn't going off so there was no danger, she just couldn't find Lena. It didn't stop Kara from at least freaking out on the inside at the absence of her girlfriend who she was just sleeping with. Kara turned to look at Lena's clock which said it was currently 4 in the morning.

Lena was generally known as someone who would wake up early but 4 was way too early. Kara knew that Lena usually woke up around 7 at the latest to get prepared for LCorp, which she arrived at 8:35 and stayed until late at night. The fact that Lena stayed way too late forced Kara to go to National City just to get Lena away from work. Sure, Lena decided to stay hold herself back to sophomore when she went to Midvale, but now Lena just rushed through most of her classes that she did have now.

It got to the point where she was already about to graduate high school, after only a month at most after leaving Midvale. Lena also forced herself to do some extracurricular activities to boost her credits to get through college even faster. By this rate, Lena would graduate college in less than a year. It was a constant argument that Lena and Kara would have though. Lena acknowledged the fact that she was taxing herself but she claimed to do it because, "LCorp needs my help Kara! Getting through college as fast as possible allows my extra time to be spent as the CEO!"

Which in turn made Kara furiously reply, "THERE WON'T BE A CEO IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF! You are a 16 year old woman! Give yourself some brakes!" Kara knew the reaction Lena would have after saying this but the statement needed to be said.

Kara's thoughts quickly stopped when she heard something break in the bathroom. Clearly being worried that Lena could be hurt, Kara rushed into the bathroom without even knocking. When Kara entered, she first noticed the broken glass on the floor. Her attention changed to seeing Lena, crying, while sitting on the floor.

Lena looked so bad. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she had no energy at the moment. The lack of energy didn't stop the sobs that erupted from Lena. Lena was too invested in her emotions that she didn't notice that Kara was watching her or that she slowly gave Lena a hug. To say Lena was scared was an understatement. She was just showing her vulnerability and now was being comforted by someone she hadn't seen yet. She quickly removed herself from the hug and turned to see that it was Kara. Lena quietly sighed before standing up and wiping her tears before going to pick up the broken glass.

Kara followed her and attempted to halt Lena's progress but Lena Luthor was stubborn. Lena took short breaths since she was doing her best to keep her emotions under control. In the last month, Lena criticized herself for being too weak and showing too much emotion, specifically sadness.

________________________________________________ 

Living with the Luthors was not an easy thing. Lena was 4 when her birth mother had tragically died, an event Lena blames herself for but has never told anyone. Lena was in an orphanage for a little before a tall, bald man took her away from that big house. It was originally a big house to Lena until she arrived at her new home. The Luthor mansion located just outside of Metropolis, one of Lena's favorite places to visit. Lena was visibly confused by the whole situation was was very shy when a man opened the door for Lena when she exited the car.

Lena was originally amazed by just the size of the entry to the house. It was bigger than the apartment she lived in with her mother. It was shortly lived when Lena was rushed into what appeared to be the living room. When Lena entered the living room, she wa introduced to 2 people that she had never seen before in her life. Lex, her new brother, and Lillian, her new "mother." However, Lena was excited when Lex had asked if she wanted to play chess. Surprising to everyone, Lena beat Lex, who was known to be the best at chess except for Lillian.

The first few weeks being a Luthor were eventful as Lena was forced into many meetings to make sure that Lionel and Lillian could have custody, then she had to meet with the maids, get introduced to her new school, and even was shown around fundraisers or galas for support. After that period was over, the Luthors really showed themselves to Lena. Lionel was a drunk who, when irritated, wouldn't refrain from hitting Lena or Lex. While Lionel was physical, Lillian was psychological.

Lionel's abuses only lasted until they healed whereas Lillian's never did. Lillian had the ability to get under Lena's skin and practically torture her on the inside. Years of this ultimately caused Lena to be critical of herself. Apparently being constantly told you're not good looking and to hide your emotions because no one loves you isn't healthy. Lena resented Lillian but the constant reminder from Lillian that Lena wouldn't have what she does because of them made Lena just hate herself even more. Lena always felt close to at least Lex but that didn't last. Over time, Lex seemed to be hungry for power and always tried to boost his ego. Lena noticed that Lex began to spend more time away from home and in return caused more rifts between her and Lillian.

By the time Lena was 12, her father had died. It made matters worse since Lillian spent even more time on being critical to Lena. With Lex working at LutherCorp already, nothing really stopped Lillian. All this pain caused Lena to have no friends for years. She always kept to herself, perfecting her studies so that she would be able to leave home sooner rather than later. By this point, Lena was craving for attention from a mother figure, but it never came. That fact alone grew worse overtime because Lena would always attempt to impress Lillian.

Lena's hatred for herself just made even any social interaction deteriorate before it occurred. Although she hated it, Lillian never said anything when Lena began to wear more revealing clothing to school. It made Lena happy because people finally began to talk to her. A consequence to this was that it gave Lena a reputation. Now having that reputation definitely made Lena well known. She noticed that now all the guys would hang out with her and she enjoyed it at first. Overtime It got annoying since she realized it was just to hook up. That didn't stop Lena from doing it. One day, her reputation got too far when a guy almost groped Lena. She hid herself from society for weeks until she felt comfortable enough to even have a conversation with a teacher.

It all changed when Lena saved Kara from bullies. Lena never understood why she cared for the blonde but she did. Seeing her hurt was the one thing Lena actually never wanted. Protecting Kara made Lena the happiest she had ever been since it caused a friendship between them.

Their friendship started off slow with simple texts or randomly seeing each other during school. It developed when Kara asked Lena if she wanted to go out for lunch together one day. After their lunch, the friendship accelerated. They began texting and calling everyday, they would have lunch regularly, Lena sat with Kara and her friends during lunch, and Lena spent a lot of time hanging out with Kara.

During one summer, Lena brought Kara to a water park because Kara had mentioned one time that being in the water was an amazing feeling and helped her not think about being weaker than everyone else. When Lena saw Kara in her bikini with her glasses on, Lena spilled the water that was in her cup on herself, which caused Kara to begin hysterically laughing. The rest of the day had Lena just watch Kara. Lena couldn't understand why she watched, but she did. The bikini just looked amazing on Kara and Lena found herself looking far too south for a friend. It was immediately after this that Lena began questioning her sexuality. She knew that having boyfriends weren't the best but she never understood why she hated the idea of being in a relationship with a guy.

Being attracted to your best friend was not a fun experience for Lena. Kara had basically confirmed that there was no chance of them getting together. With a comment like, "You're practically my sister Lena, of course I care about you!" To say it made Lena mad was a not so funny joke. She got really mad at the statement to the point where she ignored Kara for weeks.

Ignoring Kara for that long was difficult because Kara would always try to text or call Lena every day. It got to the point where Lena's phone was practically exploding from notifications. Once Lena had somewhat gotten over Kara's comment, she began communication but never mentioned why she stopped.

Hiding it for over a year was hard. When Lena fully figured out that she was in love with Kara, their interactions changed. Their hugs began to go on for longer times. The normal amount for a hug is around 6 seconds, theirs lasted for 15. Lena would touch Kara lightly on her thighs, biceps, and even sometimes cheek. Lena had also began to flirt with Kara. Kara never really took notice but Alex did. Alex was in the same situation since she secretly had a crush on Sam and admitted it to Kara. Alex began to joke about Kara and Lena with her calling it, "a gay drama." The more Lena spent time with Kara, the harder it was for her to hide her feelings.

Lena was in a lot of pain from this. It was one thing with Lillian's emotional torture because she knew that it wasn't true but with Kara's, she knew all too well that it would never happen. Lena attempted multiple times to not spend as much time with Kara but Kara just simply ignored it. The end of freshman year was tough for Lena. Kara had begun to wear tighter clothing and more revealing clothing since it got hot in Midvale during the summer. Seeing Kara like this wasn't the best for Lena.

Everyday Lena was reminded of how great Kara was. Her hair. The golden hair that shined and highlighted how beautiful Kara was. Her eyes. The light, ocean-like blue that grabbed Lena's attention whenever Kara was in the room. Her glasses just added to her beauty that made Lena practically drool whenever she was even 20 feet away. Her smile. The classic "Sunny Danvers". Kara had the ability to light an entire room with her smile. The way it went from one ear to the other and how her lips were so pink made Lena imagine what it was like to kiss them far too often. These were all too great but the icing on the cake was her personality. Kara could easily make Lena so happy when she saw her that Lena was able to forget everything except for the beautiful woman that stood near her. Kara was so kind that it made no sense.

After a while, Lena couldn't hide it anymore. It made her sick to her stomach whenever she saw Kara. Lena spent weeks just preparing what she was going to say and hours calming herself down to tell Kara. 

_________________________________________ 

It was June 2019. Lena had just spent over 3 hours just calming most of her nerves before she admitted her feelings to Kara. Lena comically called it a, "Kobayashi Maru." It was a reference from Star Trek but it was all too true for this situation. June 7th seemed to be the day. Lena and Kara both had gym together which meant there was over an hour of just them hanging out.

By the end of the period, the teachers were all talking to each other and the students had formed little groups before heading back inside. Lena acknowledged that it was a now or never situation. She had 1 more class with Kara that day and she probably wouldn't tell her then, which meant she would most likely never tell her. Using this she walked to Kara and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something.....privately?" Lena asked. Kara quickly nodded her head before Lena grabbed her hand and rushed them to the bleachers, far enough that no one would be able to hear their conversation. When they arrived, Lena sat Kara down before she went down next to her. Lena was all jittery due to anticipation and her hands were shaking. Kara noticed that Lena also had a shortness of breath. Having asthma, Kara knew well about that.

"Kara, I need to tell you something that I've been hiding for a while. I have....I have been questioning some stuff for the past year and.... that questioning has revealed some things that I never expected to be possible. Hiding this has been so difficult for me because it pains me to hide something this important....but I had to...." Lena quickly stopped to wipe a tear that had fallen from her eye and sniffle before continuing, "During that time, the thing I was questioning shed a new light on my life that would change it forever."

Lena stopped momentarily when Kara held her hand as comfort. Her breath hitched and she just watched it happen, being happy it did but knowing Kara didn't mean it in the way she wanted it, "Lee, you know you can tell me anything. You're practically a sister to me and I care so much about you. I want to help if I can."

Lena began to cry at the statement. Hearing Kara repeat that her thoughts of Lena were so low compared how hers were to Kara. Kara didn't understand why Lena was crying all of a sudden so she squeezed her hand a little more for comfort which in turn made Lena cry even more. Now Kara was getting worried because she was thinking the worse, "Lee, you can tell me. Did something happen? Did Lillian do something again? Do...do you not want to be friends anymore?! I'll support your choice but if it's true, I just want to know what I did wrong because I thought we had a great friendship."

"It's none of that Kara. Also no, I love our friendship and wouldn't want anything else than this. I'm sorry it's just hard for me to say it because this thing is a big deal. As I mentioned, I had to hide this for such a long time that it hurt so much hiding this, especially from you because I care so much about you and I...." Lena stopped to let out a sob before she wiped her eyes again and looked at Kara's eyes. They seduced Lena again as she couldn't stop looking at them. Kara lightly wiped a tear that had fallen from Lena's eye before moving her hand to her cheek. Lena smiled at the gesture which made Kara smile back. Lena moved into the touch which confused Kara but she didn't say anything to allow Lena to speak.

"Alright. Kara, I don't know how to tell you this but..... I-I l-like girls....." Lena admitted. Kara was shocked at what Lena just said. It was public knowledge that Lena had that kind of reputation, but with knowing Lena she knew it wasn't true. Kara did not hide her shocked state when her mouth practically formed an 'o' and her eyes widened to inhuman levels. Lena patiently sat there, waiting for this to pass but she was getting worried about what was happening.

Kara's trans quickly ended when it was set in that Lena was gay, which she knew that she would support, "Lena, that's great! Thank you for telling me. Being your best friend has been such a privilege and has allowed me to get so close with you. The fact that you told me makes me feel so happy! I will always support you and the lucky girl that will be your girlfriend! Having Alex tell me that she was gay too has helped me learn so much so if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I will always be there for you!"

Lena was genuily happy for a moment. Kara was supporting her for coming out and even said she would always be there for Lena, but Lena knew that she was about to drop the other shoe that would effectively end this, "Actually, there is this one person that I like. I'm a close friend with her but I'm just afraid that if I tell her, it'll ruin our friendship and everything we've built up. I'm too scared because I know it's true and she has practically told me it would never happen, but I want to tell her so much because I care for her so much that keeping this within would ruin things too."

"Then tell her. If you're as close as you say, it shouldn't matter because she will always be there to protect you, like me. She would also be an idiot to not like you like that!" Kara joked. Lena laughed at what Kara said, but it was a forced laugh. Kara had no idea that Lena was talking about her and it showed since Kara would say something like that to Lena's face.

Lena took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was now or never. Lena moved her hand to Kara's bicep and held before she leaned in. Lena kissed Kara to the best of her ability but didn't include tongue or went too far.

It was shortly lived because Lena felt Kara. Lena quickly backed away and saw her expression. Kara's wide eyes and her mouth closed like a puffer fish's. To say Lena panicked was far from the truth because she was terrified. She just admitted her feelings to her best friend, kissed her, and now it practically seemed that she ruined that friendship.

"I-I'm so sorry! I.....God damnit I'm so sorry Kara! I.....I need to go! I-I'm sorry....." Lena cried out before running away from the bleachers. This was the worst Lena had felt in such a long time. Conviently it was time for everyone to head back to the locker rooms so Lena rushed inside, crying on the way there.

Kara regained her thoughts as she watched Lena run from her. She was so shocked that Lena liked her back that it made her freeze. Kara tried her best to catch up to Lena but she was too slow. When she got to the locker room, Lena was already gone and most likely on her way to her next class. However, Lena was actually hiding in the girl's bathroom crying her heart out. She had just ruined her most important friendship and she believed that the person she cares the most for probably hates her now.

Lena and Kara had 1 more class that day but Lena never showed up. Lena snuck out of school and ran home to her room to cry. Kara was worried about Lena and tried to talk to her but there was no answer. Kara felt so bad now because she knew that their friendship was over. It hurt Kara so much more than Lena thought because she liked Lena too.

Every day was more difficult compared to the last one. Lena and Kara talked to each other all the time but Lena just completely stopped communications entirely. Plus, she skipped every class she had with Kara and also skipped lunch to hide in a classroom.

The summer was the hardest for Lena because she had nothing to do and all she thought about what Kara. It got worse and worse but Lena tried her best to control her emotions and be the emotionless thing Lillian desired.

The summer was difficult for Kara too but she had CatCo and also Spider-Girl to distract her. By the end of August, Kara returned to Midvale for sophomore year. The last time she saw Lena or heard from her was that gym period. Getting Lena's location was difficult even for Winn but after some time, it was done. When it was done, Kara swung as fast as she could to Lena's house.

When Lena opened the door to see Kara with tears in her eyes, she panicked again. However, it was Lena who was frozen this time. She never gave a thought that Kara would want to talk to her again or be friends. Kara used this to her advantage and kissed Lena. This time, the kiss was consensual with both of them kissing the other. Lena moved her left hand to hold the back of Kara's head while Kara held Lena's back with her hand.

The kiss ended with a big pop that made them both laugh. Kara inched her forehead to Lena's and stood there. Kara intertwined their hands before she pecked her lips. Lena began to cry but hugged Kara to hide her sobs. Lena was too happy to talk and just needed the comfort of Kara right now.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it, but I like you too." Kara whispered into Lena's ear which evidentally caused Lena to tear up more. Kara leaned back and wiped the tears from Lena's eyes before she placed her hand on Lena's cheek. Lena leaned into the touch again and Kara kissed her. Wanting to kiss someone for a long time and finally being able to do it made them appreciate this so much. The chance to act on these feelings that have been hidden.

This kiss had tongue involved from both parties. Lena was the one to push her tongue onto Kara's bottom lip to ask for entry, which Kara allowed quicker than when Lena asked. They kissed long enough that they began to get cold from being out. Lena slowly backed into her house while Kara follows before shutting the door behind them to continue.

_________________________ 

"LEE?! ARE YOU OKAY BABE?!" Kara screamed. She was terrified about this and with Lena not responding it made her nerves worse. She blocked Lena's path to hopefully calm her girlfriend down and it appeared to work as her breathing stabilized while her tears slowed down.

Lena nodded before she hugged Kara as tight as possible. Lena still cried but it wasn't as bad as before, "I-I'm so sorry....."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. Ruining our friendship, making you break up with me, you almost getting killed, not noticing there was something wrong with you....watching you almost die! WHERE SHOULD I EVEN START?! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE GIRLFRIEND! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN ME! I WATCHED YOU BEING CHOKED TO DEATH AND I ALMOST COULDN'T SAVE YOU! YOU DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT ME AND I CAN BARELY DO THE SAME FOR YOU! Seeing you....being crushed just reminded me of how useless I am as a human being and reminded me of my mother."

Lena wiped her tears angrly before backing away from Kara's embrace and turned away before she continued, "Did you know I was 4 when my birth mother died? We went to a lake and she went in, but didn't come out. I didn't even react nor cry at the notion that she died! WHAT KIND OF SICKO DOESN'T REACT TO THEIR MOTHER DYING! I COULD'VE SAVED HER BUT I'M A WASTE OF LIFE I COULDN'T DO THE ONE THING A CHILD SHOULD DO!"

Lena began to cry again and collapsed onto the floor but was quickly embraced by Kara into a hug. It didn't take anytime for Kara to whisper to Lena, "Lee, you are such a great girlfriend. You made me realize how much I love you, made me understand how important you are to me, and you saved me! I could've died but you saved me from Venom. I understand that you blame yourself for your mother's death but you were 4 and in shock. You are no waste of a life and I will remind you forever about how much I love you because you Lena Luthor, you are my hero."


	19. "Normal for a day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We are back with another chapter! I've been halting this one until after the premiere so that it might help with inspirations for the story. I've also been forced to not write as my breathing has gradually gotten worse but I've taken the time to read stories to help write this one!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The past few months have been adventurous for Kara. Nothing has ever seemed to calm down at all until now. For the first time in a long time, everything is normal.

Kara doesn't have to worry about being Spider-Girl for once. Although her powers are always there, this is the first time she hasn't noticed them. Except for her super strength, which she has to regulate constantly since Kara does not want to accidentally crush something or someone like Lena.

This normalcy is also due to Lena. Lena has made everything simple for Kara. All the love and support Lena has given to Kara after these past months just makes everything better. All the little things they do now since Kara has her powers like watching Disney movies together frequently or sleeping together. 

Since Kara can web sling, she frequently visits Lena in National City when there's no crime. However, Lena is a busy woman due to her being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company who does not have any other executive since they all were arrested. After Kara's first game, Lena took more time into filling the executive roles in LCorp mainly so she could spend more time with her amazing girlfriend. Lena has been spending the past few days on this assignment while making sure nothing else gets in the way, except for Kara of course.

It proved to be both positive and negative. The positive was that some of the executives were hired and already caused Lena to spend less hours at the office. The negative was that most of her time was spent on this instead of working on projects to better LCorp and the world. It was difficult for Lena to even admit she was frustrated because she felt it was a weakness, but Kara had the ability to get through Lena's walls.

______________________________________________________

This day, April 5th, started like every other day for Kara. She got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Having web imprints on both of your arms forced your fashion to ignore everything, even the weather. Kara chose to wear a leather jacket because Lena claimed she, "Looked. Fucking. Hot. In. That. Jacket."

With Alex knowing that Kara was Spider-Girl, she was able to casually use her powers without any abnormal reaction from her adoptive sister. These powers also caused a massive appetite which in return made their house voided of any food. Eliza was forced to go grocery shopping twice a week just to fulfill Kara's appetite. Knowing this, Kara had 3 pancakes, 4 slices of bacon, 3 bowls of cereal, and a banana for breakfast. If Kara didn't burn almost 10,000 calories a day, she would be overweight and borderline obese in the first month of this diet.

Having an 18 year old adoptive sister definitely had some benefits as Alex usually drove Kara to school. Originally they did it daily but ever since Kara got her powers, the walk from the Danvers house to school was way easier. Today Alex drove Kara and partook in their casual sing along that happened time to time when they rode together. They made a pit stop to Sam's house because Alex offered to drive her girlfriend today as well which forced Kara into the back seat so the 2 love birds could sit next to each other.

Alex and Sam started dating shortly after Kara and Lena. Alex was actually jealous of Kara getting Lena faster than Alex had gotten Sam. Alex had been crushing on Sam for years and since they were older, it meant she like her longer. They had also been friends for a longer period of time so it hurt Alex and Sam to hide that they liked the other.

The car ride quickly turned into a horror show for Kara as Alex and Sam began to show affection towards each other. The casual Danvers sing along ride had quickly turned into a yelling fit between Kara and Alex. Kara since she didn't want to see Alex making out with her girlfriend in front of her and Alex because she completely forgot Kara was in the car. Sam just watched while holding in her laughter at the 2 sisters. It didn't last as Sam lost her restraint when the fight turned into Kara screeching when Alex purposefully pecked Sam's lips.

When they arrived to school, Kara bolted out of the car to James and Winn. She couldn't stand another second of seeing Alex doing anything like that. She already walked in on Alex and Sam having sex in December. It was Christmas Eve. Let's just say that Kara's Christmas was ruined and her New Years was too.

Kara quickly found James and Winn since they were both in the spot the trio sat at. Winn was currently on his computer working on a program he created to help the group get fake ids for the karaoke bar that's opening in National City later this year. At a game night, which occurred at the Danvers house during Winter Break, Kara dared Winn to make fake ids because she's always loved singing.

James was looking through his camera and the photos he took for Kara's article. James worked with Kara at the school's newspaper. He isn't the best writer, which he knew, so he was made the photographer. Their newspaper would generally use pictures from Google but James decided to add some personal touches which made more students actually read it.

Kara spent the half hour before her first class rereading her article. She wrote about the game they just played in Metropolis against the high school team there. Midvale won 6-2 and Kara had hit a home run before she replaced in the sixth inning so that she could leave early to go visit Lena.

"Winn how much longer is it going to take to create the ids? I want to destroy you all at karaoke, even if it's in a bar!" Kara exclaimed. She practiced by singing in the shower, or if lucky, to Lena. Lena would get turned on when Kara would sing to her and Kara used that to her advantage.

"Calm down! This takes time! Creating fake ids are difficult because I need to make sure the material is the same, the same dimensions for the picture and information, we need to take pictures, I also need to make sure they work, and the bar isn't opening until like August or September. However, I probably could get these done by June so we have some time to go to bars before the karaoke bar opens."

"How can I calm down when I want to destroy you in karaoke!?" Kara joked. Winn playfully laughed but Kara knew it was sarcastic. They were interrupted when the bell rung, signaling that first class was about to start. Kara rushed to her class, which was boring since she knew no one in the class to begin with.

Math was her second class, and Kara enjoyed math a lot. She was really good at it and it caused her to be in an advanced math class. Kara was taking calculus as a sophomore when it's a senior class. Alex never understood how math was so easy for Kara since she had to occasionally ask Kara for help on their homework.

The only problem with math was who she sat next to. It's this guy named Mike, who she knew since freshman year. She also knew that Mike had a crush on her since he attempted to ask her out multiple times. Although math was her favorite class, sitting next to Mike made Kara wish it would finish quicker.

"So I heard you guys won against Metropolis...." Mike not so subtly attempted to ease into conversation. They were in the middle of taking notes which meant the teacher wasn't going to pay attention to their side conversation.

"Yeah, we did." Kara replied. She was annoyed at the moment because Kara was actually trying to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving.

"It was a good game Kara. I watched some of it before you left. I was there to support you.....guys because Metropolis has nothing on you! I bet you've watched our games too."

Kara sighed when Mike finished. She knew what he was doing but she did go to a few football games during the fall with her friends, "Of course I watched some of the football games Mike, who wouldn't? Listen, could we finish this another time? I want to get all these notes."

"Hey, we are just having a casual conversation. There's no reason to not multitask. It's not difficult to write and talk at the same time." Mike explained. It was ironic since he had written none of the notes the teacher put on the board.

After 10 minutes of note taking, the teacher gave the students an assignment to complete before the end of class that would be handed in for a project grade. It was a partner assignment which forced Kara and Mike to work together.

"Hey Kara, I'm throwing a party tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come?" Mike asked.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure James and Winn would love the party." Kara added. She had suspicions that Mike was just using the party as a cover-up to ask her out. Having your friends come with you would make that futile and maybe bringing your girlfriend too.

"Cool.....I guess it's a date then!" Mike yelled. He was quickly shut up by the teacher who demanded he used his "inside voice" and Kara who immediately punched his shoulder.

"It's not a date. If you remember correctly, I'm dating Lena."

"I don't even know what you see in her. She's just a Luthor and a girl, I think me, a guy, would be better in a relationship."

Kara slammed her hand against her desk while breaking her pencil. Everyone looked at their general direction and Kara quickly defused everyone before she turned her attention, "First of All jackass, Lena is not her family and I never ever want to hear you say that again. Second, fuck off with your homophobia. Lena is better than what you'll ever be in a relationship with me. Third, she's partly better because she is a girl and understands how to please her girlfriend."

"Kara! Calm down. I'm not trying to be homophobic, I'm just saying that I think dating me, a guy, would benefit you more than you dating a girl." Mike tried to explain. He regretted it as soon as he felt Kara's foot crush his foot. He squealed since Mike tried to hide his pain from everyone else but it hurt too much.

Kara quickly got up and handed her paper to the teacher before she rounded up her supplies. Before she left, she turned back to face Mike before saying, "See you at the party."

The rest of Kara's day was uneventful. The only class she had that she liked after math was gym. Kara used to dread the mere mention of gym, but now she was the best student in the class. Having the powers definitely paid off. Kara had her gym period with Sam which made it awkward to say the least. Knowing she was near her sister's girlfriend when they changed in the locker rooms did not make this class any better.

Thankfully they both did different activities so Sam and Kara barely saw each other throughout the period. In fact, they barely even saw each other when they changed but it didn't mean that Kara never accidentally looked at Sam or Sam accidentally gazed at Kara when they changed. Let's just say their conversations after were awkward.

One class Kara hated was history. Kara was never the best in history, in fact she was the worst. Kara never paid attention to history because it was boring for her. 'These old guys did some things years ago.....so INTERESTING' Kara thought whenever she read the textbook. Alex was in her class, which meant she got embarrassed whenever Kara got the easiest problems wrong.

Kara usually got made fun of because of how bad she was at history but ever since she became the star short stop for the school's baseball team, most have chosen to ignore it. However it still didn't stop her teacher for criticizing Kara about her lack of knowledge of basic history.

Lunch was the same as always for Kara and her friends. They all sat together near the middle of the cafeteria. Kara sat in the middle while everyone else's spots varied. Kara always kept the seat to the left of her vacant because that was Lena's spot, and Kara didn't want anyone to sit there. Even with Lena not going to Midvale High anymore she kept the spot vacant.

Since Kara's adoptive father, Jeremiah, died in a car accident, buying lunch cost less because Eliza was a single parent. This allowed Kara to get a lot more food than a normal person would while the price wouldn't be much. The only person that still questioned Kara about it was James since he still didn't know that Kara was Spider-Girl. James would normally get worried about how much Kara ate because it was not healthy. Kara would use the excuse that she had a fast metabolism, but James has known Kara for years and he knows that Kara never ate this much.

Lunch marked the halfway point of the school day but it almost meant that the rest of the school day flew fast for Kara. Before she even realized it, it was 3 pm and school was over. When she left school, Kara texted Alex to let her know that she was going to National City. Kara ran far from the school before she changed into her suit and began swinging to National City.

The crime today was on the low side as not as much crime occurred. Kara wasn't complaining as it allowed her some free time. Using this free time, Kara changed back into her clothes and went to Big Belly Burger, Lena's favorite fast food. Kara ordered herself 3 triple triples while getting Lena a salad because Lena, "didn't want to be fat because of Kara's diet." It wasn't her fault that Kara frequently visited her during the day for lunch since Kara knew that Lena would skip meals.

The walk to LCorp was peaceful and reminded Kara of summer before sophomore year. It was very different for Kara at that time. She was interning at CatCo while learning how to use her powers and becoming Spider-Girl. Plus, she had just ruined her friendship with Lena right before the summer. Looking back at it, Kara had always regretted what she did when Lena kissed her on the bleachers but at least Lena was her girlfriend now instead of them just being friends. Or worse, not speaking to each other.

When Kara entered LCorp, she was greeted by Frank, the head of security. Kara was always kind to the security because she understood how hard their job was. Frank wasn't the nicest out of the security, but he never refrained from being kind to Kara since she was kind to him, "Hello Frank! How's your day?"

"Hello Miss Danvers. My day is going great, how about you?"

"My day isn't the best but I hope Lena might be able to make it better. Also, how many times do I have to tell you it's Kara!" Kara laughed. She knew that the regulations forced Frank and the other security guards to be formal with everyone but she enjoyed it.

Frank laughed a little too before adding, "Well I hope you can brighten Miss Luthor too. She likes you a lot from what it seems." Frank pushed opened the elevator, allowing Kara in. Kara had been given unrestricted access by Lena when she became CEO.

Kara's smile widened and her eyes twinkled at Frank's comment about Lena liking her a lot. It never stopped amazing her how such a beautiful woman like Lena was her girlfriend.

Kara waved to Frank before she pressed a button on the elevator which was meant for the top floor. The top floor was the 37th floor. For Kara, the 37th floor wasn't that high up since other buildings in National City were taller, and she climbed them. However, if she wasn't Spider-Girl, she would've been freaking out by the 10th floor since Kara was afraid of heights.

When the elevator doors opened, Kara quickly walked down the hall. She didn't want to pay attention to the fact that the top floor was vacant of almost any executive. It signified that Lena was spending so much time at LCorp and not as a normal teenager. Her time at LCorp ruined any time they had together like Christmas.

Kara loved Christmas a lot. It was, as they say, the most wonderful time of the year. It snowed in Midvale right before Christmas last year. Kara loved decorating for Christmas and she loved being able to casually wear sweaters because she found them cute. Kara also loved to watch Christmas movies which made her always dream of having a relationship like that. Plus the music was just magic.

This Christmas was going to be the first time Kara was in a relationship with someone. She was so excited to celebrate Christmas with Lena. She had planned to do so much like decorate a tree, go ice skating, and watch movies while snuggling together. Kara had also planned to have Lena stay over for Christmas so they could celebrate together on Christmas day. The Danvers had a tradition where they would open 1 present on Christmas Eve and Kara wanted to do that with Lena.

Sadly, it turned out that Lena couldn't do any of those things and couldn't even come to Midvale for Christmas due to her work at LCorp. Kara was not pleased by this and come Christmas morning when Sam stayed over, she was not happy. Seeing Sam and Alex do things that Kara and Lena should be doing made Kara stay in her room the whole day. She only came out when James and Winn came over for the game night they were hosting. When they left after midnight, Kara cried herself to sleep. She was looking foward to spending the day with Lena but her being a CEO ruined it.

Kara forced that image out of her head before any tears fell. She never told anyone except Alex about how mad she was but that was not going to be revealed right now because it didn't matter. What mattered was being there for Lena in a stressful time. The hallway to Lena's office was pretty big as there were also conference rooms on the floor.

When she got to Lena's section, she opened the door to see Lena's assistant, Jess, at her desk. Kara didn't have the best relationship with Jess. It's not that Jess was mean or anything. Jess just seemed more worried about doing her job than anything else, which wasn't bad, but meant she usually didn't interact with anyone.

"Hey Jess! I hope you're day hasn't been too hard because I know Lena overworks herself. I got you some fries from Big Belly Burger."

"Thank you Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor hasn't been giving me much work today but I've been preparing the rest of her week. She's free right now if you want to go in." Jess replied. Kara handed the fries to Jess before she nodded, smiled again, and pushed the 2 parallel doors that opened into Lena's office.

Lena was currently looking at some resumes for candidates seeking the executive jobs. Going between paper and computer made Lena a little nauseous but this needed to be done. Making matters worse, Lena began to drink whiskey. Her father and brother did it when they were the CEO of the company, and for Lena it calms her nerves. She had just taken a sip from her glass and was putting it down when it was webbed away from her hand.

Lena never told anyone that she was drinking so Kara was concerned, "LENA?! IS THIS ALCOHOL!?"

Lena sighed and put her hand on her head to control the headache she was about to get from this, "Yes Kara. It's whiskey."

"Why are you drinking?! You know this is illegal Lee. Plus, y-you're a minor! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Kara, darling, I haven't had much to begin with. I only take quick sips, it's just to calm my nerves." Lena reassured Kara. By this point Lena was standing and began to walk slowly to Kara. If Kara hadn't caught Lena drinking, she would've noticed the 3 piece suit that Lena was wearing. Well, she did, but Kara was more worried about the drinking.

"Darling, let's put down the glass and maybe we can sit on the couch? You brought Big Belly Burger, why waste it?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to let go of this Lena. I care about you and I don't want to see you drinking, understand?" Kara ordered. Lena quickly nodded, not meaning it at all but Kara wouldn't know that.

They walked over to the couch where the couple would partake in their usual lunch date since Lena never really leaves the office during the morning or afternoon. Except for employees and competitors, Kara is the only social interaction Lena has throughout her day.

Thankfully for Lena, there was no argument. Today appeared to be a day where she did not go home with a headache or tipsy from the whiskey she would drink. Not to be rude to Kara, but she would be a factor into why Lena would get headaches. Just reoccurring arguments about how Lena is overwhelming herself at work made Lena's headaches worse than they needed to be. That's not saying she was the main factor or whenever she talked to Kara she would get a headache.

This conversation was light because Kara had known better to not pry into anything. She saw the amount of work Lena was going through. Although Kara hated having arguments with Lena about her work, she only did it because she loved her. However, she still did not appreciate the fact that Lena was prioritizing her job more than her life and her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the game. However, Alex sent me videos and darling you did amazing." Lena said before moving in to kiss Kara. Kara simply moved her head to the side, using the excuse that she was getting another burger. Lena was saddened by this but didn't show it. When Lena intertwined their hands, Kara didn't reject it this time.

Kara looked into Lena's eyes and just gazed at them. She still couldn't understand how seductive they were because she would get transported into a new dimension when she looked at them. Lena looked back with the same fire in her eyes that Kara had. Kara dropped her burger before she leaned in and kissed Lena. Lena put her fork into the tray before she moved closer to Kara while moving her hands to cup Kara's cheeks.

Kara moved her hands to Lena's waist before pushing her down onto her back. Kara, deciding to let Lena take charge, sat on Lena's lap. Lena started to unbutton Kara's shirt but stopped when she noticed her Spider-Girl outfit.

"Jess"

"Yes Miss Luthor?"

"Is there anything else scheduled today?" Lena asked.

"No Miss Luthor. Your schedule is clear till 10 am tomorrow, which is a board meeting with the R&D staff." Jess replied.

"Could you call my driver? I'm planning to leave early today. Have the prototypes for the air purifier sent to floor 7 and then you can leave too."

"Of course Miss Luthor. Have a great rest of your day." Jess finished before ending their call. Lena returned to kissing Kara but stopped when she got the notification that her driver arrived. Kara got off of Lena and fixed her clothes before walking down with Lena to her car.

Right as Kara was going to enter, her phone pinged. She took it out of her pocket and saw a hit and run was just reported 8 blocks from their current location. Kara looked up at Lena with an expression of guilt. Lena quickly kissed Kara before saying, "It's alright Kara. Swing by after your done."

"I love you Lee."

"I love you too Kara. Go get em tiger." Lena encouraged before kissing Kara one more time. When they finished, Kara rushed off to the nearest alley, switched into her suit, and swung to the noise of police cars chasing a vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, please comment! I'm open to see what you want in the story!


	20. The day before the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've have not been getting any better, which is why it took so long go write this chapter. While not feeling good, yesterday was my birthday so I decided to say screw it!

The car was going faster than Kara's casual speed. Her average was 75mph. The fastest Kara had gone up to, without the involvement of the symbiote, was 123mph. The car was going at a dangerous 97 while in traffic. Since there was traffic, the car had hit others. Some were empty and some had passengers in them.

Kara noticed that the driver was becoming more reckless. 2 police cars were chasing the vehicle, but were starting to eat it's dust as they weren't going anywhere close to the speed of the stolen car. Kara didn't have enough time to think of a plan because the car had just swerved right and drove on the sidewalk before heading back to the road.

Kara generally made plans but this time wouldn't be sufficient. She swung faster before she was right behind the car. Kara webbed the back windshield before pulling herself onto the car. Kara's spider sense went off when she saw the destination of the car. The driver was heading for a packed museum.

Peeking through the back windshield, Kara saw that there were 3 guys in the car. Kara moved to the back left window before grabbing the guy and throwing him to a metal beam, webbing him into a cocoon. She moved up to the right side where she tried to grab the guy, but he held onto her arm and attempted to hit her. Kara, losing her focus for a second, slipped and almost hit the road but secured herself on the doors of the car. Kara threw the door from the car, grabbed the passenger, and threw him into a store.

Kara's intent was not to hit the store and sadly it would cost the owner a few hundred bucks since she wrecked the main window.

Kara jumped to the hood of the car and decided to say a funny joke, not realizing how much closer they were to the destination, "Hey! Dude, you know that speed kills!" Right as Kara finished, the driver pulled out a pistol and shot at Kara. Kara jumped from the car and landed behind it, on the road. Before it could get away, she webbed the trunk to move with it.

Sliding on the road burned. Kara felt it and this caused her to be distracted. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard the screams from the pedestrians who reacted to the shots fired from the driver. Kara answered quickly by pulling herself up and jumping back to the hood. Not giving the driver anytime to do anything, she destroyed what was left of the windshield and webbed him up good to a lightpost.

Kara's triumph was shortly lived when she felt the car beginning to swerve uncontrollably. She didn't see the driver quickly push the steering wheel to one side. She didn't have a moment to do something when the car flipped. Kara landed first but saw that the car was still a little close to people. She moved under the car and caught it. The vehicle was a lot heavier than expected. This told Kara the obvious, she needed to train.

Kara was still not at her prime yet but while still knowing her power would improve overtime, she needed to train and exercise to build up her powers even more. Kara screamed when the car started to push her down onto the ground. She fought back by using most of her might and will to push back until she stood up straight and slowly landed the car onto the road.

Kara sat for a few seconds to catch her breath. She did not expect the car to be that heavy, but thankfully that did not stop her from saving the day. She quickly stood up to cheers and claps by the citizens around her. Kara took a few moments to socialize with the people nearby. In fact, she even took selfies with them while asking to mention her accounts.

Being a teenager, Kara made a Spider-Girl account for both Instagram and Twitter. Kara thought it wasn't a bad idea since the opportunity would allow people to see that she wasn't as bad as how the media portrayed her to be.

The hud in Kara's mask beeped when it alerted her that it was 5pm. Kara usually left National City at 6pm, so it would just remind her to finish up work before returning home. Kara slowly understood that Lena was still awaiting for Kara in her penthouse. Using a cheesy catchphrase Winn came up with, Kara quickly said, "Always look out for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl!"

When she lept into the air, Kara quickly waved to the bystanders that were still there. While swinging, Kara felt the effects of lifting the car. Her arms were sore but that would take at most 3 hours to recover from. However, she felt minor cramps in her legs which forced her to land a few times to walk it off.

After 5 minutes, Kara arrived at Lena's penthouse. Kara landed a few stories below her and climbed the rest of the way. Kara pulled herself up to Lena's balcony and went to the window that seperate the balcony from the penthouse. When she moved here, Lena installed a biometric scan so that only she and Kara could use it. Taking her glove off, Kara placed her hand on the scanner. The window split into 2 and opened for Kara to enter. Kara walked to the couch in the far left of the room while putting her glove back on. She had now just noticed that Lena was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long for Kara to hear the clacking of a keyboard a few feet away in Lena's personal office. Kara quickly rushed to the office, while not running, and slowly opened the door to the room to see Lena working on something on her computer.

For Lena, it was a different story. When she arrived to the penthouse, Lena turned on the TV to see the news coverage of Kara stopping the runaway car. When Kara put the car back on the road, Lena grinned before turning the TV off and headed for her office. Lena was working on a secret project that she didn't want Kara to know about yet. Although it would ultimately end up in an argument between the girlfriends, this was important for Lena.

When Kara had arrived, Lena didn't notice. She didn't even hear the balcony windows opening and closing or the footsteps to the couch in the living room. Lena was working hard on her project until she heard the low, but creepy creaking of the office door opening. Lena jumped and quickly turned off her computer.

Lena turned her chair to face Kara. She took in the fact that the hero was still in her costume. She took this when she decided to joke with the hero, "Spider-Girl! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well, you're my most favorite CEO. I was in the neighborhood and decided to swing by!"

"That doesn't help reassure me since I'm the only CEO you know Spider-Girl." Lena responded. It was true that Kara didn't know any other CEO.

However, if she somehow met someone else, there was 1 important thing that would make Lena the top of her list forever, "It wouldn't matter. You see, even if I met another CEO, you'd still be the top of my list. You're my girlfriend after all."

Lena stood up and met Kara halfway during her walk. Kara lightly held her arms. Lena looked at the mask but wanted more. Being the business woman she was, Lena was working on a plan to have the resident hero sleep in her bed for the night, which was not an uncommon event, but for this activity it was. Taking her time, Lena gripped Spider-Girl's mask and slowly lifted it. Kara attempted to show her irritation but was silenced by the CEO.

When the mask was above her lips, Lena leaned in and kissed Kara. The kiss was slow, not forced, and did not have the third party that was known as tongue interfering. Lena backed up, even when she heard the groan from Kara, who missed the feeling of her lips.

Lena finished her job when after another 37 seconds, she finally lifted the mask from Kara's face. Kara looked at Lena's eyes for a few moments. The seductive effect they had since Kara met Lena still worked on her. The same should be said for Lena since all she thought about was the sapphire like eyes staring back at her ruby like pupils. Lena leaned in again and kissed Kara. This time, she held the back of Kara's head and invaded her mouth with her partner, her tongue. Kara moaned at the sudden feeling of Lena's tongue, but her tongue pushed back at Lena's.

Kara was not surprised at the action of Lena being dominant. Kara was not a dominant person except for when she had the black suit. Kara groaned again when she felt Lena push her into the desk she was just working on. This was new territory. They had never done if anywhere except a bed. However, Kara remembered telling Lena one of her fantasies of having sex on a desk. Kara lept onto the desk and quickly took her suit off. Kara unbuttoned Lena's pants and slid them down to see that she wasn't wearing any panties on.

"U-uh....Oh....oh god!" Kara moaned when Lena kissed her neck. Lena bit at Kara's pulse point before soothing it with her tongue, which made the hero more wet than she already was at that point. To Lena, everything was perfectly fine. To Kara, Lena was wearing too much clothes. "T-too much clothes."

Lena chuckled as she began to unbutton her shirt after she threw her suit jacket across the room. Taking the time to look, Kara finally paid attention to the suit Lena was wearing. Too bad Kara ruined it because Lena was going too slow with the unbuttoning. Lena was distracted at Kara praising her and accidentally allowed Kara to rip her shirt off. Buttons flew everywhere and the shirt quickly fell off of Lena's shoulders, exposing her breasts. Kara froze again to look at Lena's breasts. 'Damn, I never appreciate them as much as I should', Kara thought.

Kara kissed Lena's right breast while allowing Lena to relieve the stress of the busy day. It worked because Lena's gaze shot straight to the ceiling due to pleasure. Kara smiled on her breast before she moved to Lena's nipple and began to nip at it. Lena moaned again but took control when she moved Kara s panties out of the way and felt her, "I see someone's excited."

Kara blushed and turned her head away due to sheer embarrassment, only to turn back when she knew that this was Lena, not the bullies. Although Kara was a superhero, the years of bullying still affected her inside. Lena saw this reaction, but didn't want to push since she still always feared the worse in any situation.

Lena began to slowly circle Kara's clit and caused the reaction she hoped for. A superhero, begging for pleasure, and at her mercy. Lena felt powerful whenever they had sex because she knew that the strongest person in the world was at her fingertips. Kara started to thrust her hips at Lena's actions which caused the room to be filled by her moans. Lena decided she would be nice to the blonde, so she took her pointer finger and entered her clit slowly.

Feeling Kara stop her movements when her finger slipped in made Lena drip. Lena's finger found their pace when Kara slightly helped speed up the process. Lena decided now would be the perfect time to look at Kara's eyes. If only she knew that this would drive her over the edge. Just the desire and heat from the blonde's gaze was too much.

Lena stoped her thrust as she let herself take a few moments to fully ride out her orgasm. She moved her right hand to her pussy to help. When Lena was able to move again, she inserted her middle finger into Kara and thrusted faster. Now Kara was losing her mind as pleasure took control. Too much in fact because when her orgasm came, she gripped too hard on Lena's desk and broke it. The crack of the desk reignited Kara's consciousness as she pushed herself and Lena away from the desk, assuming it was someone attacking them.

Kara turned back, ready to protect the woman she loved, only to see that there were no enemies. Kara faced Lena and picked her up. 'Now this is embarrassing' the duo both thought. Kara slowly backed up and went to retrieve her suit while using the casual excuse she used when she felt embarrassed, "I am so sorry about the desk. I...uh....I-I-I got to go! Y-Yep! Alex and I are having a sister night and I don't think she will be too pleased when I a-"

Lena interrupted Kara by kissing her. Kara held back since all she was able to comprehend was the broken desk and how that could've been Lena. Lena felt the tension from the kiss and tried her best to calm her girlfriend's nerves, "Darling, it's alright. It was just a desk. Please don't shut yourself out. I love you and nothing with change that, not even super strength, which in my opinion is hot."

Kara lightly laughed and nodded. She didn't want to mess up what took so long to achieve. Kara finally had friends, had a girlfriend, a loving family, and she was finally out of Alex's shadow for once. Kara felt complete at the moment and the fear of doing something wrong with Lena outweighed everything else.

Lena grabbed Kara's hands while intertwining their fingers. Lena looked at the clock in the room to see that it was now 6:43pm. She was rather famished and tired but she knew that Kara was most likely hungry from all the hero work today. "Kar, I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early. There's some extra pizza slices in the fridge for you. I expect you to be in bed with me." Lena quickly walked away, not refraining from threatning Kara whenever she wanted something. Kara swallowed a lump that showed up in her throat while she headed towards the refrigerator.

Kara's phone blew up with texts from Alex while she ate her pizza slices. Kara never had a chance to glance at the time but she knew she was in trouble if Alex had to contact her. Kara picked up her phone from her Spider-Girl costume's secret pocket, a little gift from Lena after she had time to look over her suit. When Kara saw the time, she chocked on her food. After a minute of drinking water, Kara quickly replied to Alex saying she was staying at Lena's.

Alex replied almost automatically to tell her not to stay up too late since they had school tomorrow. Eliza had become ok with Kara staying with Lena during the night since it happened frequently over the past month. The mere mention of school sparked an image in Kara's head that she had gladly forgotten. Mike's party. She was not thrilled to go but it could allow a chance for Kara and Lena to be together in public, away from LCorp.

Kara let her thoughts die down when she finished the crust from her last slice of pizza. Kara cleaned up her dinner before heading to the master bedroom she and Lena shared whenever Kara slept over. Lena was currently reading a book when Kara entered the room. Lena looked up and smiled at the presence of the blonde. Kara smiled back and headed to the closet parallel to the door for some clothes because sleeping in her suit was not comfortable.

Kara left the closet in a baggy t-shirt and boy shorts she had left there the previous time she stayed. Lena patted at the spot next to her, signaling for Kara to lay down. When she did, Lena snuggled into Kara's side while finishing her chapter. Kara thought about how to bring the topic of the party up, but was interrupted by Lena, "I know about Mike's party Kara. Alex told me when she heard about what happened in math. I will definitely come just to show that was who he is talking about."

Kara laughed at Lena's statement before she kissed her cheek. Lena decided this would be a good place to end her book for now. Lena turned to her side to face Kara and held her tight. This usually occurred ever since Lena moved into the penthouse. When they cuddled and fell asleep, Lena was holding Kara tight while Kara was, for some odd reason, the little spoon. Before she drifted off, Lena kissed the back of Kara's neck before stating, "Goodnight Kar, I love you."

Kara quickly replied, "I love you too." She saw and heard how tired Lena seemed to be. Kara squeezed Lena's embrace on her before she too succomed to the exhaustion from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note, well 2 actually.
> 
> 1\. I forgot to mention this, but I actually had to go to the hospital again so that was another reason why I couldn't write.
> 
> 2\. If you have any suggestions of where you want the story to go, or anything to add just write them in the comments. I am definitely open to suggestions and constructive criticism!


	21. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! The beginning will be confusing, but will be answered!

Having sex while also having sore arms and minor cramps was not fun. It was also not fun to wake up due to the pain of the cramps and the feeling of your arms being weightless. For a superhero who needed their arms, having the feeling that your arms were concrete was ironic since she could destroy concrete.

Kara woke with a slight headache and was not pleased at all. She never had a headache this bad, but today for some reason it was unbearable. Perhaps it was the fact that Kara woke up next to Mike. The same Mike that had just invited Kara to his party. Kara took notice to this but quickly set it aside when her bedmate also woke up. The light in his eyes were intoxicating and the sheer act of him slowly moving in to peck her lips was a dream come true. Kara shifted herself to face Mike and she returned the kiss to him.

Kara felt this nagging feeling that something was not right with this situation. She knew that something and someone was missing but she couldn't place what it was. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mike, "Hey sleepy head. You sleep alright Kar?"

"Y-yeah Mike. I...um...I just have a slight headache. I think I'm going to....uh....take some ibuprofen from the cabinet." Kara replied before leaning in to kiss him again. After she finished, Kara got up and retrieved her glasses from the night stand while kneeling down to retrieve a shirt and some shorts to wear. Kara was tired from the sex they had the previous night and she would've continued if it wasn't for her bottomless pit of a stomach.

Kara headed to the kitchen unsuccessfully since she accidentally bumped into the counter near the pills. She opened the cabinet after a few seconds of forcing her arms up and popped them into her mouth. She slowly walked to the refrigerator and got a cold cup of water to down the 2 pills in her mouth. She stood there a few moments before walking to the couch in the living room to sit down due to the pain of the cramps that somehow were still persistent in her legs.

Kara turned on the TV to see the headline from the news- "LCORP CEO- LENA LUTHOR- GUILTY OF HOMICIDE AND 15 OTHER ILLEGAL ACTS!"

Kara was dizzy when she saw the headline. Kara knew for sure she had heard the name Lena Luthor before. After a moment, Kara remembered, 'Oh! SHE was that goth weirdo from high school!' Kara watched the news as it showed a picture of the CEO in a courtroom. Lena was surrounded by her family. Kara had merely heard of Lex Luthor as he was the smartest man in the world.

Kara muted the TV when she saw her phone, a few feet away on it's charger, begin to notify that someone was calling. The ringtone was obvious to Kara as they called a lot. Kara sped to her phone and saw the name before answering, "MOM! DAD! Why are you calling this early?!"

"Kara Zor-El, you did not expect us to call you when we saw your first news article after your promotion?! We are so proud of you! Cat Grant was right you retire and give you her job!"

"Mom....stop it! Anyways, thank you though. I love you and I can't wait to come visit you soon in Midvale. Hey, you live near the Danvers, right?" Kara asked after she blushed from her parents compliments.

"Yeah....We heard about Alex again. There's rumors that she was kicked out of the house again from arguing with Eliza and Jeremiah. Yesterday, we saw some cop cars in their driveway. Alex most likely got drunk and had an altercation in a bar again." Zor-El responded. He knew Alex when she was a child since Kara was friends with her before moving to National City after an internship at CatCo. She seemed like a nice kid but it was hard to look over the fact that she was an only child who was gay, something she hid from her parents and almost everyone except Kara when she confessed her feelings.

Kara's headache worsened when she heard about Alex. Something didn't feel right. She looked over at the TV again to see a picture of Lena's mugshot covering the screen. At this point, she knew something was wrong. It didn't take long for the ground to shake as she was pulled from her living room to what seemed to be a forrest. She got up from the snow covered ground and heard crackling in the distance. The snow forrest was inviting and appeared calm until she got closer to the noise.

Kara began to run when she saw a house on fire. She rushed to the front and saw the mailbox near the entrance to the property, Zor-El. Kara chocked on her breath when she saw the name. She didn't have time to digest what was happening when she heard the screams. The horrible screams erupting from the house. She glanced at the house and saw on the second level 2 people in a room. She could make it out as her parents, Zor-El and Alura. Kara started to cry at the sight of her parents burning.

Kara yelled to her parents but she was grabbed by a dark figure who threw her into the house. When she landed on the ground, Kara immediately realized she was on LCorp. Kara spent numerous hours on the roof of LCorp whenever she was in National City.

Kara looked at her hands and saw the gloves of her suit on them. She looked around to get a sense of where she was and then noticed the figure that threw her. Venom. Venom was maybe 15 yards away from Kara and was dangling someone over the roof. Kara squinted her eyes as she adjusted to her surroundings after the fall and saw the dress. The dress she got Lena for her birthday a week ago.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Kara screamed. This was her worst nightmare come true. Kara knew that she wouldn't survive this if it happened.

Venom pulled the person it was dangling closer to it's chest while facing her towards Spider-Girl. The girl had moved her eyes to the hero and Kara's breath hitched at the sight of Lena. It was apparent that Lena was crying. Her breathing was irregular and she was struggling against Venom's grip. Although she had a secret identity, Kara tore her mask off and threw it away from her.

"KARA!?"

"LENA! O-OH GOD! I'LL SAVE YOU LENA!"

"KARA?! Really? That's your name? Kara? We really expected something more interesting, especially from our prey. However, this situation has undoubtedly surpassed that excitement!" Venom exclaimed. Venom began to toy with Kara when it stuck it's tongue out and licked Lena's head. Lena screamed at the feeling while Kara just watched, unable to do anything.

"KARA! L-Look at me! W-WHATEVER HAPPENS....you have made me the happiest girlfriend in the world. Promise me you will never change."

"L-LEE? D-DONT SAY THAT!"

"PROMISE ME!" Lena urged. If this was the end, she wanted to ensure that Kara could continue on as Spider-Girl without her.

"I-I promise." Kara grunted out. Kara had tears fall from her eyes. They were rushed out when Venom decided that would be the time for it to throw Lena off the roof. "NOOOOO!" Kara yelled out when she ran to the edge. Kara pushed Venom off the roof and looked over the edge. Lena was free falling and was getting closer to the ground. In a swift act, Kara webbed Lena's foot, the closest body part to her. Lena suddenly stopped as she was now dangling from the web.

Kara pulled Lena up quickly to make sure she was alright. When Kara grabbed Lena, something was wrong. Lena's face automatically shifted away from Kara. The move was....lifeless. Kara began to panic as she realized Lena's chest wasn't moving. She pulled Lena's face back to her to see the dead eyes stare at her.

Kara sobbed at the indication of what had occurred. She killed the woman she loved. Kara put her face down into the crook of Lena's neck while her tears flowed uncontrollably. She stayed there for hours, crying, sobbing, and screaming. Kara would've continued but was interrupted by a buzzing noise. Kara looked up but nothing was there. Then, it hit her.

__________________________________________________

Kara woke up in sweats. She gazed around the room, attempting to understand where she was. Kara heard the buzzing to the right of her and acknowledged that it was her phone alarm going off. She turned it off before she looked at her left and saw Lena laying there. Her hair was sprawled all over her pillow while facing Kara. When Kara looked at her face, she cried. The memories of the nightmare lingered in her brain.

She recalled the notion of awaking next to Mike, not Lena. Then the TV announcing Lena was found guilty on multiple charges, her phone ringing and the callers were her parents. She remembered being pulled from that thought when she fell into a snow covered forrest while recalling the night her parents died. To somehow make things worse for this, she remembered looking at Lena's dead body.

Kara left the bed and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and slid down it while continuing her crying. Kara hasn't had nightmares like this in a while. Lena pretty much ended most nightmares. Even when she had them, they were never this bad. It was everything bad Kara had thought of.

Kara got up and washed her face. If Lena was going to wake up, Kara didn't want Lena to see her like this. She didn't want to appear weak, she wasn't, she was Spider-Girl. Kara turned her phone on to see the time. 4:50am. Kara realized she had school today. Although she didn't want to go, she didn't have a choice. Kara exited the bathroom and headed for the closet. She took of the t-shirt and shorts that she had put on while replacing it with her suit.

Kara walked out and gazed at Lena again. She shifted to where her arm was over the pillow Kara had placed to make it appear she was still in bed. The sight of Lena made tears fall again. She sniffed while wiping the tears before she strutted to Lena and kissed her forehead. Kara walked to the balcony, opened the windows, and jumped off. Kara felt the pain from her arms but ignored it. The sooner she was out of National City and Lena, the better.

Kara arrived at her house 30 minutes after she left the penthouse. Kara climbed up to her window and opened it for her to enter. She climbed up to the ceiling and closed the window with her foot. Kara carefully and silently landed on the ground before removing her suit. Kara decided to put on an outfit she would normally wear for school. She walked towards her charger and plugged her phone in, which was at 76%, but it was better to do it now.

Kara glanced at her sister, who was in her own bed. Kara looked for a few seconds before she remembered. Alex, in her dreams, being a drunk who was usually kicked out of their house and regularly went to bars. It seemed that Kara had made Alex like Lena and Lena like Lex and Lillian in her nightmare. Alex was the one who apparently revealed her feelings, not Lena.

Kara turned away and rushed out of the room before she could accidentally break something. The nightmares were too much for her. She didn't even want to think of the notion that in her nightmare, she was dating Mike. Sure, he was hot, he had muscles, and he was tall. Plus, he tried to be nice to Kara but seemed to accidentally say things the wrong way. 'No!' Kara thought. She DID NOT have a crush on Mike, or did she?

Kara kept picturing Mike when they were in class the previous day. He was sweet and was just asking her out on a date. Kara knew she still wouldn't accept it, but maybe she didn't have to act that way. Kara just realized that his party was after school. She would see him again at his house so maybe she had the chance to apologize for her actions. She didn't want to date him because she loved Lena but the more friends the merrier!

After an hour, Eliza was the first to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen Kara had raided. It was a normal occurrence for Kara to wake up in the middle of the night for a snack. This time, Eliza hadn't expected her and dropped her mug. Kara grabbed it before it fell and apologized, "Sorry Eliza! I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I woke up early and Lena drove me back home...."

"It's alright sweetie, it's no problem. Hell, you definitely woke me up now!" Eliza joked. Kara laughed at her joke more than she thought. It wasn't that funny and even Eliza knew this. Kara was purely laughing to allow the thoughts of her nightmares escape her mind for a moment.

The rest of the morning and day had gone by in a breeze. It felt like a repeat of the day before. Alex and Kara still argued about Sam and Alex kissing, Kara met with Winn and James before homeroom, etc. The only difference was that she had to skip math. She had to go to the field with the highschool team for practice. Thankfully that happened because she could not think about her crush on Mike. She didn't even want to think of Lena. It wasn't effective since she had received multiple texts from Lena, asking if she was alright.

Kara ignored these and had to eventually just ignore her phone entirely as every notification was just Lena.

The rest of the day sped by and eventually Kara was at her house getting ready for the party. After almost 7 hours of ignoring Lena, Kara informed her where and when the party was. Kara decided to just go with a tank top, tight jeans, and her leather jacket. Kara looked at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to Alex and Sam, who were also attending the party.

"Ready?" Alex asked. Alex was worried a lot today since Kara was distant. She didn't know about the newest nightmare and had assumed it was because of something that happened while Kara was out being Spider-Girl.

Alex wasn't reassured when Kara zoned out. She didn't respond automatically. Sam decided to poke Kara's shoulder gently, which finally got Kara to answer, "Y-Yup!"

Sam glanced at Alex, both expressing their worries, but had decided now would not be the appropriate time to push. They were going to a party to have fun! Alex opened the door for Sam and Kara. She unlocked her car and got in the drivers seat while Sam sat next to her and Kara sat in the back. Kara turned down Lena's request of going with her, still being shocked from the nightmare.

The drive was short and quiet as no one could break the silence. The only noise was the soft music that played from the radio. Thankfully the radio wasn't the only noise when they got closer to Mike's house. It was big and a lot of kids were there. In the front it seemed they were playing beer pong.

The car stopped a few feet from Mike's house since the place was starting to get packed. Alex, Sam, and Kara left the car and went into the house, ignoring beer pong. Kara had no intentions to drink because she was way under the age but had accepted that Sam and Alex were so she had to drive. Although the legal age for alcohol is 21, Sam and Alex were 18, so they were closer to it.

Kara entered the house first, attempting to find where Mike is. She still wanted to apologize. However, Kara would at least call him out on what he said to her and about Lena. It wasn't hard to find him because he was the center of attention. Kara walked over to him. His eyes brightened when he saw her come over. Kara saw his eyes and lost her footing but continued on her trek.

"HEY Kara! Welcome to the party!" Mike yelled over the music playing. Mike put his cup on the ledge near them before walking over to Kara and held out his hand, "Maybe we could, you know, restart? I was a dick and I'm sorry about what I said."

Kara shook his hand and smiled for once that entire day. She didn't want Mike to feel he was only to blame, so she added on to him, "I actually wanted to apologize too. I did some stuff that was inappropriate. Plus, I'm sorry about the foot."

Mike laughed and Kara soon followed. They talked for a few minutes from the sports they were playing to math, something Mike did not want to talk about, but he would for Kara. In the middle of their discussion, someone came up to Kara and held her waist from behind.

Kara backflipped from the person and caused them to fall onto the floor. Kara landed in her normal Spider-Girl pose. When she looked, she saw that it was Lena who held onto her. Kara internally cringed because Lena had never really caused this reaction from her and she needed to say sorry, "OH MY GOD, LENA! I am so so sorry! I....I didn't mean to do that! You just scared me.....I am so sorry!"

Lena got up and made sure she could maybe get a few wrinkles from her dress out before they ruined her image. Lena took a minute to do this before she decided to respond to Kara, "It's no problem darling. I-I think I need to go......get something."

"Lee! Wait! Please don't go! I am so sorry, just let me help you...." Kara tried, but failed to convince Lena as she was already leaving. Kara looked down at her feet, a few tears pooling in her eyes, but eventually returned her gaze to Mike. Mike was motionless as he had just watched Kara do a perfect backflip over Lena.

When Mike met Kara's eyes, he chose to ignore what happened because Kara looked like she was going to cry. Mike slowly trotted over to Kara and put a hand on her shoulder. Kara looked up at Mike, who was smiling, and she forced a smile back. Mike felt really bad and didn't want Kara to get hurt anymore, "Hey, I want to show you something. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Kara replied. Mike led Kara to the backyard and near the pool. They went into the gazebo that was near the pool and sat in it. Kara had her mouth open when she saw the stars. 'They're perfect' Kara thought. She hasn't had anytime recently to appreciate the night sky and now was a really good moment to do so. Kara hasn't noticed that Mike moved closer to her.

Kara moved her eyesight from the sky and down near Mike. They looked at each other, silence filling the void. Mike ended the silence by asking Kara a question, "Beautiful, right?"

"Mhmm? Y-yeah....the stars are beautiful...." Kara looked down, blushing. She felt really embarrassed but didn't know why. Kara now saw that they were sitting right next to each other, their arms grazing the other. Kara moved her right hand and crossed it over to hold her left arm.

Mike coughed and attempted a conversation to hopefully end the silence, "So what was that whole thing with Lena?"

"Oh, it was uh....it was nothing r.....FINE! She scared me, like you saw. Then I hurt her accidentally, like you saw....." Kara replied. She felt this urge in her to just give up and finally reveal what happened that morning, "But that reaction started this morning. I had a nightmare that included her. It wasn't pretty to say the least...."

Kara began to tear near the end of her explanation. Mike had a sympathetic look and decided to hug her. She cried into his shoulder while he held onto her tight. She sobbed and her breathing starting coming in long durations while she continued, "S-S-She died! I-I-I killed her....and I COULDN'T SAVE HER! I-I failed her as a girlfriend! I can't do this with her anymore, she deserves someone else, not me: a failure."

"Kara, look at me...." Mike urged and softly pulled her face in his direction, "You. Are. Not. A failure! You are far from it. You are way better than anyone at this school, and that's why I like you....I know we will never have the chance, but I just wanted you to know that."

Kara sniffed and wiped her eyes when she responded, "I-I kinda like you too. Although.....I can't be with you. I love Lena and I can't give that up, won't give that up. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do Kara. Lena is your soulmate. You two are perfect for each other. Hopefully....my crush will end but maybe we can be friends?" Mike asked while holding out his hand. Kara shook it and smiled. Everything appeared to be fine until Alex ran towards the gazebo.

"KARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex screamed at her sister. It shook both Mike and Kara out of their conversation. They both looked at Alex with confused looks but noticed their hands were intertwined. They let go of the others hand and Alex not so kindly decided to yell at her sister, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LENA?!"

"A-Alex, calm down! She scared me and I accidentally back flipped over her." Kara said while cringing at the mention of the back flip since Mike didn't know she was Spider-Girl. Alex dragged Kara from her seat and brought her to the front of the house. Alex saw that Lena's car was still parked near the house so she was still near the front.

Kara stopped on her heels when they got to the front. She began to worry about what happened and Alex was not reassuring that nothing was wrong, "ALEX! What's going on?!"

"What's going on?! How about the fact that you completely left Lena for Mike? Or maybe it was that you allowed Lena to get drunk because you forgot about her. Then while under the influence, she saw you and Mike eye fucking each other and now she thinks you're cheating on her!" Alex ranted. She was really pissed off. For her, she was getting tired of Kara always doing something to hurt Lena. It seemed that it was mainly Kara that did something to hurt Lena.

"O-oh....oh my god! I-I can't believe that! WHERE IS SHE?!" Kara demanded without raising her voice too loud. She watched around her to maybe get a clue and saw 2 people sitting on the other side of the road. She suspected it was Sam and Lena. Kara ran to the 2 people and heard what was going on. Lena was bawling her eyes out and held onto Sam tightly, exactly how she was. Kara slowed down and quietly finished her journey to Lena. She patted her shoulder which caused Sam and Lena to look up.

Sam was visibly pissed off at Kara and Lena, well Lena hid her face when she saw Kara. Sam didn't need to hide her disappointment. She knew that Lena's story had some holes due to her drinking but she also knew that it wasn't right for Kara just to leave Lena for Mike. Sam lightly and carefully let go of Lena and stood up before walking away. She turned one more time to look at Kara, emphasizing what she did wrong.

Kara took Sam's spot but didn't have a chance to talk since Lena turned away from Kara. Kara was hurt by this and the visions of the nightmare came back to haunt her. Kara moved her hand to Lena's. She put her hand on top of Lena's and apologized, "I am so sorry Lee.....I-I didn't mean to ditch you for Mike. He wanted to show me something and while he did, I talked about what happened.....and what happened be-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW KARA! I WATCHED YOU TWO! YOU LIKE HIM! The way you looked into his eyes....i-it was l-like how you used to look....at mine....."

"No. No. I want you Lena. Not Mike. Granted, I have a small crush on him but you know that I'm not just exclusive to girls Lee. I lov-"

"Don't you dare finish that. If you loved me, you would've went for me instead of going for Mike. God....Lillian was right....no one can love a Luthor." Lena interrupted. She stood up, intending to get in her car and drive away from this party.

Kara grabbed Lena's wrist, not allowing her to move. Everything she just said was completely wrong. She loves Lena, more than anything in the world. She loves her more than any crush could compromise. Kara argued, "No, I LOVE YOU LENA LUTHOR! ONE SMALL CRUSH WILL NOT MAKE ME STOP LOVING YOU! I can't even explain to you how much you've made my life better, or how losing you could destroy me"

"Then do it." Lena forced out. "Try to explain to me how losing me would destroy you because it seems that you have the ability to just move on to the next thing."

Kara was hurt by what Lena said. It mattered because she needed to just tell Lena about the nightmare, "I-I had a nightmare this morning, while we slept in your bed." Kara looked down, tears already beginning to spill. "It started off almost normal. I woke up in your bed, I had a slight headache. I noticed something was wrong when.....when....when I woke up next to Mike...."

Lena's breathing stopped at the confession. Kara started to cry but continued with her story, "We were dating. I got out of bed to get some pills for my head when I looked at the TV. It said that you were found guilty of the charges Lillian and Lex were guilty of. Then....then I got a call from my parents...."

Kara dropped her hands from Lena's and turned away from Lena. She didn't need to appear weak because she could do that. She was Spider-Girl, she cannot be weak in front of anyone, anymore. Kara wiped her eyes but still had her back to Lena, "They c-congratulated me on an article I wrote for CatCo. However, they also told me about A-Alex..... How she was kicked out of the house and got into fights at bars. In fact, I actually made Alex like you since in my nightmare, she revealed she had liked me....." Kara laughed at that. It was stupid because she definitely did not have any feelings like that towards Alex, and neither did Alex.

"Then, I don't know how, I was pulled into this frozen forrest. I ran to this noise. The noise was....my house burning. It was at that moment I heard it. T-the screams. The screams of....of....of my parents..... I-I tried to call for them and yell for them to get out, b-but they didn't....." Kara looked at the ground and cried. She couldn't hold the tears anymore from running down her face.

Kara took a deep breath and turned back to Lena, who was also crying at that point. Kara backed away a little since this part was the worst of it all, "That wasn't even the worst part Lee. After I screamed for ages, I was thrown onto LCorp's roof by Venom. I looked around and saw that it was dangling you over the roof. I pleaded, begged for Venom to let go of you, to save you. It just played with me. I WATCHED IT LICK YOUR HEAD WHILE YOU SCREAMED IN AGONY! I HEARD YOU REASSURING ME TO NEVER CHANGE IN CASE ANYTHING HAPPENED AND THAT YOU STILL LOVED ME!" Kara let the dams release at this point because tears were continously falling. Her breathing was short and it seemed she was hyperventilating.

"T-t-then it dropped you....I rushed to save you, but in trying to save you, I-I......I killed you....." Kara collapsed at the reveal. She crawled into herself and held on tight, wanting to just disappear. She couldn't look at Lena. Kara believed Lena was probably disgusted and didn't want to be near her because she failed. Kara was surprised when Lena held onto her and comforted her while she cried. "I-I am so sorry Lee. I didn't want to hurt you today at all. I just couldn't remind myself of the nightmare. It was....it was too much for me. On top of that, I had just discovered I had a crush on Mike and I wanted to just tell him we could be friends before he took it the wrong way. You must be horrified of me."

"No. No Kar. I love you so much. I-I am also sorry for what I said. I should've known something was wrong when you left early and hadn't returned my calls or texts. I wish I could've comforted you." Lena responded. Yes, she was horrified, but not because of Kara, instead of how much Kara has gone through and how it was still effecting her now.

Kara looked up at Lena and kissed her. They both moaned at the contact. Kara sat herself up but then decided to sit on Lena's lap. Lena held onto Kara's back while Kara circled her arms around Lena's neck. Kara pushed her tongue into Lena's mouth, not waiting for permission as she had been waiting for a stress reliever all day. Lena accepted it and moaned again when she felt Kara's tongue attack hers.

Alex, being disgusted of watching her sister make out with Lena, turned her direction to Sam. She saw that Sam was looking in the distance, clearly zoned out. She walked to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, "You ok babe?"

"Y-yeah...."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Alex questioned. She was getting concerned about Sam. For a while, Sam had completely zoned out of conversations and abruptly left her or their friends to do something. She turned Sam around to see a glimpse of red from her eyes. They returned to normal after a split second.

"Nothing is wrong Al. I-I have to go. We love you!" Sam said before kissing Alex and running in the opposite direction. Alex was scared now because Sam just referred herself in a plural tense. Alex decided to ask Lena and Kara for help since there was definetly something wrong with Sam now. She was still disgusted by what they were doing, but Sam was more important. She ran to Kara and tapped her shoulder before saying, "Hey, um....have you guys seen Sam? She just left and I don't know where she went. Sam literally left me with no reason why. Plus, she referred to herself as 'we' when she said she loved me."

""AWWW!!!!"

"KARA THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!" Alex replied. Kara shut her mouth quickly but let out a few laughs. Alex looked at Kara with the intent to kill her. She was thankfully save by Lena, "Alex I'm pretty sure something just happened with Patricia again. You know how things are."

Alex nodded and was about to head back to the party when they all heard screaming from the house. Kids began to run from Mike's house when they saw Venom jump into view.


	22. Samantha

Kara looked wide eyed at Lena. Kara was facing away from Mike's house but she heard the noise of something dropping. She knew automatically what it was. Nothing that fell and landed was that loud.

Lena turned her head and could barely see the black legs of Venom through the front door of the house. It was blocked when kids began running out of the house and in 2 different directions from the house.

Alex quickly turned her head back to the house and began to freak out. Sam was still nearby and she was in danger. Alex looked back at Kara and Lena who told her, "Go Alex! Find Sam and keep her from here!"

Alex nodded and ran in the direction Sam left. She kept running. Alex searched almost every area Sam could've went to. 'Sam shouldn't be that far since she must be walking by now', Alex thought. To be honest to herself, Alex doubted herself. She didn't know if Sam was still running or had gone in a different direction.

It must've been a few minutes. Alex still searched for Sam. She was way too nervous at this point. Alex texted her multiple times and called. Sam didn't respond or even read any of them. It was like she was deliberately ignoring Alex now. Alex also knew that Sam said she didn't have time to charge her phone before the party so there was a possibility that it was dead.

After a while, Alex started to run back towards the party. She was assuming Sam might have gone back to the house for her. She did wasn't 100% of this either, but there wasn't much hope after she searched. Alex walked most of the distance. She was exhausted from running to find Sam and keep her from the house.

Alex hoped that maybe if she found that Sam was going back to the house, she would intercept her and stop Sam from going back. When Alex got closer, she heard Kara and Venom fighting. Alex always worried for Kara whenever she fought and she knew that Venom was Kara's most dangerous foe.

Alex got closer to the house and froze. What she saw frightened her core. Lena was slowly retreating into a corner by Venom. Kara was on the ground, crawling to Venom, pleading to go for her and not Lena. Alex watched but using her older sister instincts, she ran towards the commotion.

_________________________________________________

Kara stood up from Lena's lap while Alex ran. Lena stood up next to her shaken by the fact that Venom somehow followed them to Midvale a few weeks ago. Kara felt sick since she reminded herself of the fact that Venom was in her nightmares. The nightmares that included Lena dying because of her.

In a moment, Kara rushed Lena away from the house. They were still close but far enough for Lena to be out of immediate danger. Lena looked at Kara with sympathy as she knew Kara was thinking about the nightmares.

Kara pushed Lena a little bit, attempting to give them distance before she threw her jacket off. Kara took off her tank top after her jacket landed on the ground. Lena turned away in muscle memory, but knowing thatl it was Kara, she turned back to face her.

Kara webbed her jacket back to her and turned it inside out to show the design of her suit. This was a secondary suit that was made by Lena. It wasn't as strong as Kara's main suit, but it had the ability to be a mobile suit and did not require for Kara to have it under her clothes. Kara put the jacket back on and zipped it up while pressing the spider symbol on the front.

Kara already took her pants off right before this. The only reason she didn't wear anything except a bra and underwear under the suit was because not she felt uncomfortable. There was also the fact that the outline of her clothes would be seen and she felt that the image of Spider-Girl would not look as good if she did have those outlines present.

When Kara pressed the symbol, it glowed blue. The jacket started to get tighter on Kara. Using the extra resources it acquired from removing the stuffing inside, the suit wrapped around Kara's legs, hands, and head. When it was finished, the symbol went back to black.

Kara looked down in amazement. She had no idea Lena was capable of something like this. Well, that wasn't entirely true since she always thought of the best about Lena. Kara quickly commented, "Wow, that was SO COOL Lena!"

"Thanks darling. WAIT!"

Kara stopped in her tracks when Lena yelled. She was pulled back by Lena, who took off her mask. Lena gave Kara 2 devices. Kara was confused by them but Lena answered her questions before she voiced them, "The one in your left hand is a sonic device I created. It's a smaller version of the device I used against Venom at prom. Although it's weaker, it should still incapacitate Venom, however it will take longer to do so. The one on your right is a blue tooth earpiece that's connected to my phone. Whenever you want to talk, just press it and it'll call me."

Kara nodded before she ran and jumped back to the house. Kara landed in the front yard. She heard the roaring from Venom in the back who was evidently searching for her. Kara jumped up to the roof and overlooked the sight of Venom turning it's head around in all directions instead up.

It all changed when Venom began to snife and turned it's head to Kara in an instant. Smiling, Venom webbed Kara down to the ground, face planting into a table. Kara groaned when she got up and rubbed her head. She was a little disoriented due to the forced of the fall, but Kara quickly recovered.

"SO NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US SPIDER-GIRL! It took us a while, but we followed your scent here, to this house! It was a little surprising to find you at another high school party. Mhmm, maybe you're a high schooler after all. How about we go give dear Lena Luthor a visit, Kara!"

Kara tensed at the mentioning of her name. She internally freaked out at the mention of Lena. Somehow in a short amount of time, not only did Venom figure out her secret identity, it also figured out her relationship to Lena. Although it wasn't really a secret, but to Venom it should've since she tried to keep her identity hidden. Kara externally stiffened and Venom laughed while licking it's lips. Kara reacted by yelling back, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!"

"Please Kara, let's keep this at least a little civil! Also, shouldn't you be a little smart from what we remember? You do know that we are the symbiote that attached to you and created your black suit!" Venom revealed. Kara already remembered that she had thought of this before. She also remembered throwing it aside since she saw that the symbiote "died" at the church when the bell kept ringing and the vibrations hurt it too much.

Kara decided not to reply. She took the table that she landed on and threw it at Venom. It wasn't prepared for this so it was hit. Venom was flown a few feet, but maneuvered in the air to land on it's feet when landing on the ground. Kara groaned at this since it just meant that Venom recovered from the attack. Kara opened her pocket to reveal the device that Lena made.

The device had 1 button on it. That button would obviously activate it. She remembered Lena mentioned that it would take a while for the device to knockout Venom. It was weaker which Kara also interpreted as she needed to be closer as well. Seeing 2 trees right behind Venom, Kara webbed them and pulled them.

When Kara couldn't move anymore, Kara jumped and was slingshotted towards Venom. This time, it was ready for Kara. Venom caught Kara and threw her into 1 of the trees behind them. Kara felt immense pain in her back while she stood. The sharp pain started to fade away but she noticed that her body was weaker by the attack.

Kara webbed a bin near the shed by the house, and pulled it towards her. The bin hit Venom and forced it to crouch. Venom hissed as the bin opened to reveal camping equipment and hunting equipment including some axes and a machete. They all lodged themselves into Venom and caused it to roar in pain. That ended as they all were sucked into Venom.

Venom stood back up and gazed at Kara, seemingly happy from being stabbed. Venom licked it's lips again and held it's hand up. The hand shape shifted into a sword. Venom looked back at Kara and began to smile in a Joker like fashion. Venom laughed and played with Kara, "Thank you Spider-Girl! We will use our toy on you very well!"

Venom lunged towards Kara but she jumped away right before it landed on her. Before Kara had time to react, daggers were thrown at her, grazing her arms and legs. Kara failed her landing. She hit the ground. She couldn't get up for a few seconds. This allowed Venom to walk towards Kara, pick her up, and stab her stomach.

Kara cried out in pain as she was flown into the gazebo. It was destroyed as Kara had crushed the support beams that held the roof up. Kara was also crushed under the roof of the gazebo. When Kara flipped herself around, the gazebo's roof was thrown away to reveal Venom grinning at her.

Kara was lifted by the her suit's chest and was punched in the face. Kara felt her nose break and was again felt being thrown. Kara landed on the ground rougher than she did last time. Kara took the moment to touch the stab wound in her chest. When Kara looked at her hand, her fingers were covered in blood.

Kara slowly stood back up and held her side. In her right hand was Lena's device. She somehow held onto it throughout that beating. It didn't take long for it to be out of her hand when Venom webbed it to the back door of the house. They were just to the left of the door.

Kara fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe with the mask on, so she ripped it off. Kara looked up to Venom who was slowly walking towards her, the blade it constructed grinding on the grass. Venom decided to humor the eventual death of the hero, "It seems the itsy bitsy spider didn't need a drain to be washed out."

"You know, you supervillains really need to find something else to comment on. The whole 'itsy bitsy spider' schpeel is a little old!" Kara replied.

When Venom reached Kara, it grazed her left arm, adding more injuries to her already hurt arm. Kara flinched in the pain. However, she didn't want to give Venom the satisfaction of hearing her in pain again. Kara was out of hope as she saw this was the end. Kara's thoughts went to her parents first. After her parents it was Alex and Eliza. She regretted not being the daughter and sister they wanted. Her thoughts eventually found Lena. Kara was hurt the most while thinking of Lena. She even teared. Kara regretted about not being the girlfriend Lena ultimately deserved and how she failed her. Kara looked up and concluded, "Even if you kill me, people will rise up against you!"

Venom smirked and hysterically laughed again. Venom pulled back it's arm, preparing to most likely decapitate Kara, but screeched when a loud noise was playing behind them. Venom turned around, just out of Kara's view to see Lena using her device.

"No....Lena....." Kara whispered. She didn't want Lena here, she wanted her as far as possible. Kara's fears were on overboard when she watched Venom web the sonic device from Lena's grip. Venom crushed it and allowed the pieces that were crumbled to fall from it's hand.

Lena looked at Kara, scared for both their lives. Lena couldn't fight back and neither could Kara at this moment. Kara was even too week to support herself on her knees, so she laid on her stomach instead. Kara gazed back at Venom, fear taking over her facial expression. Lena began to slowly step back when Venom trotted towards her. Kara crawled to at least attempt to catch up to Venom. Kara knew she couldn't fight, but maybe she could interrupt for a moment and allow Lena a chance to escape.

While crawling, Kara remembered how too similar this was to her nightmare. Kara started to cry as Lena sped up into a corner without realizing it. She hit a fence and turned around to see if there was anywhere to go. Sadly, there wasn't. She snapped her head back to Kara, knowing that Kara was thinking of the nightmare. She saw that Kara was slowing down overtime due to blood loss. At this point, Kara screamed to the top of her lungs, "PLEASE VENOM! KILL ME! NOT HER! LET HER LIVE AND KILL THE PERSON YOU'VE WANTED! C'MON, KILL ME!"

Venom just ignored Kara as it began to trap Lena in the corner. Venom raised it's arm over it's head. Venom's arm was shaped as a sword, preparing to kill the Luthor. Venom pulled it's arm fully back, preparing to strike. Kara was crying and begging. Venom paused to laugh at Kara, "Wow! Resident hero, Spider-Girl, is begging us to not kill her lover. How pathetic! This is going to be fun for us!"

Venom prepared to strike and was about to do it when it heard footsteps. The 3 of them turned their attention to Alex running in front of Lena, blocking her from Venom. Alex held her arms out around Lena to protect her, although it wouldn't do too much. Alex yelled to Lena behind her, "LENA, GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! YOU CAN STOP VENOM!"

Alex was awaiting the strike from Venom that would kill her, but it never came. Alex had closed her eyes since she thought this was the end of the line. However, when she opened them, she saw Venom hesitating. It was like Venom didn't want to hurt Alex. After a moment, Venom lowered it's arm, shifting it from a sword back into it's regular arm. Venom looked down at the ground, contemplating what to do next.

In a swift move, Venom grabbed Alex and jumped away from the house. Lena looked up and called out, "ALEX!" Lena looked back down to Kara who was now positioned on her back, bleeding out to the point of near passing out. Lena rushed to Kara's side and dropped to her knees. Lena held pressure onto Kara's stab wound with her hand while trying to talk with Kara, "Kara? Kara, stay with me. Darling, please stay with me! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO KARA!"

Lena pulled out her phone and called 911. Before the cops came, Lena double pressed on Kara's symbol to change the suit into the she chose on her phone(since she could control parameters of some of the suit's designs). Kara was fully clothed with shorts, t-shirt, and the jacket. Kara still had her underwear and bra underneath.

Paramedics arrived 3 minutes later. They put Kara in an ambulance and Lena went with them after she fought vigorously.

_________________________________________________

Alex fought against Venom's grip. Any attempt didn't work since Venom's grip was tighter than being crushed by a football linebacker. Alex cried a little since she was scared about what Venom was going to do to her. Alex barely recognised that they were in National City.

Venom loosened it's grip on Alex a little because it was web slinging. Unfortunately, Alex was emotionally and physically tired so she didn't have the energy to fight it's hold on her. 'It wouldn't be a great idea since I would fall to my death' Alex thought to herself. Alex noticed that her eyes felt heavy and she was fighting falling asleep. She couldn't keep the fight on for long as she finally closed her eyes while her breathing calmed.

A few hours later, Alex woke up in a penthouse. She didn't fully understand where she was until she gained full awareness of her surroundings. Alex jumped immediately from the bed she was laying in, falling to the ground. Alex stood up and looked around. The room was big. There was a big closet packed with clothing that seemed familiar. Alex wondered how much it cost to get the furniture in this room. There was a 50 inch screen TV on the wall, the bed was a king size, the bathroom had it's own bath and shower, there were multiple chairs in the bed, and a small bar on the wall near the bed.

Alex wandered out the room to see a big kitchen far from the bed. It was packed full of utensils. It also had a stove, sink, and a microwave above both of them. Parallel to it was a kitchen island that was surrounded by chairs on 1 side. The other side of the room was carpeted. That side, obviously the living room, had a huge white choice that could fit 10 people, a TV that was almost twice the size of the one in bed, gaming consoles under the TV and in a TV stand, a big table in front of the couch, and a bean bag.

The bean bag surprised Alex the most. It definetly did not fit with everything else. Alex took some time to consider where she was and suspected she was in Lena's penthouse, "Lena? Lena you there?!"

Alex was interuptted by the sudden arrival of Venom. She didn't even notice the balcony on the opposite side of the hallway to the bedroom. Venom walked into the penthouse. It moved towards Alex and stopped in front of her. Alex's breath hitched when Venom licked it's lips. She was prepared to feel the pain of being torn a part by Venom's teeth, but was surprised when it spoke, "Alex...."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! H-how.....how do you know me?"

"We love you Alex. Of course we would know the name of the woman we love...." Venom responded. Venom took a step back, attempting to appear less scary to the frightened woman in front of it. Alex was puzzled by Venom's revelation. She was confused by not only why Venom loved her but also why it said the same thing Sam did.

"I don't know you. H-how can you l-l...love me when I don't know you?"

"But you do Alex, you do know us." Venom replied. Venom stood still as it began to shrink down to Alex's size. When that was done, the ooze around the arms retracted. Then the ooze around the legs retracted. All of the symbiote retracted into the chest and disappeared. Alex looked at Venom's human chest for a second and realized the clothing was similar to....

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! PLEASE GOD NO!" Alex pleaded. She hadn't looked up yet. She didn't want to. She knew all too well who the light blue sweater belonged to. Alex took a deep breath and met the eyes of Venom.

It's eyes, or should Alex say, her eyes, broke Alex's heart. The person who hurt Kara on more than 1 occasion and the person who almost killed both Kara and Lena looked back at her. Alex was heartbroken at this revelation.

The person Alex loved the most in this world. She loves this person/thing more than Eliza, more than Kara, and even more than her late father. Alex couldn't believe that the thing that did so many bad things was actually the love of her life, Sam.

"SAM?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but damn this is going to be interesting!


	23. Prisoner

"SAM?!"

Sam looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Sam had always intended to tell Alex about her secret, but she always feared this reaction. Alex's reaction just made Sam more self conscious of herself. Sam felt sick but still was determined, "Alex, honey, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? CAN YOU SERIOUSLY ASK THAT?!" Alex shouted. Alex started to slowly move back out of fear. The woman she loved and was in the same room with had killed over a dozen people during the last 5 months. Alex was afraid that Sam brought her here to kill her. At this point she wouldn't be surprised after watching Venom turn into Sam.

"I don't see anything wrong about this Al. All I've done was reveal to you a secret I have been dying to tell you for a while. I kept it in to protect you because that's all I ever want to do Alex, protect you." Sam replied. Having a second mind talk to you frequently was annoying, but living with Sam for those months allowed it to also fall in love for Alex. For this moment, Sam asked Venom to be quiet so she could have control.

Alex scoffed at what Sam said. It was completely outrageous to Alex that Sam couldn't think of her killing at all. Hell, not even mentioning what she just did. Alex was not as afraid of Sam due to her admission that she wanted to protect her, although she did not want to hide her anger, "Well Sam, let me think. What have you done for the last 5 months? You've killed at least 32 people, you've attacked our school, you attacked the party we attended, you lied to me for those 5 months although we were dating for them all, and you hurt Kara and Lena."

"DO NOT MENTION SPIDER-GIRL" Sam growled out. Venom accidentally slipped for a moment. It did not like remembering about Kara or as they call, Spider-Girl because of their resentment. 'Spider-Girl gave us up! SHE DESERVES TO DIE FOR HER HATRED OF US!' Venom screamed in their head.

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled back. She hated when Venom yelled in their head. It hurt her and usually caused headaches. Sam was also iffy on the subject of hating Kara, but she allowed Venom what it wanted because it would usually scream in their head while ranting about her.

Alex opened her mouth when Sam screamed. She was terrified again because of Sam. Alex just saw Sam lose complete control of herself and appear to go back on her words about protecting Alex. However, it seemed that she also had a split personality. No matter which one it seemed, Alex ran into the bedroom before she could find out. 'Hopefully there'll be something in this goddamn bedroom that can help me', Alex thought to herself.

Sam regained full awareness when Alex slammed the bedroom door. She felt really bad for what happened. She hated having to now have Alex burden with the fact that she was dating 2 seperate beings while 1 of them hated her sister. "Please....please just be quiet. I can talk to her. Remember, we love her and you doing that won't help us." Sam order Venom. 'Fine Samantha. I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't hate us. I will so try my best to be quiet when she mentions Spider-Girl', Venom spitted out. Sam did not like Venom's tone but she did not worry about it too much.

Sam rushed to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Alex running in the closet. Sam walked to the closet. She noticed Alex was going through the drawers to find something. Sam coughed which in return caused Alex to jump away. Sam put her hands behind her back and intertwined her hands while shifting from foot to foot. Alex stood up and looked anywhere but at Sam.

"Alex....I-I'm sorry for what happened. You see....I am not the only person that lives in my mind. It is me and the symbiote that attached to Ka-Spider-Girl in November. We share the same mind and body while allowing the other the driver seat at some points. Right now it's me, while at prom and Mike's party it was Venom. Fortunately, I also get some control when in Venom's form as we have a bond and vice versa."

"Sam, I-I don't know how to do this. I mean you've killed so much people. Even if some of those were Venom or hell if most are Venom, you don't even think that's a problem and don't even admit that's wrong. You also hate my sister, which I can't overlook since you injured her while nearly killing her yesterday? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS! You almost killed Lena, who has started to become our best friend but it just seems that it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No. No, it was not a lie Alex. Not to me at least. You see, with Venom, our rage can overwhelm us at times. This rage has the ability to make us have lapses in judgement. Threatning and almost killing Lena was one of those lapses." Sam explained. At this point, Sam was getting scared. She wasn't afraid of anything now due to having these abilities, but thinking of Alex breaking up with her was one thing she was afraid of. 'Calm down Samantha. I can hear you from in here! She won't break up with you! Well, I won't let her break up with us.'

Sam remained silent but hated what Venom just said. Sam would not make Alex do anything or even hurt her and she thought Venom would do the same. For Sam, it was just another topic they would have to discuss. Sam returned her direction to Alex who appeared shocked at Sam's revelation. What Sam didn't know was that she just released something inside Alex.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU HAVE LAPSES IN JUDGMENT?! HOW WILL I KNOW THOSE LAPSES WON'T END IN YOU HURTING OR KILLING ME SAM?!" Alex screamed. She was definetly terrified now. She had to worry about the thought that Sam had the ability to murder her because of a, "lapse in judgement." Alex looked at her hands and closed them tightly. Her breathing was getting shallow while she was holding back tears. While trying to control her breathing, she realized that Sam hadn't even mentioned Kara, "Wait. Wait a GODDAMN MINUTE! Y-you didn't even mention Kara! Oh my God, you don't care, do you?! You don't care about Kara....you want to kill her..."

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO KILL HER ALEXANDRA! SHE ABANDONED US BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH. SHE WILL SOON EXPERIENCE THE PAIN SHE INFLICTED ON US AND HER LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO IF WE WANT!" Sam and Venom roared. Sam's voice changed into a more demonic tone, telling Alex that Sam wasn't fully present at the moment. It helped to note that when Alex looked at Sam in a horrific way, she saw her/it's eyes change to black.

Alex's vision was getting blurry. She attempted to wipe her eyes, but nothing stopped the blurry effect. Alex did notice that her fingers were wet from tears. She did notice that her cheeks also felt wet too. Alex decided to get out of the closet faster than she humanly could. Alex spotted the bar and saw a nice whiskey bottle in the middle of all the drinks. She tripped on her way over to the bar.

Alex, with her hands shaking from crying, opened the whiskey and drank straight from the bottle. It burned a lot, which caused Alex to stop and cough, but she continued. She chugged it down her throat so she did not have to deal with this. All of a sudden, the bottle was pulled from her hand. She looked at the direction it went and saw Sam webbed it to herself.

Alex stood there shocked at Sam casually using her powers. Except from watching her transformation, this never really set in for Alex until now. Now, Alex knew what she had to do or at least hoped this is what she had to do to leave.

Alex walked past Sam. She bumped her shoulder into Sam's before exiting the room. She started speeding up when she got closer to the door in the living room. Alex determined this had to be the exit. She almost reached it before Sam flipped in front of her. Alex immediately stopped her tracks when Sam trotted towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked politely.

"Getting the fuck away from here and you!" Alex not so nicely bit back. She tried to get to the door again, but was stopped by Sam, who just stood still. Alex pushed Sam but she wouldn't budge. "Get the hell out of my way Sam. I CANNOT stay here anymore. God, I can't even be with you anymore. You are not the woman I love but you tried to pretend to be for months. I can't do this anymore and I can't support what you might do. How could I ever support a murderer and someone who wants to kill my sister and her girlfriend?!" Alex asked. She was done with Sam at this point. Alex wouldn't admit it, but she still loved Sam and wanted to find a way to free her from Venom. Alex could not stand beside Sam while she went on this....crusade of hers which included killing people, especially people Alex loved.

"What do you mean Al?" Sam asked. Now she was definetly scared. Sam was beginning to believe that her nightmare that the one person who could keep her in check would break up with her was real. By this point, Sam began to tear up too but still held her ground when Alex kept pushing her.

"I MEAN I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Alex shouted at Sam. Alex was doing her best to hold back tears and she was effective at it.

Sam was shocked at Alex's reveal. Neither her nor Venom could believe this was happening. They were hell bent on believing Alex would never leaving them, however they were proven wrong. Sam could feel the rage take her over and made her lose full control, allowing Venom the keys, "NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE US ALEXANDRA! YOU WILL NOT!"

Alex walked back while fearing for her life. She ran for the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the utensils. Alex backed away from Sam while Sam walked to her. Alex was getting desperate as she thought that she was going to die, so she begged, "Please, please don't kill me! I'm only 18 Samantha! I don't want to die!"

Venom stopped out of pity. They were still mad, but never intended to make Alex think they had the intent to hurt her in anyway or kill her. Sam regained some control but when Venom suggested to keep her there, Sam withdrew. With Sam withdrawing, Venom took full control. It caused the symbiote to consume Sam's body while causing her to gain a few feet in height.

In the end, Venom now towered over Alex and it's head was touching the ceiling. Alex was even more scared now and was crying again as Venom got closer. Venom reassured Alex before enacting it's plan, "We will not kill you. We would never injure you, we already told you that Alexandra. However, we do not want you to leave us. We cannot allow the possibility of Spider-Girl or Lena Luthor to know Sam bonded with us."

When they ended their statement, Venom webbed the knife out of Alex's hand. Alex yelped at the sudden loss of contact from the weapon. It was soon replaced by the sticky feeling of webbing around her hand. Alex's hands were forced up as her hands had been webbed and those webs were connected to the walls.

Alex was officially their "prisoner." Alex looked at Venom, shocked by the actions it just did. She didn't have much time before Venom shifted back into Sam to provide a friendly face. Sam walked to Alex and caressed her cheek. Alex, in reply, turned her head away from Sam. Sam was hurt but decided not to show it. She turned away and headed for the balcony. Before opening the door, Sam explained, "We are sorry for doing this Alex. You do understand that neither of them could know I bonded with Venom. Kara and Lena would hunt us down. They would eventually seperate us and I cannot allow that. I hope you understand why you need to stay here, even if it means you'll hate me."

Sam opened the balcony doors and jumped off the balcony. The doors closed behind her, hiding Alex's pleas and screams for help.

__________________________________________________

Kara was going in and out of consciousness. The pain was numbed by this point but Kara being herself has continued to touched her stomach wound. It felt weird for Kara since she had never been stabbed before. In fact, she has never had a wound that actually caused a hole. Kara felt high on the pain meds she was given when she entered the ambulance so she put her finger inside the stab wound. She got freaked out when she felt nothing and screamed.

Lena, who was texting the board of LCorp, dropped her phone and screamed too at the sudden noise. She looked at Kara and rushed to get her hand out of her wound. Kara began to hyperventilate due to her stressing out but Lena attempted to calm her, "Kara! Darling, everything is ok! We are ok! Calm down for me please! Can you hear me?"

Kara nodded slowly at Lena's question. 'At least she hasn't phased out' Lena thought. She held Kara's hand that was not fully of blood and squeezed to keep her focus on Lena, "Kara, I need you to calm down. If you don't, these paramedics are going to have to sedate you, ok? We don't need that happening. We are on our way to the hospital, everything is alright."

"A-A-Alex...?"

"She was kidnapped....." Lena whispered. Lena was about to continue and explain what happened to Kara, but the ambulance stopped. The driver opened the back doors and the paramedics inside took Kara's gurney. They began to wheel Kara into the ER. They soon directed her to a surgery room while the driver held Lena back. She urged to follow, but was told the hospital's policy.

Lena obliged and headed to the waiting rooms. In the hours during the procedure, Lena called Eliza first so she could come. Next, she called Alex a lot and texted her to no avail. It seemed like Alex's phone was put on do not disturb.

Lena called Alex for the 14th time before stopping because Eliza was at the hospital. Lena checked her phone to look at traffic cams she hacked, but she turned them off when Eliza entered the waiting rooms, "Lena! What happened!?"

"I-I-I don't remember....I can't remember what happened..." Lena lied. Lena couldn't come up with a possible excuse for what happened, so she just lied saying that the shock from what happened made her lose focus and now she can't remember what happened.

"Sweetie....you poor thing. Let me get you some water, sit down and try to relax a little." Eliza responded. She headed for a water fountain to hydrate Lena while Lena sat down with the guilt of lying to the only mother figure she has. After Lillian was gone, Eliza accepted Lena for who she was while Lena was dating Kara before their break up in October and even after.

Lena was shaking her legs due to being nervous when she heard a nurse call out for Kara. Lena practically ran to the nurse who told Lena that some internal organs were damaged but nothing fatal happened. While explaining the surgery, Eliza returned to give Lena her water. They were lead to Kara's room.

When she opened the door, Eliza saw how broken Kara was and gasped at her. Kara was extremely pale and slightly shaking because of all the medication she was on. Lena was the first one to enter the room. She picked up a chair and sat it next to her bed. Lena took Kara's hand and intertwined it with hers. Lena started to cry when she looked at Kara. With Kara being on the bed, she took the time to digest what happened.

Eliza sat next to Lena. She had 1 hand on Kara's legs while her other hand was around Lena to calm her. Neither of them moved for hours. They were just waiting for Kara to wake up, but it wasn't happening. By hour 14, she was still out. Eliza decided to go home to rest by the 17th hour. Lena called her driver to pick Eliza up, despite Eliza's protests.

Lena stayed with Kara. Lena didn't even fall asleep while Kara was still out. Lena wouldn't sleep until Kara woke up. Although overtime she was getting more tired, Lena fought sleep. Lena replaced sleep with work. Lena decided to work on Kara's suits. Lena blamed herself for not making Kara's devices and suits not strong enough. Most of the time, Lena cried because she blamed herself. To Lena, this situation was just her mother all over again.


	24. New suits

Lena spent the whole time in the hospital making Kara a new suit. Lena wanted this suit to be, "Anti-Symbiote." Lena chose to make this suit out of nanobots so it would be easier for her to change. What was left for Lena to make was what the nanobots would come out of. Lena originally thought about using Kara's glasses, but she didn't wear them anymore and they would just make her vision blurry.

Lena's next option was any type of jewelry. Lena thought about doing a necklace that had a button, but it would be too small to not only hold all the nanobots, but also the power to activate it would be too weak. Lena officially decided on a watch. Kara mentioned to Lena at some point that she wanted a watch for Christmas, but obviously Lena couldn't go to Midvale for Christmas.

The watch acted like any ordinary watch. However, there was a button on the side that would release the nanobots to form Kara's suit. This suit would have the capabilities to produce sound shockwaves that would incapacitate Venom and also had higher resistance to damage. Lena, in a decision that was purely based on personal preference, made the suit black and the symbol red. Lena also enlargened both the spider symbols on the suit to make it stand out a little. The suit also had the ability to blend in with it's environment.

Lena spent a total of 43 hours making this suit, with no sleep at all. When she finished, Lena almost allowed the urge to sleep to take over, but she promised herself she would stay awake until Kara woke up. However, Lena could not fight it any longer when one of Kara's nurses forced Lena to take pills due to her lack of sleep and the damage it caused on her body.

Lena woke up in Kara's room, but was in a different bed. She rose from her sleeping position, only to groan from the blinding light that was the ceiling light. Once readjusted, Lena took in the room and saw Eliza staring directly at her. Eliza was disappointed in Lena, but she understood. Eliza would've done the same thing if this happened to Jeremiah. In fact, she didn't sleep for days after his death.

Eliza pulled a chair to Lena's bed and held her hand. Lena looked at her other hand, attempting to ignore what she believed would be a scolding look from Eliza and a rant about how stupid she was for doing that. Lena was surprised when Eliza spoke softly to ask her to look at her.

Lena looked up at Eliza and held back tears when she saw Eliza's sympathy for her. Lena couldn't hold them back when Eliza moved closer to Lena and hugged her. Lena buried her face in Eliza's shoulder while she kept repeating, "it's ok Lena. She's ok. Kara is ok."

When she withdrew, Eliza wiped Lena's tears before kissing her forehead. Eliza never stopped holding Lena's hand which evidently caused her to lightly sob. Lena could not stop herself saying, "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME WHEN I FATALLY HURT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Lena removed her hand from Eliza's. She pushed her blanket off herself and stood from the bed. Lena's legs were shaking since she was asleep for almost a full day. Although it was difficult, Lena walked. She walked to the door of the room and exited. Lena journeyed to one of the nurses, urging her to get her dismissed from being in the hospital. She forced the nurse to let her leave after some unprofessional threatens.

Lena called her driver and left the hospital. She didn't even consider this was a bad idea. Lena even believed it was now better this way. Kara didn't need to see the person that almost got her killed. Lena was driven to LCorp, where she hid herself from the world for weeks. It was long enough that she missed Kara waking up in the hospital. Lena even blocked Kara's number after she was bombarded by calls and texts.

One of those days, Lena was informed by Jess that Kara was there to visit her. To Kara's and Jess' surprise, Lena denied Kara access from her office. Lena didnt want to be reminded of what she thought was the woman Lena loved almost dying because of her stupidity.

A week after Lena denied Kara access, Lena finished her project she was working on before Mike's party. Lena created a necklace that was special to her. Unfortunately for her, Kara decided to visit her again the same day. Since Kara was restricted from coming up, she decided to take an alternate route.

While Lena was writing the coding on her necklace, she jumped when there was knocking from the balcony door. Lena glanced over and saw that it was Kara. Lena noticed that Kara was talking, but she didn't hear it since the door to the balcony was closed. Lena assumed Kara was asking her to open the door, but Lena didn't. Kara got tired of no answer, so she pulled the door off it's hinges and laid it on the ground.

Lena had turned away before Kara broke the door. When she heard the ripping, she turned her chair towards Kara and got up. She walked to Kara and tapped her with the intent of getting into her head, "WHAT THE HELL KARA?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT!? I woke up Lena. I woke up and you weren't there! Eliza told me what you said and did. Lee, why did you hurt yourself over this? I'm fine now, you didn't hurt me. If was Venom, not you."

Lena laughed when Kara finished her statement. Kara had a confused look to her that was obvious because of Lena's reaction. She walked to her desk and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the watch and thew it to Kara. She gripped her necklace and told Kara what it was, "The watch holds your new suit. Just press that button and your suit will form on you." Kara put the watch on and pressed the button. In a few seconds, nanobots moved around Kara's body and formed her suit. She inspected the suit on one of the windows behind Lena's desk.

Kara moved closer to Lena, who was now sitting in her chair. Kara could be seen through the reflection from Lena's computer. While not even facing Kara, she ordered her, "The fact that you can't even see why I am to blame for you being fatally wounded is funny and sad. You can leave where you came in Spider-Girl and don't come back."

"Lena, you're not to blame for what Venom did. You should blame me for endangering you. Wait. What do you mean by don't come back?"

Lena lost focus when Kara asked her. She never wanted to fully admit what she was about to say. Lena wanted Kara to understand what she meant and leave, but the universe always found a way to screw with her. Taking a deep breath, Lena told her, "I'm breaking up with you Kara. I-I can't keep dealing with the threat of you dying, especially because of me. This was the second time now you almost died from my actions. I created your new suit to be powerful enough to stop Venom and future crimes, but I won't be included."

Kara stopped paying attention after Lena said she was breaking up with her, and started to pay attention at the end. Kara was pissed off. She was angry that Lena was so ignorant to not see that she was wrong. Kara knew that this all stemmed from Lillian. Kara cried when she replied, "SO WHAT? YOU JUST MADE THIS SUIT SO YOU WON'T HAVE THE BURDEN OF WORKING WITH ME?! WELL GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE WRONG!"

"I'm sorry Kara, but I've already made my peace with this decision. In fact, I thought of this the day I left the hospital. In addition, I'm sorry to inform you, but if you don't leave, I'll force you to leave."

Kara stood still. On the inside, she was conflicted with multiple emotions. She was really sad because of Lena breaking up with her. Kara was pissed since this all stemmed from the abuse that Lena was inflicted to because of Lillian. She was also laughing on the inside. Lena's threat was nothing to Kara since there was no way that Lena had the strength to move her.

Kara stayed. A minute into her staying, she put her hands to her hips. Hopefully it would show who had power in this situation. Well, that was Kara's plan. When Lena stood, Kara was prepared for her to apologize. She got what she wanted, but she didn't expect this, "I'm sorry Kara, but you've given me no choice."

Lena pressed the small green button on her necklace. Nanobots roamed around body, engulfing her in a dark green, purple, and yellow suit. The suit was tight on her, or so Kara thought. When the processed was finished, Lena was around 2 inches taller than Kara. Kara stepped back, somewhat afraid of what might happen. She was not prepared when Lena started flying. Before she knew it, Lena grabbed her chest and flew out of the office.

Kara could tell they were going really fast. Kara couldn't move from the suit's tight grip, so she counted how long this trip would last. When they arrived at the Danvers house, it was 1/5 of the time it would take Kara. Lena dropped Kara in the backyard and was going to leave, but Kara webbed the suit to stop her from flying away.

Lena merely turned her head before she grabbed the web and pulled it. Kara's grip automatically loosened as the web flew from her hands. Kara webbed Lena again. This time, she webbed her almost 2 dozen times. The amount of webs allowed Kara to pull Lena down to the ground.

Lena looked at Kara. Surprisingly to Kara, the suit's helmet retracted to show a guilty looking Lena. They glanced at each other, not daring for any eye contact. Lena was the first to speak, threatening her, "ex-girlfriend", "Kara, you don't want to do this."

"Maybe I do!"

"Mhmm.... Just remember I warned you." Lena announced as she lunged at Kara, her helmet forming over her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I felt the fight should have it's own chapter.


	25. Aftermath

"Kara please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Lena yelled when Kara, once again, tried to punch her. Lena never wanted to hurt Kara. Even saying she wants to break up was hard enough. Lena just can't deal with the threat of Kara never returning and always putting her life in danger.

Lena never had to experience that threat until Venom. Venom just gave Lena a clear view of what she couldn't deal with. While Lena was distracted from thinking about this, Kara flew her into the air and smashed her back down with her webs.

Kara slowly walked towards Lena, who created a small crater from the impact. She backflipped when Lena shot up with the intent to uppercut. When Kara landed, she webbed Lena and thew her into a tree. The tree broke in half and fell on Lena. Lena rose from under the tree. Not breaking a sweat at all. Kara was confused because even she would've been hurt.

Lena aimed her arm at Kara's torso and shot a restraining bolt that wrapped itself around Kara when it came into contact with her. Kara's arms were at her sides and couldn't move much. She tried but the restraints wouldn't move. Kara looked back at Lena. She was preparing to leave.

"So this is it? You beat me worse than anyone ever could? You break up with me and then physically hurt me? You Luthors seem to know exactly how to hurt someone." Kara said, stalling Lena from flying away. Kara never believed Lena was like the Luthors, but she just needed something to stop Lena. Kara still struggled but the restraints were cominbg loose.

Lena's helmet retracted and showed the tears she had from the fighting. She slowly looked at Kara. Kara's heart cracked when she saw the damage she inflicted onto Lena, emotionally. Lena walked towards Kara and somehow resisted the urge to slap her. Instead, she pushed her onto the ground. She broke into sobs when she turned back to fly away, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY FAMILY?! I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT US! I don't want to give you the option of choosing between me and National City! I can't do that Kara, I can't be worth it....."

Lena fell on her knees. She cried loudly, not allowing her Luthor self to peek our and force her to hide. After a minute, she felt Kara hold her from behind. Lena tried to move from her grip, but Kara was using her superstrength to keep her still.

Kara turned Lena to face her. She already deactivated her suit and showed that she was crying too. Lena held onto Kara. Kara held Lena's back and head. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself. Kara was doing her best to appear strong to Lena, but with Lena crying because of her, she couldn't hold on to that.

"K-Kara, I-I-I didn't mean anything about what I said. Except for me hating the fact I was the reason you almost died and the thought of you getting hurt or dying still haunting me, but I never wanted to break up with you.....I'm just scared that you'll lose yourself because of me...."

"Oh Lee....I will always be who I am, no matter what. You mean so much too me and it hurt saying you were just like the Luthors, but I needed something to stall you from leaving. However, I was not lying when I said you had beaten me far worse than anyone ever could." Kara ranted. Her tears stopped but Lena's worsened. She already felt guilty for saying she wanted to break up but she knew the emotional package it would have on them, especially Kara.

Lena deactivated her suit and stood up. She headed towards the back door of the Danvers house. Kara followed her, while opening the door for Lena to enter. They went into the kitchen so that Kara could eat. Lena knew about Kara's massive diet by this point, in fact, she considered herself an expert on what she liked to eat. Lena and Kara spent the next 2 hours making a pizza for themselves. It was an large pizza, big enough for at least 7 people if they were almost full. Lena only had 1 slice while Kara ate the rest.

Kara moved her hands a lot. She intertwined them to stop, but her right leg kept thumping. She was nervous. Even before they entered the house, Kara thought of an idea that seemed stupid, but it would most likely be a good one. It would break both hers and Lena's hearts, but it was the right choice. When Lena finished her drink, Kara decided this was the time to reveal her plan, "So, Lena, I've been thinking....."

"What is it darling?" Lena asked. She put her hand on Kara's shoulder to soothe her. Lena was surprised when Kara froze and tightened under Lena's grasp. Lena gasped and immediately got out of her chair. 'God how stupid can I be?! I just ruined the 1 good thing in my life because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut and just power through!' Lena exclaimed in her thoughts.

Any unshed tears she had, Lena slowly allowed them to all. She walked to the back door, preparing to leave the house before Kara had the chance to officially end their relationship for good. She reached for the handle but stopped when she heard Kara, "Lena!"

"WHAT KARA?! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY! THERE'S NO POINT IN DENYING IT! I truly am sorry for yelling. I also am so so sorry for what I said and did at LCorp. I-I just thought that after our heart to heart moment in the backyard....y-you would at least forgive me a little. I understand though. Us Luthors were never made for love and that's why I'm sorry for failing you while destroying our relationship." Lena yelled at first. She just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Just looking at Kara before she broke up with her officially was hard enough for Lena. Before Kara could respond, Lena interrupted her chance, "I love you Kara. I always will, but I don't need to hear you breaking up with me. That'll destroy me Kar."

Lena was reaching for the handle, again, but was halted when a web pulled her hand away from the door to Kara instead. Kara instantly pulled Lena into a kiss, stopping any rambling thoughts in Lena's head. Kara pulled back and told Lena, "I was going to suggest getting Sam to help us find Alex. It's been like 2 weeks since the attack and Sam, Alex's girlfriend, doesn't even know about it.

"You're right! How stupid am I?! We forgot to tell Sam!" Lena pressed the button on her necklace. After her suit formed, she rushed outside with Kara trailing behind her. Kara held onto Lena while she flew them away from the Danvers house and back to LCorp.

______________________________

After they arrived, Lena called Sam to visit her and Kara. She deactivated her suit once Jess informed the duo that Sam was waiting. Once Sam was in the CEO's office, they got the hellos out of the way. Lena told Sam everything she knew about Alex's disappearance. She told Sam the incident that occurred at Mike's house shortly after Sam left the party.

While Lena was going over everything she knew, Kara watched Sam. Ever since Alex said what Sam told her, she was suspicious of the woman. Using the world we while talking about herself was not even close to being common. It reminded Kara of Venom. The notion that even Venom recognised Alex and didn't hurt her lingered in Kara's mind. Kara knew that Alex must be important enough to not kill.

Kara didn't believe that Eliza was Venom. She cares too much about the 3 of them(Alex, Lena and Kara). Eliza would never attack them. Kara already had previous experiences with the symbiote. Although she hurt Lena, it was not intentional. Eliza was too good hearted to hurt Kara. The only person that cared about Alex that much was....Sam.

While Kara held an expressionless face, she was conflicted with the feeling that Sam was Venom. She looked closely at Sam's reactions to Lena investigating Venom. She noticed her foot thumping on the ground, the fidgeting of her hands, the sweat above on her forehead. The worried expression that was slightly hidden unless you paid attention to her.

Kara was utterly convinced that Sam was Venom. She looked towards Lena, who was completely unaware of Kara investigating their conversation. Sam began to notice that Kara hasn't talked at all. Sam tuned to Lena and asked, "Hey....can I speak to Kara for a moment? I think it's best if I ask her something about Alex that may help me look into this that you probably have already. I just think that me being her girlfriend may give us an advantage."

Lena nodded and headed to her desk to work on any leads. Kara followed Sam outside the CEO's door. They walked to the elevator and pressed the garage button. After 56 seconds, they exited the elevator. Right as Kara was about to web Sam, she backflipped behind Kara and kicked her to a wall.

Sam webbed Kara's hands to the wall. She slowly trotted her way towards Kara, too smug for someone who was supposed to be the victims girlfriend. Sam laughed when she asked, "I guess you know about us?"

"I do. You know, it wasn't that hard to figure out when I watched you. It was too easy."

"Well it took you and Alex too long. You and Lena endangered Alex's life. We almost killed her, that mistake will not happen again." Sam admitted. She gazed at her hand, slowly forming it into a knife like the one at the party. She returned her eyes back to Kara, her smile widening as she inched towards Kara, "You know Spider-Girl, we would totally love to kill you. We would, but we can't."

"Why not? Too scared to face the reality that Lena will hunt you down and probably kill you? I never expected Venom to be scared!"

"WE ARE NOT SCARED OF YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND! SHE IS JUST AN INCONVIENCE THAT WE WOULD GLADLY LIKE TO REMOVE! However, we are following Alex's desires. If she stays at where we are keeping her, we won't kill you." Sam admitted. She was resisting the urge to just impale her knife into Kara's heart. This would he the perfect opportunity. Fortunately, she loves Alex too much to go against her wishes and desires.

"I can easily tell Lena. She's made a new device that will definetly stop you from harming others." 

"I bet she does. Now this, this is where it gets fun. You tell Lena, we will kill her." Sam revealed. She decided to emotionally torture Kara so she would hopefully submit, "Killing her would be too easy. She would not expect a thing. In the middle of a conversation with Sam, she would feel a sharp object enter her body. Lena would look down and see a black, gooey substance in her body, impaling her. She would then notice the blood pouring from the wound."

Kara held her expression while Sam admitted her fantasy of killing Lena. It was sickening to see her grin and lick her lips at the thought of seeing blood drip from Lena's wound. Before she could refute, Sam ended her dirty thoughts, "If you stop me, you know what will happen? Poor sister Alex will die. As of currently, she's in a secured location with only us bringing food and drinks. Even if you interrogate us, the location of Alexandra Danvers will never be revealed. You, Spider-Girl, would be the sole reason for her death."

Sam ran the opposite direction from Kara. She transformed into Venom near the exit of the garage. Before she left, she looked back at Kara. The symbiote retracted from her head, revealing Sam's somewhat short head on a massive body. Right as she swung away, she yelled to Kara, "CHOOSE WISELY SPIDER-GIRL!"

When she/it left, Kara pulled at Venom's webs. The struggle to break them was not as strong as Lena's, but it was difficult. With concentrated power, she broke free from her restraints. Kara headed back to the CEO's office. As she entered, she heard Lena typing onto her computer. Thankfully, she was unaware of everything that happened in the garage.

When Lena was Kara enter, she was concerned about how the superhero looked. She asked Kara, "Is everything alright darling?".

"Everything's fine Lee. Everything is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fight being short, but I wanted to give some of the chapter to Lena and Kara's evolving dynamic of the situation with Alex.


	26. Unexpected Varibale

"There is no escape, don't make me destroy you..."

Kara and Lena were currently laying in bed in Lena's room. The TV was huge, being a 55 in TV. The penthouse definetly had it's positive. Lena really enjoyed watching Star Wars on this TV. She loved Star Wars and Star Trek because it gave her ideas for technology she wanted to create. Kara couldn't care less about Star Wars before Lena. Kara now liked Star Wars to the point where she would do a marathon with Lena frequently.

Currently they were watching Lena's favorite, The Empire Strikes Back. Lena was fangirling currently. This was her favorite part of the movie. Vader just cut off Luke's hand and was monologuing about how he should join the dark side. Kara loved watching Lena invested in this movie. Lena's eyes seemed to light up whenever Vader was fighting Luke in the Original Trilogy.

"I LOVE THIS PART SO MUCH!!!" Lena squealed. Kara laughed at her girlfriend's giddiness and her shaking due to excitement. They were just a few seconds away from the greatest twist of movie history, and Kara never gave it a thought at all about how similar it seemed to Sam.

"He told me you killed him!"

"No, I am your father...."

Lena squealed again when Vader said the classic line. She buried her head in Kara's shoulder. Lena loved cuddling with Kara more than even watching her favorite movie. Unbeknownst to Kara, Empire Strikes Back was Lena's favorite movie because it gave hope to her when she lived with the Luthors.

Lena held onto Kara tight as they finished the final minutes of the movie. It was sort of tradition for them to watch the credits for every movie. Lena and Kara both cried at the end when the music played before the credits appeared. They believed it was a beautiful track that no other Star Wars music could compare to.

After the credits ended, Lena exited out of the recommendation to watch Return of the Jedi. She was prepared to get more popcorn with Kara. During the escape from Cloud City, she heard Kara's stomach rumble a lot. While the popcorn was in the microwave, Lena felt arms wrap around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder. She held onto Kara's hands and moved her head next to hers.

"I love watching Star Wars with you so much darling."

"I do too Lee. I'm really happy now you forced me to because I never realized how good these movies were!" Kara said. Kara tried to seem fine, but she wasn't. Lena noticed but didn't want to push Kara to tell her unless she was ready. Kara felt conflicted about what Sam informed her. She couldn't tell her girlfriend and couldn't stop Sam either. Both choices would end up in the death of someone she loved.

"I don't know why, but Darth Vader's reveal has always been my favorite moment. It's just the fact that it was completely from left field and that someone who was so great could turn evil." Lena continued. Kara was somewhat able to hide her hurt from hiding Venom's secret identity. When she heard that, Kara loosened her arms around Lena. She ran for the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

She sat on the ground while beginning to cry. She wanted so much to tell Lena. Kara knew that telling Lena could help Kara. She thought that she was selfish like that. Kara believed that it shouldn't of been this difficult but her "selfishness" always seemed to get in the way of what was right.

Kara was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she hear knocking from the door and Lena's soft voice. Lena was getting increasingly concerned about Kara. It seemed like she was avoiding Lena now. This started around the time when Lena and Kara asked Sam for her help to find Alex.

Being the Luthor raised by Lillian, Lena began to blame herself for how Kara was. She believed that Kara was blaming her for Alex being kidnapped and now she was just torturing her by pretending to love her. Even with the constant reminders that Kara loved her, Lena still for some reason thought this.

Lena was worried when Kara wasn't answering. After a minute of being at the door, she returned to her room and shut off her Disney+ and her TV. Lena was no longer in the mood to watch TV or do anything now as Kara just ruined it for her. She shut off the lights and went under the covers, attempting to fall asleep.

Kara heard the ordeal inside the bathroom and it made her feel guiltier for her actions. She hated the fact that Lena began to slowly resent her. However, Kara would always choose this decision if it meant keeping Lena safe. Kara knew the promise she made to Lena, but now she could care less.

Kara exited the bathroom and slowly headed for Lena's bed. She went under the covers too and tried to kiss Lena's head. Kara also tried to spoon her too, but Lena moved away from her. Kara felt tears making her vision blurry as she ran from the bed to the balcony. Not wasting anytime, she pressed the button on her watch and jumped off the balcony to swing back to Midvale.

While swinging, Kara was crying and cursing to herself about how bad she was as a girlfriend. Kara felt that Lena deserved better and she regretted fighting Lena after she asked to break up with Kara. Kara thought that she should've just accepted it instead.

During her 30 minute trip, Kara was hoping that Lena would maybe call to apologize, but nothing happened. Across the city, Lena grabbed her phone with the intent to call Kara. She decided not to since she doubted Kara wanted to talk at all. She did feel bad about doing that to Kara, but she felt that Kara deserved it a little.

Kara made her trip a little longer than normal. She was heartbroken and didn't want to go fast. She saw that Eliza was home even though she said that for Spring Break she was going to a conference. She landed at the front door and deactivated her suit before entering. Kara was confused when she didn't see Eliza in the living room. She ventured to Eliza's room, but she wasn't there too.

Kara remembered seeing the houses lights on when she arrived. While she was thinking, Kara heard shuffling in her and Alex's room. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. She was questioning why Eliza was in her room, but her questions were halted when she saw a dark figure in the room.

"Who's there?"

Kara heard a laugh from the dark figure in the room. It turned around and Kara got mad when the figure turned around to show Sam. Kara reactivated her suit and threw Sam out of the room's window. While Sam was falling, the symbiote formed around her and she landed in Spider-Girl's famous pose. Kara jumped from the window to the ground in front of Venom.

"What are you doing here Sam?!"

"WE ARE VENOM, NOT SAM! Spider-Girl, we don't need to hide from you anymore, so you should call us by our real name!" Venom ordered at Kara. After she made this request, the symbiote around Venom began to retreat to a hidden spot in it's chest.

Sam was now normal again, but she was still a threat to Kara. Kara stood there for a few moments before she too deactivated her suit so they were both in their regular clothes. When the process finished, Kara asked, "You never answered my question. What are you doing here Venom? Or should I say Sam since you're her now?"

"We wouldn't fully mind if you call us Sam in this form. To answer your question, we just decided to visit." Sam answered. Kara scoffed at the answer, not at all believing it. Sam was somewhat baffled at Kara's reaction to the statement and decided to question her, "What? You don't believe us? Well dear Alexandra was worried about you, so we decided to visit you so she could be informed you were safe. She was a little worried after we had informed Alexandra that Spider-Girl knew our identity."

Kara tightened her hands, making them white to the point where the pressure made them red. She was obviously still mad about Sam/Venom kidnapping Alex. It didn't help when Venom seemed to just calmly mention it like nothing was wrong. She hated herself for not taking this seriously in the past week. Instead, she was spending time with Lena.

"Don't worry Spider-Girl, no harm will come to her. Alternatively, we did tell her the deal we made so she cannot contact you or Lena. We decided to make a new deal with her, if she contacts either of you, the woman she contacted will be killed."

"You know exactly what Alex would do if you did that. She would hate you for the rest of her life, I don't think you'd want that."

Sam laughed at what Kara said. Sam never did this for Alex's love. Sure, she loved Alex, but this mission wasn't in love but she hoped that Alex would still love her. Sam noticed that Kara was getting irritated, so she quickly replied, "This mission was never out of love Spider-Girl. We're doing this to save the world from itself, something that you've proven you cannot do. Even with our help, you'll compromise everything. You're whole not killing people will effect the world."

Kara was about to refute, but Sam jumped away and swung back to National City. Kara would've followed, but she felt sick to her stomach. Kara ran to the bathroom and threw up her movie snacks. Kara also felt a headache coming. Kara noticed that she was running a little hot. After cleaning up the bathroom, she went into the kitchen and got a thermometer. After a few seconds, it read that she had a 103.5 fever.

Kara had not been this sick in months. In fact, the only time she was sick was after she and Lena broke up. Kara learned that the emotional stress on her body caused her to temporarily lose her powers until they were on overload by the symbiote. Kara also felt weaker than normal for the past week after Sam's revelation.

Kara started to get worried that she was about to lose her powers again. The first thing that gave way was her vision. Acting quickly, she ran back to her room and grabbed her glasses. Kara gazed at the window, which was shattered. She knew that she'd have to get either Lena(not likely at this moment) or Winn to fix it.

Right as she thought of Winn's name, she chastised herself. Kara felt like such an idiot to forget about Winn. Winn was able to discover where Lena lived in Midvale and know that Spider-Girl attended Mdivale High. Kara gained a sense of hope since maybe Winn could help her find Alex so that she could soon tell Lena and save Alex.

Kara bolted out of the house and ran to Winn's house. When she arrived, Kara excessively knocked on the door. She was a little impatient but felt relieved when the sound of running was heard in the house. Winn opened the door and rushed to Kara to hug her. Kara hugged back a little tighter but Winn did not complain. After a few seconds, Winn pulled back. When he did, he slapped Kara's shoulder before explaining, "What the hell! I've been worrying for weeks about how you were or what happened to Alex. James and I have been so scared that something happened, especially James since he doesn't know yet!"

"I'm sorry Winn.... I've just been busy with recovering from the fight and with finding Alex that I unintentionally forgot about both of you. I hope you could forgive me, but I understand if that could take a while."

"Of course I understand Kara. I should also apologize about how I just reacted. I shouldn't of yelled. I should've known how you'd feel after everything that happened." Winn explained. Kara just shrugged her shoulders before she hugged Winn again. Winn didn't know it then, but right now he was the only person Kara could really talk to. He was the variable that could change the entire situation with finding Alex and stopping Sam.

"Could I come inside Winn? I need your help." Kara asked. She was a little nervous since it was late in the evening turning to night.

Winn looked back at his house. He took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. It was like he was going through a whole scenario in his head. He turned back to Kara and told her, "Y-yeah, of course! C'mon! What do you need help with?" Winn grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her into the house. He was also going to ask why she had her glasses on, but one thing at a time. Especially in a time like this.

"Well, it's a long story Winn."

"Lucky for you, we have that time since we are on Spring Break." Winn joked. Kara smiled for the first time in what she felt was forever. Taking no time, she divulged into the events of the last 3 weeks for Winn.


	27. Resuce mission

The city was beautiful during the night. The lights from buildings and shops dominated the view on the street. The air was crisp, but also not too cold. It was warm enough to allow a shirt and jeans to be worn. One positive of walking on the streets during the night was the lack of people walking around. Although it was a big city with nearly 5 million people living there, it was not New York City, so it was a city that actually slept.

Kara enjoyed walking at night in National City, even before her powers. Kara had been to National City 3 times before she became Spider-Girl. Kara loved to especially walk with Lena during the night in the city. The way they would either wrap their arms to lock or the way Kara held Lena's mid back while Lena held her lower back while walking. The way they would sightsee every shop to discover something new. Then the way she looked at Lena, how her green eyes sparkled from the street lights, and how her red lipstick stood out.

When they shared a kiss, it felt like it was derived from a romantic movie. The affect of everything freezing before them and somehow forgetting everything but them was magical. It really was special when they leaned back and Lena bit her lower lip after the kiss. Kara would die for that.

Sadly, that scene was not happening anytime soon.

"Kara, are you near the location?"

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by Winn. She hates the fact that she would rather be walking with Lena instead of trying to find her sister. Kara was currently speed walking down the street to a more high rise part of town. She and Winn had spent almost a day crossing out locations Sam and Alex wouldn't be at. During that day, they rewatched most footage or reread news reports about Venom's crimes.

"Kara, do you copy? Are you near the location?"

"Y-yeah. I'm almost there Winn, what do we know about this place?" Kara asked from her ear piece. Without her suit on, Kara had to use a manual ear piece which meant pushing the button to talk to Winn, which made bystanders weirded out since the ear piece was too small to see.

"What I know currently is that this is a penthouse for the elite. According to the reports we saw, Venom also robbed banks in its rampage. Now, if I was Sam, who lives in a lousy home with a terrible foster mother, I would want to have a home that would make the average millionaire jealous of." Winn reported. When Kara told Winn the whole story, he was definitely shocked. It wasn't a surprise to him this was hidden by Kara, but everything seemed to be. Winn obviously signed on to help because he wanted to help Kara save Sam and Alex, but it was also because he cared about Lena, which meant he didn't want her heart to he hurt anymore from this nightmare.

Kara's watch beeped when she got close to an alley that would allow her to climb without being seen. She ran towards it. Wasting no time, she activated her suit and climbed up the wall of a building. The building was around 100ft tall which meant it took Kara a good minute to get on the roof. By the time she did, the lights on the apartment building were still on, a feature that Winn was supposed to turn off.

With her automatic ear piece, Kara asked Winn, "The lights are still on. How much longer will it take Winn?"

"They should be off in 5....4....3....2....1...."

The lights then abruptly shut off. Kara and Winn both began their stopwatch for 2 minutes. 2 minutes before they turned back on and then she would be caught by the security cameras that were installed a month after Venom's first attack.

Kara jumped to the building in front of her. Seeing how there was at least another 70ft from the apartment building, Kara headed back to the edge of the roof. She webbed 2 building supplies and stood on the edge. Feeling the webs start to strain under the pressure of being pulled back, Kara let her footing go, making her slingshot to side of the apartment building.

Kara began to climb up the side. Even going her fastest wouldn't allow her to get up to the penthouse balcony in time. She even went past her limit, which was regrettable since Kara was exhausting herself faster than before. She got really nervous when she heard Winn announce, "1 minute remaining Kara!"

Taking a deep breath, Kara rose to her feet. Kara had never tried this, but it seemed like the perfect moment. Trusting her ability, Kara started running up the wall. Kara felt confident when running. After 10 or 20ft, Kara webbed a spot 30ft from her and pulled herself to it. Kara repeated this process until she reached the roof. After 10 seconds, the lights turned back on. Kara sat for a moment to recover the little stamina she lost from over exerting herself.

After that moment passed, Kara jumped from the roof and landed on the penthouse balcony. She pressed the side of her mask, turning on night vision. When she peeked in, Kara did not see anyone inside the living room. She didn't feel relieved at all but she did at the same time. Being concerned, Kara asked Winn, "Do you have any heat signatures or anything that would suggest someone is inside?"

"No, nothing at all. There's literally noth-....wait. Something is blocking the tech from reading the room. There has got to be a jammer in there. Since no regular millionaire has that technology, it's got to be Sam." Winn reported. He watched as Kara's mask cam nodded before heading towards the balcony door. They both held their breath as Kara forced the door open, quietly. She walked into the living room, but couldn't see anything as her vision became distorted.

While grunting from frustration, Kara turned off her night vision and optics. Using her purse instincts and senses, she investigated the room. She had a hard time searching until she found the light switch. Flipping it, Kara discovered the room had been covered in a black goo. Kara didn't expect when what felt like a train rammed her into the kitchen island.

"Kara?! Kara!? Kara get up! It's Sam, she's there!" Winn announced. Groaning, Kara slowly rose up to see Sam, who was now Venom, growling at the interruption of a peaceful sleep. Seeing such a big creature offended from a somewhat minuscule thing was hilarious to Kara.

Deciding she needed a moment to distract Venom, she joked around, "What's wrong Sam? Didn't get your beauty sleep?"

"WE ARE NOT SAM! WE ARE VENOM!" Venom roared. In its emotional state, Venom charged Kara. Being prepared, she rolled out of the way, webbed Venom's back and threw it out of the penthouse. Kara ran towards what she believed to be the bedroom. On the way, she tapped the location where her watch was.

Across the city, Lena was crying herself to sleep. Yesterday just seemed to show that she could never give Kara what she wanted. Lena knew she proved it time and time again, but the superhero overlooked how bad of a girlfriend she was. In the past month, Lena almost got Kara killed, left her in the hospital, acted rude to her, demanded to break up with her, and ignored her when Kara was showing love. Lena believed all of those were true, although the first was definitely not true to Kara.

Lena stopped crying when she heard the alarm from her phone go off. It was the Superman theme. Lena immediately knew Kara was in trouble. She rushed to her jewelry drawer and pulled out her necklace. She ran to the balcony, opened the door, and jumped off the railing. Falling 40+mph to the pavement was a sick inducing feeling when not in a environmentally controlled suit. However, that ended when her necklace read her thoughts of putting on the Lexosuit, and formed it around her body. She shot towards the direction her suit was ordering at over 150mph.

While Lena was flying, Kara discovered her sister unconscious. She looked a little malnourished and her eyes were puffy from most likely crying. Her arms were in webs that were connected to the ceiling. She was on her knees, but her arms forced her knees to not make contact with the ground.

When Kara found Alex, both her and Winn said, "Holy shit." Kara was enraged more than Winn was shocked and disgusted. Kara had to wrap around the idea that Sam, Alex's girlfriend her their families friend, would do this to Alex. Practically torture her by not feeding her and trapping her.

Kara moved to the webs and pulled them off of Alex's wrists. When Alex fell, Kara caught her. She patted her head and teared when she heard Alex mumble pleas to Sam to let her go. After that, Kara had more determination to bring Alex home. She carried her bridal style to the balcony. Right before she went past the door, Venom reached the balcony. Kara froze but shielded Alex from it's attacks. Kara laid Alex away from the fight and ran towards Venom.

"WINN, ACTIVATE THE SONIC AMPLIFIERS!" Kara ordered. Wasting no time, Winn activated the weapons meant to hurt Venom. The only noises heard in the room was the speakers emanating from Kara's suit and Venom's screeches. Kara saw how the symbiote around Sam started to slowly separate itself from her.

Venom dropped to it's knees and slammed it's fist on the floor, cracking it. Venom then lifted it's head at the sky, roaring loudly before using the last of its energy to jump off the balcony and away from the sonic amplifiers. Winn immediately shut them off when Venom was out of view. Both Kara and Winn gave a shuddering breath as they turned their attention back to Alex, who was so low on energy that she didn't even wake up from the altercation.

Kara headed to Alex and picked her up. As she headed towards the balcony ledge, Kara heard the sound of jets coming towards them. Kara shielded Alex from what she believed to be an attack, but nothing occurred. She still awaited something to happen, but was relieved when the distorted sound of her girlfriend spoke into the void, "Kar, it's me darling!"

"Lee? Oh thank God you're here! Hurry, take Alex to the hospital now! I'll meet you there!" Kara ordered. She turned back to Lena and handed Alex over to her. Lena automatically flew to the nearest hospital to them. Kara jumped on the metal handlebar, overlooking the city for any signs of Venom. Feeling that it was secure, Kara jumped off and swung towards the location that Lena sent to her map.

_________________________________________________________

Kara ran into the hospital after she deactivated her suit. Kara had just spent almost 45 minutes getting to this hospital. It was the LCorp owned hospital, which was sadly almost near the edge of the city. Kara signed herself in and headed towards the waiting room.

When she opened the door, Kara noticed Lena was pacing around back and forth. She bolted towards her girlfriend and called out for her. Lena turned her attention to Kara. It revealed the tears that she had been shedding for almost an hour. Lena began to head towards Kara. When they met, Kara rushed her lips to Lena's. She responded back by pushing her back with her lips. After their kiss, they separated but held each other tight. Both women cried over the events that had occurred in the penthouse.

"Lee, are you ok? Did Venom touch you? Please tell me you're ok...."

"Kara, how can you ask that?! I saw from the enhanced scope from my suit! I saw the battle, I should be asking you!"

"I'm fine Lena. I'm more worried about you. I almost lost Alex, I-I can't lose you too Lee....I told you what it felt in the nightmare...." Kara admitted. She sat on the ground and cried while holding herself. Kara hated her life right now. Everything that seemed to be good was somehow getting worse. Good relationship with Lena? Screwed up by her lying. Her friendship and being a sister to Alex? Hanging on a thread by Sam's actions. Her friendship with Sam? Ruined by her actions as Venom.

The list could go on and on, but there was no time when she felt Lena holding her. Kara buried her head in Lena's shoulder while Lena rubbed her back. Lena held her tears while allowing her hero to have this. She needed to be strong for Alex and Kara, she would have her own time to have an outburst.

Lena moved Kara's head and leaned in to kiss her. Kara didn't lean in, but she didn't deny when Lena's tongue invaded her mouth. Kara moaned at the sudden battle between their tongues. She held Lena's back while Lena had a loose grip on her blonde locks.

Their short makeout session was interrupted by the sudden announcement, "Danvers?"

Kara and Lena shot straight up. They jogged to the nurse who would tell them Alex's state. Taking a few deep breaths, the stood in front of the nurse, who confirmed that Kara was Alex's sister. They were brought to a room not far from the waiting room. When the door was opened, Kara and Lena held their breaths when they saw Alex's skinny body laying in the bed, looking more vulnerable than she ever had.


	28. Revelation

"Alex? Alex, you're ok. Take your time." Kara said when Alex was moving in her bed. After a day and a half, Alex was waking up for the first time. A day and a half of Alex getting any nutrients from her IV and both Lena and Kara staying in her room. That day was one of the worst since Alex was kidnapped for the two.

Alex groaned when her eyes opened to the bright hospital room lights. After a moment, her eyes got adjusted to the new environment. That moment allowed any possible thought to go through her mind. The main thought was, why is she here? Alex really had no recollection about the past few days since she had been so tired from refusing to eat anything.

Alex sat up, but was pushed down from an unexpected force. She tensed at the contact and began to hyperventilate at the mere belief it was Sam or worse, Venom.

Kara noticed Alex was about to have a panic attack. She decided to put herself into Alex's view so that would hopefully calm her down. Kara held Alex's hand when she moved in front of her and voiced her concern, "Alex?! Alex, it's me, Kara! You're sister! You're safe, Lena and I got you away from Sam! She won't hurt you anymore!"

"K-Kara?" Alex repeated. Her voice trembled at the mention that she was finally away from Sam. Alex thought it was impossible, but the firm grasp from Kara's hand started to make her doubt that assessment. Alex took the time to take in the room around her and the hand that was holding hers.

Alex broke down when she fully registered that she was free. It was not a soft cry, no, it was a full sob. The dams broke away and she couldn't contain herself. Kara hugged Alex while she was crying too. This was the first time the sisters hadn't seen each other in at least 2 weeks. Kara couldn't feel it, but Alex was holding her tighter as if she didn't want this to be a dream.

Outside of the room, Lena observed the ordeal between the 2 sisters. She was grateful that they were reunited and she had a friend to talk to, but she was also frustrated. Frustrated that she allowed Alex to be kidnapped. Frustrated that Kara knows who Venom is, but will not inform Lena. She didn't want to be mad at Kara, but how couldn't she? Kara was her girlfriend and they had promised to not hide anymore secrets since it almost ended their relationship before.

Taking a deep breath, Lena walked away from the room. She knew what she had to do now, her duty to National City, Kara, and especially Alex. She needed to stop Venom once and for all.

"Where's Lena?" Alex asked Kara when her crying began to slow down.

"She's outside the room. Lena wanted us to have our sisters reuniting moment before she barged in."

"Kar...she's not there." Alex replied. Kara turned her head to the door and sure enough, Lena was gone. Kara headed towards the door and opened it to look for Lena, but she was gone. Before leaving, Kara asked Alex if she would be ok for a few moments. Alex simply nodded her head.

Kara ran from the room to look for Lena. Kara was pretty sure that she knew where Lena was heading, but she hoped to whoever was God that it wasn't true. Lena did say she would stay with Alex and her.

Kara felt a little warmth in her chest when she spotted Lena. Not taking anytime, she bolted to catch up with her girlfriend. Lena heard Kara running towards her, so she turned around to face Kara. Kara was surprised to see Lena in deep tears while she was walking away. Kara tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in confusion. Lena dryly laughed at Kara's antics. She wasn't surprised at all that Kara couldn't even consider that something wrong.

"Lee, are you ok? Alex just woke up, why aren't you saying hi to her?"

"Don't 'Lee' me Kara. I've gone through HELL for the past few months, especially since Alex got kidnapped. I blamed myself for it and that was a reason why I wanted to break up with you! I blamed myself for acting horribly towards you, but it was all just a lie wasn't it? You know why Alex was taken, and you know that you're actions have result in me acting like that, don't you?"

Kara couldn't meet Lena's eyes. She looked down at her shoes to hide from the green glare coming from the woman in front of her. Kara knew too well that Lena was in CEO mode right now, not girlfriend. While Kara couldn't meet Lena's eyes, Lena just scoffed at Kara's attempt to not answer her question.

"It's true, isn't it?! You do know. You know who Venom is and you won't tell me!" Lena yelled. Lena was practically at her tipping point. The point where she would hide behind her walls and say things that she'd later regret. However, Lena was done with Kara constantly lying, "The lies Kara, God the lies! You can't stop, can you?! Our whole getting together was a lie, you being Spider-Girl, the symbiote, hiding who Venom is, not fully helping with Alex, and you lying that you love me."

"Lena, you know that's not true! I love you more than anything! I-I couldn't tell you because your life was threatened. I can't do that! Plus, you should know us getting together wasn't a lie, I told you that!"

Kara was getting desperate now. She felt like that she was losing Lena again. Kara knew she lost Lena multiple times because of herself. Lena looked disgusted at Kara's excuse for an answer, "You know I can take care of myself. I do not hide behind anyone and I never will, even you. I don't know what's gotten into you Kara, but I can't keep up with it anymore, it's too taxing for me."

Kara teared at Lena's admission. Kara had a pretty good idea what was going to come up, but she didn't want to face that reality. Kara believed that this would finally be it for them if Lena asked this one question, which she evidently did, "I'm going to allow you to tell the truth, and you better. If you don't, I can't keep doing this Kara, so, who is Venom?"

Kara held Lena's gaze as she awaited her answer. Kara was weighed her options for revealing Sam's identity. All options were outweighed by Lena's safety. So, instead of telling Lena, she kept her mouth shut. It took that action to tell Lena that this was it. As she began to back away, she muttered, "I see. Have a good life Kara."

Kara held herself from crying until Lena was far enough. Once Lena left her view, she allowed herself to cry. Kara hated herself. Kara kept reinforcing exactly her beliefs that she ruined everything in her life. The last positive relationship was gone. Lena was gone. Kara tightened her hands at her anger. She knew that doing something here would not be smart, so she walked towards the stairs. On the stairs, Kara rushed to the roof.

When Kara got to the roof, she screamed. Kara fell to her knees and punched the roof. The floor fracked and some of it fell through the floor. Kara took multiple shudders of breaths as she attempted to control her emotions. Kara considered that this was for the best, but she regretted not doing anything to stop Lena.

Kara walked to the roof and overlooked the city. The city of over 5 million people. Every person had their own story, their own life, but Kara could only think about 1. Kara checked at her watch, the last remaining thing she had from Lena except for her number. Taking another deep breath, Kara jumped off the roof and activated her suit.

Kara swung to the tall LCorp building in the city. Kara was confident that Lena would not be there for at least another 10 minutes after she would leave. It would give her enough time to do what she believed was necessary for the both of them to get closure.

When she arrived, Kara unlocked the balcony with her hand print. Fortunately, since Lena wasn't there yet, she didn't have the time to delete Kara's hand print. Kara made her way to Lena's desk. It was pure white and matched the rest of the room. White and modern. She looked at the room as if it was her last time. Kara took the time to take in everything.

Her heart constricted at the picture she took with Lena in August, shortly after they started dating. They had gone to the beach right before the school year started. Kara and Lena secretly checked each other out during the trip. The picture was actually taken for Kara's personal Instagram, but she sent it to Lena.

Kara was interrupted when she heard Lena talking with Jess. She started to internally freak out since she needed to get out now. Using these moments, Kara deactivated the suit, laid it on the desk, and left. Kara could've stayed nearby to hear Lena's reaction, but it would hurt Kara too much. Instead, she headed towards the roof of LCorp. It was close to be near Lena, but not hear or see her reaction. Kara believed it wasn't good since not much longer, she saw Lena fly from her office to an undisclosed location.

Lena headed back to the penthouse she found Alex and Kara in. Seeing the watch destroyed Lena. It made her regret the decision she made, but she knew it was the right one. As she entered the living room, she noticed all the black goo. Lena picked it up and her suit began to analyze the substance. The suit read out that it was part of the symbiote, but not exactly it. Lena hypothesized that since it copied Kara's powers, the symbiote used itself for the webs.

Lena didn't notice when she was thrown from the living room into the bedroom. The throw was the first attack she ever felt inside the suit. She stood up but was webbed to Venom and thrown into the big TV inside the living room. The helmet of her suit retracted, showing some blood on her lips as she looked directly at Venom. Spitting out the blood, she asked Venom, "Who the hell are you?"

"We take it Spider-Girl didn't tell you? To be honest, we thought she would give in, but the girl has integrity. However, if you insist...." Venom rambled as the symbiote retracted. Once the transformation was complete, Lena's mouth widened at the sight of Sam. Sam was the least likely suspect for Lena. She criticized herself for not knowing it sooner. Sam laughed at Lena's reaction before continuing, "What? Didn't expect goody tooshoes Samantha Arias to secretly be Venom? Spider-Girl had the same reaction. Alex did too."

"How did it happen?"

"Wow. You are the first to ask me that. To answer your question, I was actually heading to LCorp to see you about maybe a job offer as an intern. On my way, I heard church bells that shouldn't of been ringing at that time. I followed the noise and sure enough, there was Spider-Girl. She was getting rid of her black suit." Sam explained. Lena stayed quiet while Sam was telling the story. Satisfied that Lena wasn't interrupting, she continued, "What Spider-Girl didn't realize is that all of the black suit she got rid of, I got. So we became Venom. Ever since that day in the Danvers house, we have been Venom. We've just been secretly lurking through the shadows."

"What does kidnapping Alex have to do with any of this Sam?"

"We never wanted to kidnap or harm Alex. Our original intention was to kill Spider-Girl, you were also accidental. Our rage became too great to control when you activated the sonic device."

Lena nodded at Sam's answer. That was a little relief to her as she was happy that Sam never intended to hurt or kill her.

They stood there in silence. Neither of them dared to break it as there was nothing to say. The both of them were waiting for the other to start. This silence gave Lena the chance to come up with a plan. She simply smirked when she fully thought it out, "So you've been telling me you just want to kill Spider-Girl, right?" She awaited until Sam nodded and continued, "Well, she's broken my heart and I believe she deserves a lesson per se. How about we team up against her Sam. Interested?"

Sam grinned at Lena's plan before she nodded again while shaking Lena's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed soon! If you're thinking about Lena, don't worry about what will happen to her yet!


	29. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US! I'm thankful to all of you who have showed support and read the story! Even though I don't reply to any comments, I always read them and try to use suggestions in the story.
> 
> I am also thankful to anyone who has worked on either the Supergirl TV show, or any Spider-Man related media. Both have inspired me a lot to do this story. Especially after Melissa's reveal, it shows that she is truly Supergirl.
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling, but once again, thank you for all of the support and I hope you enjoy the finale of, "The Spectacular Kara Danvers"!

Alex and Kara were still in the hospital that day. Alex was cleared to leave the next morning, but this day was just for routine checks. It was no surprise that Alex was awake for most of the night while Kara could barely stay awake after what happened with Lena. She cried for hours and denied giving Alex the chance to calm her down. Kara didn't want to calm down, how could she?

It was currently 10 pm. Kara was fast asleep in a chair next to Alex's bed while Alex was watching TV. Alex had no idea what the show was, but it was the only thing that looked interesting. During the show, it was randomly changed to a, "BREAKING NEWS".

"Hello, if you're just joining us, what you're about to see is shocking. 31 minutes ago, there were reports that Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp, was being held hostage in her own building. The CEO was recently brought into the company after her mother and brother had been charged guilty of over 31 counts, most of which were 1st degree murder. It's believed that Venom is the o-"

"Sam.... Kara, Kara wake up!" Alex pushed Kara's shoulder. This was serious now. Even as Alex knew that Lena dumped Kara, she still couldn't let Lena get hurt in any way like she did. Waking Kara was difficult since she just did not want to get up. She finally did when Alex smacked her head.

"WHAT ALEX?! WHAT COULD BE SO IMP-"

"LENA IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY SAM IN LCORP!" Alex screamed at Kara. She pointed at the TV, where it showed footage of a helicopter recording Lena's office. In the office, you can see Venom talking to Lena, who was in a cocoon made of webs. Once she saw that, Kara immediately left the room and headed towards the roof.

On the roof, Kara ripped her shirt off and pulled her pants down to reveal her old suit. Once her mask was on, she jumped off the building and began to swing towards LCorp. Kara was worried since she had a pretty good idea that Lena found out who Venom was, and now Venom was doing what it promised. Kara pushed herself further than she ever did to get to LCorp and save Lena.

On her way, Kara saw pedestrians all looking towards LCorp as if they mattered. Kara couldn't care less about what they thought since they didn't know Lena. She did and she hurt her. Helicopters were shining lights at the CEO's office. This didn't help Kara at all since she didn't want anyone to see what she would do to Sam. Kara landed on a building next to LCorp. On the roof, she went to the furthest part from LCorp, and then ran. She ran and jumped higher than she was used to.

Kara was already halfway to Lena's floor by the jump. She quickly ran to the balcony so she could get there faster. She climbed up the balcony and stood in front of the doors. Kara turned to the helicopters to wave them away. Clearly they got the message as it got quieter and was not as bright.

Kara entered the office. The lights were still on, but no one was there anymore. Kara checked her surroundings but she could not find anything to help locate Sam or Lena. Kara started to get worried as there was virtually no sign of either of them. However, she heard a beeping noise. Kara followed it to a wall in the office. Kara touched the wall and as her finger did, Venom grabbed her through the wall and pulled her in it.

Venom laughed while Kara groaned from the impact. Her vision was slightly blurry, but was rapidly improving. She looked up at Venom who was just smug. Kara looked past Venom to see Lena. She was trapped and had webs covering her mouth. It seemed that she was trying to say something, but it was all muffled. Before she was slammed down, Kara told Lena, "Lee, I'll get you out of here!"

When she was slammed, Kara fell through the floor. Kara landed on her back and immediately jumped up to her pose. Venom just jumped down to face Kara. Venom webbed Kara towards itself and grabbed her tight.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"We told you Spider-Girl, if Lena ever found out, she would be killed. Plus, you took Alexandra from us, so you shall die too!" Venom said. However, Venom's grip loosened. It felt as if Venom was letting go, but Kara was quickly flown out of there and towards Midvale.

Kara was thrown to the ground harshly. She slowly stood up and looked up to see Lena was flying. Kara was confused and asked, "Lena, what are you doing?"

"You should've known this was coming Kara. You destroyed me, and now I'll destroy you." Lena responded. She shot towards Kara. It was too fast for Kara since she had just recovered slightly to being thrown to the ground. Kara was being pushed into the street. Lena threw her into a tree, which crumbled and fell on her.

Kara screamed when she felt the tree land on her. Kara felt too weak at that moment to lift it off of her. She struggled but it wouldn't budge. Unfortunately, Lena did pick it up from Kara's body. When she stood, Lena hit Kara with the tree, sending her flying further into the forest.

Kara couldn't concentrate. She was completely blindsided by Lena teaming with Venom to kill her. Kara knew for sure that she screwed up with Lena, but she didn't know it went this far for Lena. When she stood up again, Kara noticed this was the spot that she and Lena would visit. It was also the spot where Kara revealed she was Spider-Girl to Lena in confidence. Clearly that didn't matter now.

When Lena finally caught up to Kara, she body slammed her. The attack caused parts of Kara's suit to rip off, including her mask. Kara's blue eye could be seen within Spider-Girl's white, reflective left eye. Kara felt pain all throughout her body, but she would not bring anymore pain to Lena. Even if Lena would do this to her, she would not hit Lena back.

Although, she didn't have much trouble as Kara mostly dodged Lena's attacks. Lena even sent the restraints that she did when they fought for the first time, but Kara was able to move past them. Kara slowly inched closer and closer to Lena. Lena seemed to be mad and irrationally swung at Kara. Kara jumped over her and put her into a headlock. Kara was attempting to stop Lena and pleaded with her, "Lena, don't do this. I'm sorry for what I've done, but helping Venom kill me won't answer anything, it won't help!"

"Why can't it help me? I'm a Luthor, I've finally understood my role in the family, kill the world's strongest woman." She retorted. Kara was shocked at Lena's admission. Her thought was that Lena hated her family, in fact, Lena even said that she hated them.

Seeing Kara blindsided, Lena threw her over her head and on the ground. Lena sat on Kara's waist and punched her face. She kept punching and punching, but Kara wouldn't do anything. Lena was getting annoyed and demanded, "WHY. WON'T. YOU. FIGHT. BACK!"

"I-I love you Lee...I-I'll never hurt y-you." She responded. Kara was spitting out blood from her mouth while blood from her nose was pooling in the back of her mask. Lena pulled off Kara's mask in frustration and got a good look at the damage she caused. Kara's left eye was shut completely, she had a cut on her forehead, her lip was severely cut and blood was pouring out, and blood trailed down both sides of her face from her nose. Before Lena could do one final punch that would be hard enough to knock Kara out, Kara muttered, "I'll love you forever Lee, so do it! KILL ME, I SURE AS HELL DESERVE IT FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!"

Lena paused. Kara would die if it meant Lena would feel better after her faults. Lena teared in her helmet. She needed to do this for herself. She's felt broken for so long and Kara has been a reason for it. Her hand froze right above her head. Even as she heard the noise from Venom landing, she did nothing. Kara and Venom were awaiting Lena to end the life of Spider-Girl.

Lena removed her helmet to show Kara the struggle. The struggle of trying so hard to finish it, but not being able to. Lena was crying now, but she did her best to not make any sobs. Venom and Kara got impatient with Lena's inaction, Venom more than Kara. Venom roared at Lena, "FINISH HER! WE HAVE HER IN OUR GRASPS!"

"No....."

"What did you say?"

"I. SAID. NO!" Lena screamed. She quickly turned her body to face Venom and shot at it. The sonic amplifiers were stronger than the ones in Kara's suit, which proved effective when the symbiote was finally separated from Sam. Lena rushed to the symbiote and put it in a container. She then pressed some buttons on her interactive menu that was located in the suit's arm. Seconds later, a drone appeared to take Sam to the hospital and transport the symbiote to one of Lena's secret labs.

Lena ran back to Kara and grabbed her. Lena carried her bridal style before flying. Lena flew slow to not disrupt Kara at any way. They arrived at Lena's penthouse 30 minutes after the events in the forest. Kara was carried into Lena's bedroom, where Lena laid her down before putting the watch on Kara's wrist. She activated the suit and then, using her wrist menu, she turned on the suit's advanced healing feature.

__________________________________________

Kara awoke with a nightmare. It was the same one she experienced weeks before, but it was only Lena dying. Kara was initially confused by why she was in Lena's room since they broke up, but Kara ignored it for the time being. She got up and headed towards the living room. However, on her way, she felt sharp pains in her side and back. Kara went towards the bathroom and noticed she had Lena's spider suit on.

Kara deactivated the suit and her eyes bulged. She saw the damage her suit sustained in the fight. Parts of the legs were ripped, a whole section of the left side was torn off, and Kara's mask was nowhere to be seen. Her hand moved to cover her mouth when she saw the damage from her left eye. It was not as bad as before, but heavily swollen. When her hand touched her lip, she hissed in pain as she felt the cut in her lip. Kara then moved her hand to her nose. It was still sore, but no longer felt broken.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena was watching her. Tears once again pooled in her eyes as she saw Kara inspect her wounds. Breathing in deeply, Lena interrupted Kara, "My suit healed your wounds a little. It'll take at most a week to fully heal the worst of them all."

Kara froze. She did not pay attention to behind herself. Kara felt afraid of Lena. Lena was close to killing her, and Kara did not know if she could trust her again. Kara moved to face Lena. Lena slowly walked towards Kara, but Kara retreated away from her. Lena's tears started to fall as she realized that Kara was actually afraid of her. She chocked up when Kara ran past her and out of the bathroom.

"KARA! WAIT!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! What do you want!? You just here to torment me? Pretend nothing happened and that you didn't trust to kill me?! Well, you have actually done what I've mentioned Ms. Luthor, you've broken me." She told Lena. Lena's face took the impression of disgust at being called Ms. Luthor from Kara. It was as if Kara wanted nothing to do with Lena. When that realization hit Lena, she dropped to her knees. She cried loudly. Even if her intention was to break up with Kara, she never wanted this to happen.

In fact, her masterplan ended in Kara believing in her and knowing what she had to sacrifice to fool Venom. Lena felt horrible for hurting Kara, but it was the only way to show Venom that she wanted to team with it. Before Kara could make an exit, Lena pleaded, "Please, please don't go! Let me explain Kara, explain why I did what I did."

Kara stood there weighing her options. She could leave and never speak to Lena again, begin a new life without her and eventually find love with someone else, or listen to Lena and hopefully get some closure on someone she loved.

Sighing, Kara moved towards a chair. She pulled it from the table it was next to and sat in it. Kara was awaiting Lena's explanation. Even with this explanation, Kara couldn't know if she would ever trust Lena for a while and even longer before she wanted to date her again. Hell, if she ever wanted to again. Lena stood and wiped her eyes before starting, "Let me start at the beginning, the real beginning."

"Even if I didn't know it, I hated that you hid who you were from me since day 1 of our relationship. I told you stories that not even Lex knows, but you lied to me. First it was being Spider-Girl. That was not as much as a problem since I figured it out quickly and I became the first to know. However, you soon lied that you no longer loved me and didn't want to date me.

That was the first thing that broke me Kara. I hated you for what you did to me. I traveled into a route of self destruction that you never knew about. I was drinking a lot, I didn't sleep and I spent most of my time at work. I avoided you for the longest time as I couldn't deal with your rejection any further than I already did, it would be too painful.

Then, you decided to invade my life. You had finally found me. I attempted to get rid of you, but you wouldn't do anything. I allowed myself a moment to think that nothing happened, but that was over before it begun. I told you that if you wanted to start over, I would need some time. Taking matters into your own hands, you then decided to assault me. You were someone I never thought would hurt me in anyway, but then you did. In a moment of weakness, I took you back after you profusely apologized.

A lot after that was fine. We had our first times, which were magical. The experience was then tainted by the mall. You almost killed 3 guys! Even though they were going to hurt me, they never deserved to have their lives almost taken from them! I was horrified to see how brutal their injuries were! Then after that, you hurt me again while attempting to attack your sister! Thankfully, it was discovered that was caused by the symbiote, but I never forgave you fully for that.

Life began to slowly improve for the both of us. I still blame myself for missing out on so much, but I gradually improved with you. Then the night of the party. I was hurt both physically and emotionally again! This time was more emotionally. I saw how you were with Mike and that image kept playing in my head. You two both staring at each other while holding hands....like you were close to kissing each other. It got worse when I saw how Sam had brutally injured you. I thought I was going to lose you.

So, I decided I would do what was necessary to save you. I created a suit that would protect you from Venom. I even made one for myself. To assure that nothing would stop you from doing what was necessary to save people, I gave up. I tried to remove myself from the equation. I thought that if I was out of the picture, you could do what was right to save people. You then assured me that I would always be important to save for you, even if I wasn't your girlfriend.

It began to crumble when you lied to me AGAIN! You hid the fact that Sam was secretly Venom which, in result, caused you to risk yours and Alex's life. Thankfully you called me and I arrived in time! That was it for me. I was tired from you breaking me and then dragging me in for more. So, I ended it.

I ended the one good relationship I had in my life. Although you caused me so much pain, I still loved you more than I ever thought possible. When I saw that you returned my suit, I cried. I don't know how long, but I cried. In another moment of weakness, I rushed to Sam's penthouse. I was going to investigate to hopefully find a way to end this nightmare. When she or should I say it attacked me, I came up with a plan.

I would fool both you and Venom into thinking I wanted to kill you in revenge it worked perfectly, to an extent. It did fool both of you, but it came at a price. The price was you. Deep down, I knew I would finally lose you, and I did. You're afraid of me after I had to do what I did to gain the trust of Venom so I would have the chance to surprise attack." Lena explained. By the end, she couldn't face Kara. She moved to the kitchen and played with the counters. Lena did not want to see what Kara's reaction would be. The hate that would probably shine from her face.

Lena ran to the bedroom to hide. She did not want to deal with her life anymore. She already told Kara that she knew that there was almost no trust between them and that Kara had feared her. Lena felt sick when she heard Kara coming into the bedroom. Lena feared the inevitable, Kara screaming and yelling at her. It never happened. Instead, Lena felt Kara hug her from behind. Lena turned and Kara kissed her.

Lena initially accepted the kiss. She wanted this so much. Lena knew better and ended it. Lena backtracked away from Kara to give them both distance. Kara looked down before muttering, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, we were just releasing some of our emotions."

Kara shook her head. She looked back at Lena. Her eyes were practically pools. They were shining from the bright bedroom lights. Kara shuddered before responding, "Not just the kiss, everything. I never took into consideration your feelings about what has happened the past year. Next time, I will not make the same mistake, but you're right. I do need time to heal from what has happened Lena."

Lena nodded. She understood. Lena even needed time to heal from what she did. Breathing deeply, Lena added on, "I know. I'm sorry to tell you this now, but I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

"I'm moving to Metropolis. After everything happened, I decided it would be in my best interest to move temporarily. I excused it as to set up an LCorp location there, but it's really to allow us the time to heal." Lena admitted. Her heart broke when Kara's tears worsened. She was close to fully crying and couldn't hide it. Kara didn't know it, but Lena was actually leaving that day.

Lena hugged Kara. She hugged tight and smiled when she felt Kara hug her back. They finally had some peace. Lena ended the hug at the same time Kara did.

"I'm sorry, but I am actually leaving today. I just couldn't deal with being here any longer. You presence would torment me. I'll probably be there until October at the latest....I hope we could reconcile by then." Lena said. Before leaving Kara and her life in National City, she kissed Kara on the forehead. Then, she squeezed both of Kara's hands. They both smiled while Lena wiped Kara's tears and muttering, "It's ok my love."

Kara's sniffed at Lena's words. Kara watched as Lena let go of her hands and headed towards the balcony. Right before she activated her suit to fly away, Lena told Kara, "Keep the suit, it was never meant to be temporary." Lena then activated her suit and waved at Kara. She turned away and shot up in the sky. Lena's destination would be the airport where she would ride a private plane to her new home.

Kara followed to where she last saw Lena. Kara looked back at the penthouse. She thought about the love she felt for Lena and the loving moments between the two. Kara closed the balcony doors and locked them. Kara ran away and jumped off the balcony. She activated her suit and swung away.

After 6 years, Kara had finally felt complete. Although her life was partly ruined, she had Alex, Winn, James, and Mike to rely on to help the journey towards being healed. This chapter of Kara's life was complete. With the absence of Lena and Sam, it would take the Danvers sisters awhile to be fully healed, but they were the Danvers, they could survive anything.

Especially the Spectacular Kara Danvers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?!
> 
> This isn't the end!
> 
> Only the end of this story, but it's not over yet! There will be a sequel of this story that will continue the journey's of the Superfriends! Some characters will not have as much time in the story or will not return. Other characters will be introduced and will have more time for themselves.
> 
> The next story will start during the summer before Kara's and Lena's junior year. 
> 
> So, be prepared for the next story in....an untitled story! Sorry....but I have not come up with a name yet....but I will have it when the first chapter releases!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I will do my best to update the story. I was annoyed that story wouldn't update sometimes for weeks or months so I'll attempt, to the best of my ability, to update as frequently as possible.


End file.
